All Alone?
by SiriusBlackFan15
Summary: Post OotP major spoilers. Harry's character has been replaced with a girl named Violet Potter. After being abused, miserable, and unloved, everyone's favorite werewolf comes to her rescue, giving her a home and a family. You'll see why it's romance later.
1. All Alone

All Alone?  
  
:::Warning::: Do not read if you have not finished Order of the Phoenix. MAJOR SPOILERS! Takes place one month after OotP. Let's say that instead of Harry being a boy, he has always been a girl. In this story the death of the major character has left Violet feeling horribly alone, left to deal with hell that no one should ever have to deal with. She begins to cope with the death that have made her miserable, when something bizarre happens to totally screw everything up even more. Enjoy! It's my first fic so please be nice! R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Violet. The rest belongs to our beloved J.K. Rowling, whom we are all very very very mad with for killing off our favorite character.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
All was peaceful on Privet Drive on a calm July night. However in the smallest bedroom of Number 4, a teenage girl's dreams were littered with turmoil.  
  
Dream  
  
Violet stared almost in a trance at Bellatrix Lestrange as she rushed to duel Sirius, now that Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Lupin were all unconscious or preoccupied. Violet could see the laughter on Sirius's face as he taunted his cousin. Before he could get out another curse, he was hit with a Stunning jinx. There was nothing he could do to repel the jinx, it was too late. Violet watched as he fell, seemingly in slow motion, through the tattered fluttering veil.  
  
"SIRIUS!" She screeched, darting up the steps towards the archway. He'd just fallen through; she had to pull him out before it was too late...  
  
"I'M COMING! DON'T WORRY!" She had almost made it up to the veil, when a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist and started dragging her back. Violet twisted around to see Remus Lupin pulling her back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I CAN STILL SAVE HIM! LET GO!"  
  
"It's too late, Violet!" he panted, trying his hardest to keep hold of Violet, who was struggling and squirming with all she had to break free. "He's gone!"  
  
This angered her, and she fought even harder. "SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! HE'S NOT GONE! HE-HE CAN'T BE!"  
  
"Violet! Stop it! He's--" He never finished his sentence, as Violet brought her elbow hard into his stomach, and he let out a grunt of pain. But, he still would not let go, still dragging her farther and farther away.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed, stomping on his foot, and elbowing him again. "HE IS NOT DEAD! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" However, once Lupin had gotten her to the foot of the steps, she slowed down in her struggling. Sirius had never kept her waiting before. He had risked everything, always to come see Violet. He had always done everything in his power to be there for her, and if he was not coming back to Violet when she was screaming for him like she was being tortured, then the only explanation was that he couldn't come back. That Lupin was right... He really was...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Violet sat bolt upright in her bed, tears mingling with the sweat that was dripping down her face. She caught her breath and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Sirius's death hadn't been easy on her at Hogwarts, but here at the Dursley's with no one to turn to, the pain multiplied tenfold. His death was over a month ago, but she still sobbed herself to sleep every single night. She was able to handle the death of Cedric Diggory, but Sirius was just too much.  
  
Even now, as she sat here, blinking the tears out of her eyes, she pondered angrily: Why did it have to be Sirius? WHY?! Why did it have to be the one person I love most in this world? Why not Snape or Malfoy? Or me?!  
  
With these thoughts tearing at her insides, she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning at seven o' clock sharp, she was awaken by her Aunt Petunia. "Up!" She snapped. "We need you to cook breakfast for darling Diddy's friends."  
  
Violet moaned, but did as she was told. It was more to distract herself from thinking of Sirius that she went downstairs. She cooked the bacon absentmindedly, burning a piece accidentally. "Shit..." she muttered, praying they hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, they had...  
  
Violet felt the frying pan hit her in the side of the face before she saw it. She collapsed, her eyes shut tightly against the tears in them. "Fuck..." Even as she sprawled on the floor with hazy spots in her eyes, she told herself, :::You must not let them see you cry:::  
  
So, instead, she forced herself upright again. "Is that the best you've got?" She croaked defiantly, knowing she would instantly regret her choice of words.  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes were reduced to narrow slits. Suddenly, his massive fist collided with Violet's stomach. She bent over and collapsed again, gasping for air. She felt a searing pain in her ribs as she was kicked repeatedly. Eventually, she forgot herself and yelped in pain. She could dimly hear Dudley, Piers, and Malcom's laughter. She saw Vernon's foot swing back, and braced herself, but Petunia grabbed his shoulder, saying, "No, Vernon."  
  
He hesitated, before casting Violet a hideous look and stomping off.  
  
Violet moaned, before forcing herself up. She staggered, but somehow managed to serve the bacon without dropping any. She took her two small pieces and retreated the corner she normally sat in.  
  
Piers spoke up. "So, your dad's finally giving the bitch what she deserves again?"  
  
Dudley grinned. "Yup. Some of her friends from school threatened him and took it a bit too far. They were really weird folk too. The one woman looked like a complete freak with pink hair and the older man had a fake eye. The younger guy, although he looked about fifty, wore these old clothes that must have had twelve owners before him."  
  
Violet felt her ears growing hot. Calm yourself, Vi, she told herself. It won't do to make matters worse.  
  
"Biggest bunch of freaks I'd ever seen..." Dudley chortled, raising his orange juice that he'd managed to spike with liquor to his lips.  
  
SMASH! The glass shattered, showering Dudley in orange juice and glass. He gasped then glared menacingly at Violet, who tried her best to look innocent. He almost stood up when Malcom gazed admiringly at Dudley. "Nice grip, Big D!"  
  
"Pity it never worked that way with Violet here." Piers laughed.  
  
Again, Violet had to take deep breaths to calm herself. But the worst was still to come.  
  
As soon as he'd recovered, Dudley started up on Violet. "You should hear her at night, crying!" He put on a high pitched, girly voice. "No! Sirius! Don't kill him, please! AAAAGGH!" He laughed hysterically. "Kill me Dumbledore! End it all! I'll get to see Sirius aga--"  
  
He let out a strangled gasp as he was lifted off his feet y an invisible force. His head scraped the ceiling. "Wha-What are you doing?!"  
  
Violet was on her feet, her hand high in the air with the fingers extended and spread. "IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" she held him like this until Petunia and Vernon screamed.  
  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" roared Vernon. "I MEAN IT GIRL, I'LL--" Without warning, he was flung at the far end of the kitchen as he made his way towards Violet, who threw her left arm out.  
  
She laughed manicly. "As you wish!" She slammed her hand onto the table, bringing Dudley to the ground, making a tumultous crash.  
  
It took a moment for Violet to register just what she had done. Staring at the scene in horror, she backed out the door, and bolted down the street. She made it two blocks, before she slowed ot a walk, her breath ragged.  
  
She was in so much trouble, she knew it. Not just with the Dursley's, but with the Ministry of Magic as well. She had done unauthorized magic again! How stupid could she be--?  
  
She stopped and became aware of a second set of footsteps. She started to walk faster, quickening her pace every second, until a hand grasped her shoulder, and she spun around, screaming, "GET OFF ME!", at the same time, slamming her fist into the attacker's face.  
  
He brought his hands to his face, and felt for blood, which was shooting out of his nose like a fountain. He had to perform a healing spell on his nose. He smiled slightly at Violet's raised fists. "Nice right hook, Vi."  
  
She gasped, lowering her fists. "Professor?!"  
  
Her old professor nodded, "And call me Remus, please. I'm not your professor anymore. What are you doing out here, this far away from Privet Drive? And where in the world did you learn to punch like that?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question, and Sirius taught me." she finished shyly.  
  
"Ah..." he smiled. "He always was rather skilled in fistfighting. He taught me everything he knew about it."  
  
"Well, what are you doing all the way in Surrey?" she pressed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I was coming to pick you up."  
  
Violet gaped at him. "Really???"  
  
"Really." he grinned as Violet threw her arms around him.  
  
Lupin's eyes widened and she pulled away.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. I'm just, uh... that excited!"  
  
"No problem." he squeezed her shoulder. He then noticed the odd way she breathed and the bruise rising on her temple. "Good God, what happened to you?"  
  
She considered telling him for a fleeting second, but then realized that she didn't want his or anyone else's pity. "I fell down the stairs on my, er, way to get a glass of water." she said lamely.  
  
Remus didn't look entirely convinced, but to Violet's relief, he let it go. "Well, I suppose I should take you back to Privet Drive so you can pick up your things."  
  
Violet suppressed a shudder, and allowed him to walk with her back to Privet Drive. Once they had reached Number 4, Violet began visibly shaking, and Remus looked concerned. As she made her way to the door, she turned around and said, "Just wait here." She knew it was probably a dumb idea, but the last thing she needed was for Uncle Vernon to make a scene in front of Remus. He'd never let her live it down.  
  
Remus hesitated, but obliged. Was it his imagination, or did Violet pause and shudder before disappearing inside?  
  
No sooner had Violet entered the house than a beefy hand clamped firmly on her mouth. She was soon after shoved violently into the wall. She began sinking to the floor in reflex, but found herself being roughly yanked back up by her neck and slapped hard across the face. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to my son, girl!" Vernon snarled, socking Violet in the stomach.  
  
The next thing Violet knew, a large fist was heading straight for her face, and she felt white-hot pain, as well as blood, shooting down her face. Again, she tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a squeak.  
  
"SHUT IT!" Vernon said furiously, before abandoning all attempts at quietly beating her and instead threw her bodily into the china cabinet. Wine glasses and expensive plates shattered and spilled everywhere, making a racket loud enough to wake the dead and showering Violet in glass and blood. She managed something between a muffled yell and a grunt. No sooner had she hit the floor than she felt the familiar sensation of yet another rib cracking, and finally the feeling of losing consciousness.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was getting worried. Violet had been inside for a while, and he hadn't heard any sign of her emerging. He ventured closer to the house, and instantly heard a loud CRASH! and a muffled scream. "Oh, fuck..." he muttered, and bolted to Number 4, whipping out his wand as he went. He burst through the door in time to see Vernon Dursley kicking Violet in the head.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Remus roared, and Vernon collapsed, feet from Violet, who lay unconscious in a pool of blood and glass. As a precaution, he Stunned Petunia and Dudley, who were watching nearby.  
  
Once they'd fallen, Remus dropped to his knees, next to Violet. He instantly felt her wrist for a pulse, and sighed in relief. He managed a decent Healing spell on her nose; surprisingly healing it without making it crooked. He had to conjure bandages for her head and ribs. Once he was done, he debated whether or not to wake her, then decided for it, as she was most likely concussed. In the softest, most comforting voice he could muster, he pointed his wand between her eyes, and said, "Awaken."  
  
Violet felt consciousness returning to her, and she moaned, automatically flinching to prepare for the onslaught of blinding pain that was sure to come.  
  
Instead, she was greeted by a gentle voice and became aware that she was lying in someone's arms. In her haze, she murmered hopefully, "Sir?" (pronounced seer)  
  
It really hurt to hear that, but he managed to say, "No. It's Remus."  
  
Reality hit her once more, and all she could reply with was, "Oh."  
  
Remus lifted her up under the arms and murmered, "Come on, Vi. Sit up."  
  
It took tremendous effort, but she was sitting up, leaning heavily on Remus. "Where is he?" she said fearfully.  
  
"He's over there." Remus said, assuming her vision was rather blurred. She started shaking again and moved even closer to Remus. "Relax, he's Stunned. They all are." When she still wouldn't stop shaking, he put an arm around her shoulders and said gently, "It's all right. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He tilted her chin up. "Why didn't you tell anyone sooner? We could have gotten you out."  
  
"I knew you were busy with the Order; I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Remus smacked himself in the forehead so hard Violet would have been surprised if he hadn't drilled a hole in his head. "Damn it, Violet! Jesus! Do you not have any sense?! Honestly..." He noticed Violet beginning to edge away in fear. "Come back here... I'm not going to hurt you." He composed himself. "Vi, you needing help about an abusive uncle can hardly count as bothering me!"  
  
"Could I just get my stuff and get out of here?" she pleaded, starting to get up, and falling back with a grimace.  
  
"Of course," said, Remus, helping her up and leading her over to the fireplace. "Let's get you to the Burrow and I'll get your stuff."  
  
He handed Violet some Floo Powder and nodded encouragingly. She took a deep breath and managed to shout, "THE BURROW!" and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.  
  
Well, how was that for the first chappie? I don't really have anything else intelligent to say so please review! 


	2. in the arms of an angel

Second chapter to All Alone?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Violet. The song "Angel" belongs to Sarah McLachlan. Violet's just borrowing it. Anyway, I love her music!!!!! You've got to pick up some of her albums. It's a beautiful song. The rest belongs to J.K. Don't worry. I'm not making money, or maybe I'd be in a better house!  
  
Violet found herself landing hard, facedown on the floor of the Weasley's kitchen. She sucked in her breath when her ribs made contact with the floor. She didn't have time to focus on the pain as she was immediately snatched up by Mrs. Weasley, who wrapped her into a hug that would have been painful even if she didn't have two broken ribs. She gritted her teeth against the pain, but still couldn't stop the whimper of pain that escaped her lips.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled back, looking concerned. "What happened to you, dear?" she said gently, tracing the gash on her cheekbone with the tip of her finger. "Oh never mind. We can talk later. Ron!"  
  
Ron Weasley, Mrs. Weasley's youngest son, and Violet's best friend, came into the room warily. "Yeah, mum?" His eyes rested on Violet, who looked horrible. "When did Violet get here? And what happened to her?!"  
  
"Never you mind." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Get me my Healing Potions and Ointment. I've got a bit of work to do on Violet."  
  
Ron wasted no time bringing his mother the ointment and potions. He sat close by while Mrs. Weasley fussed over Violet, handing her potions that tasted of rancid milk and rotten cabbages mixed with what looked suspiciously like Flobberworms. Violet hesitated, but drank it, and only felt a little nauseous afterwards. Already, however, she could feel the wonderful sensation of pain being lifted as her wounds began to heal. Mrs. Weasley dabbed ointment on Violet's gash, which bubbled and hissed, before healing over completely.  
  
"There, there." she said, hugging Violet again. "That's better, isn't it?"  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." She said appreciatively.  
  
"Oh, dear, it's no trouble at all." she smoothed Violet's hair. A sudden CRACK! resounded from the living room. "Oh, that must be Remus! I wonder what's taken him?" She bustled into the living room, leaving Violet and Ron alone.  
  
Ron could only gape. When he found his voice, he put it as bluntly as he could. "Was it your uncle?"  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she slowly nodded. When she heard a snarl, she looked up. "Calm down, Ron. Profes- Remus got me out. Even though I'm supposed to go back there for my own protection, I don't think I'll have to. I'm fine, Ron."  
  
Ron looked thoroughly miserable now. "It's not fair. I did lose a friend, but I wasn't half as close to him as you were and I've got a family to be here for me. You lost your godfather and you were stuck at your uncle's being treated as a human punching bag." He looked about to cry, so Violet tried her best to comfort him.  
  
"It's okay, Ron!" she tried earnestly to assure him. "I'm fine! Remus came and got me and I doubt I'll have to go back, ever! Look," she said quietly. "Even though it was unfair, he didn't die without a purpose. Not only is he most likely happier where he is, but I know for sure now that I'll kill Lestrange as well as Voldemort!" She sighed when Ron flinched. "Honestly, Ron. You've seen what he's done. Don't tell me you're still afraid to speak his name!"  
  
"All-all right." he swallowed. "V-Vol...Voldemort!" He squeaked, now paler and sweatier than ever and his eyes darted around the room in terror, as if afraid that some invisible Voldemort would burst out from nowhere.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard." Violet said with a smile.  
  
"Easy for you to say..." he muttered, but she didn't hear him as Remus had bolted into the room, looking worried to death  
  
"Oh, Vi!" he hugged her almost as tightly as Mrs. Weasley did. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. She is a much better Healer than you are." She laughed outright when Remus looked sternly at her.  
  
"Violet, I do want to talk to you about what happened later." He said quietly, with a hand on her shoulder. "We all do. So no one is to bother her about it until after dinner." he said to all the Weasleys, who quickly nodded.  
  
Silently she thanked him for saying that, but then she cursed under her breath at the fact that she would have to talk about what happened to the whole Weasley family.  
  
Remus shot her a reprimanding look before Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh, you must be hungry, dear! Do sit down, and I'll fix you something to eat."  
  
Violet wasn't hungry until Mrs. Weasley said that, and suddenly she was starving. She hadn't eaten a decent meal since before Sirius had died.  
  
Once Mrs. Weasley had cooked a huge breakfast, she wasted no time in dishing out the largest portions to Violet. Slipping six eggs over easy on her plate, she said. "You're so peaky. I do hope to fatten you up before school starts up again." She gave Violet nine sausages drowned in gravy, ten peices of bacon, and eight peices of toast positively dripping in butter. "Well, eat up." She smiled approvingly as Violet gobbled the meal up faster than she ever had. "I do love feeding you."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." she grinned and got up to go to the living room. Remus followed.  
  
"Violet, are- are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked nervously. "With everything that's going on, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes." she said gently. "Thanks to you, I will anyway. You saved my life today, Remus. I don't know how to thank you enough." She said sincerely.  
  
"That's thanks enough." he said with a smile, squeezing her shoulder in response. After a minute, Remus reluctantly left Violet alone in the living room after much persuasion. "Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"  
  
"All right." she assured him. Once he'd left, she walked aimlessly around the living room. She walked around the rest of the house, stopping in a dark room she hadn't seen before. Curiousity got the better of her, and she lit the magical torches. In the middle of the room was a grand piano. It was an ordinary Muggle piano, but it was a rich shade of oak, and its ivory keys stood out sharply against the black and oak. She sat down at the bench hesitantly and tapped one of the keys. It had the ordinary sound of a piano, but this was the most finely tuned piano she'd ever heard. The song she'd written the summer after Cedric Diggory's death came to mind, and she started playing, her thin fingers running smoothly over the keys like any professional. Her smooth, clear, perfectly pitched voice rang out over the room.  
  
"Spend all your time waiting," she began quietly.   
  
"For that second chance.   
  
For a break that would make it okay.  
  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough.  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh beautiful release  
  
Memory seeps through my veins  
  
Let me be empty  
  
And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight."  
  
Remus walked down the hall toward the loo, when he heard the beautiful combination of piano keys and a melodious, soft voice distantly. Curiously, he headed in the direction of the music, stopping shortly in front of the open door, gawking at Violet, who sat with her eyes shut tightly against the tears in them. He stood as still as he could, praying she wouldn't see him, for if she did, she would surely stop singing.  
  
"In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you feel  
  
You are born from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of an angel  
  
May you find some comfort here." The tear slipped out from beneath her eyelid, and Remus could only gape.  
  
"So tired of the straight life  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
The storm keeps on twisting  
  
Keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
Don't make no difference  
  
Escaping one last time  
  
It's easier to believe  
  
And this sweet madness  
  
Oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees." She took a quivering breath and started the chorus again, still oblivious to Remus's presence.  
  
"In the arms of an angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you feel  
  
You are born from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of an angel  
  
May you find some comfort here.  
  
You're in the arms of an angel  
  
may you find some comfort here..."  
  
Her voice slowly faded away, as it was supposed to, and she continued playing her song on the piano. Slowly the tune ended, and Violet was left sitting on the stool, her fingers resting lightly on the keys.  
  
Finally she opened her emerald green eyes, and gasped when she saw Remus standing there. "H-how long have you been standing there?" she sputtered.  
  
"For quite a while." he gaped at Violet, who looked thoroughly embarrassed. "How did you learn to sing like that?"  
  
"Was it okay?" she said tentatively.  
  
"Okay? Violet, that was amazing! I've never heard anything that beautiful!"  
  
Violet face turned a brilliant red. In fact, she gave Ron's hair a run for it's money. "Thank you..." she said quietly. She turned to go and Remus wrapped her in another warm embrace. Her eyes blurred with tears again and one dripped onto Remus's shoulder.  
  
Remus lightly patted her back for a few seconds and she pulled away.  
  
She wiped the tears off of her face again and turned away. "I'm, uh, sorry about that..." she muttered, still looking a bit embarrassed. "I-I think I'll, er, go outside and play some Quidditch." she said quickly, sliding past Remus, who stared bewildered after her.  
  
She entered the kitchen where Ron, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and the twins, Fred and George were lounging around carelessly. When she entered, they all looked around at each other nervously. Violet grinned. "What?" she said innocently. "I just wanted to know if you'd play Quidditch with me."  
  
After a moment, they all reacted at the same time. "Sure! Let's go!" they all said, leaping up and racing out the door.  
  
Violet grinned and followed, beating them all to the broom shed effortlessly. Violet's Firebolt was easily the best broom of all. In any case, it beat everyone's Cleansweeps and even Charlie's Numbus 2002, which he'd saved and scrimped for almost a year to buy.  
  
"Okay!" Bill yelled as they were all up in the air. "Violet and Ginny are both Seekers, so they're Captain. Choose a Keeper, Violet!"  
  
"Ron!" she decided straightaway.  
  
"Bill!" Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"The Keepers will have to be Chasers as well. It gives it a bit of a twist. Who do you want as your Beaters? If you get Fred and George, they have to take turns playing, as there will only be one Beater for the opposite team."  
  
"Fred and George, obviously." She beckoned them over.  
  
"Ha ha! I get Charlie!" Ginny cheered. "I pity your team!"  
  
"Release the balls!" Bill ordered. "And don't you dare do anything with those Bludgers this time, FRED!"  
  
Fred looked crestfallen, but obliged and released the balls.  
  
"Hold on..." Bill handed Violet the Quaffle. "Drop that when I say go... GO!"  
  
And the game began. Bill and Ron fiercely battled for the Quaffle. Even though Bill wasn't trying as hard as he could have and Ron was trying his hardest, Ron was certainly no match for Bill. He demonstrated that same spectacular save he'd made the prrevious school year, kicking the Quaffle away from his goals and landing it in the middle of Bill's goal post, leaving Bill staring blankly at Ron, who blushed deeply. Violet had a suspicious feeling that it had been an accident, but she didn't say anything, hoping it would instead boost Ron's confidence.  
  
Charlie did prove to be a better Beater than the twins combined. The result of this was that Fred or George would hit the Bludgers harder and quicker than ever before, nearly taking off Ginny's head in the process. "Sorry, Gin!" George called to his sister, who was fuming.  
  
Violet and Ginny were slowly circling the pitch looking all over for the Snitch. Ginny looked as though she'd seen it, but what she had seen was the glint of Ron's watch. Violet noticed that Ginny was tailing her constantly, so she suddenly dived toward the ground, Ginny automatically following her. Two feet from the ground, she pulled sharply back up, Ginny nearly crashing to the ground. Immediately after, Violet saw the Snitch floating lazily directly above Ron's head. She zoomed toward it, snatching it up just as it had nearly gotten away. Her team cheered; Ginny's groaned and cursed. For a split second, Violet forgot everything but the game. It had felt wonderful to play Quidditch again.  
  
As they all dived down toward the ground again, the small crowd below erupted into cheers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Percy (who looked rather nervous about being accepted back into the family), and surprisingly, Albus Dumbledore. What he was doing here was beyond Violet, but she had the sinking feeling it had to do with her uncle.  
  
As she hopped off her broom and towards the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he spoke. "Before you ask, I have indeed heard of what happened at your uncle's house. However, I have not yet decided what to do about the situation. Of course, you cannot come back this summer, but I haven't yet figured out what to do about next summer. Warnings have not worked; threats have not worked; reminders have not worked. Tonight I will decide what to do about what happened." With that, he turned around and entered the house without another word.  
  
Remus beckoned to Violet. She suddenly realized just how angry she was. "Just what did you tell him?" she said angrily.  
  
"Everything..." he said slowly. "Vi, don't get mad. I had to tell him. It's because of him that you had to live with your aunt and uncle in the first place."  
  
"REMUS, I DON'T WANT EVERYONE KNOWING ABOUT IT!" Violet screamed in rage, not caring that the Weasley's were edging away in fear. She knew deep down that this was the most rational thing for Remus to do, but right now she didn't care. "I JUST WANT TO FORGET THE WHOLE THING EVER HAPPENED!"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and she yanked away. Remus willed himself not to lose his own temper. "Violet, calm down. As good as it may feel, you can't just forget about what happened. Something has to be done about it. I told him for your own good, you know."  
  
"Forget it." She snapped, and stormed into the house and up the stairs, into Ginny's bedroom, where she was to sleep for the rest of the summer.   
  
The end of this chapter 


	3. talking

All Alone?  
  
Chapter Three to my lovely story  
  
(crickets chirp half-heartedly in the background) Hello? Is anyone out there? Any fans? Violet? Remus? Sirius?  
  
Imaginary Sirius: Lemme type!  
  
Cierra: Hey, Sirius, mate, what are you doing here?  
  
Sirius: Thought I'd drop by to tell all those people out there reading this to REVIEW! Really, I like not being a murderer, so please don't make me one! Nobody ignores Cierra!  
  
Cierra: Aw, that's the first time you've been protective over me. (Giant boulder crashes on top of Cierra and Sirius is picking at his fingernails absentmindedly.)  
  
Sirius: Huh? You say something? (Sees Cierra crushed under boulder) Oh, shit... Wingardium Leviosa! (Shoves Cierra out with foot) Sorry about that, Cierra.  
  
Cierra: Ah, it's all good. Help me drink this twenty-four pack of Mountain Dew.  
  
Sirius: YAY! CAFFIENE!  
  
Well, now you've entered the imaginary world of Sirius and Cierra for a few seconds. If he behaves, he'll return next chapter. Anyway, on with the annoying disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: (runs from angry mob with pitchforks and torches and hoes (haha I said "hoes"!) I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD, REMMYKINS OR ANYONE ELSE BESIDES VIOLET POTTER, YOU MORONS! I own Violet! She is my property!--  
  
Violet: Cierra, could you loosen the leash?! Plea--gasp! Choke!  
  
--oops. Sorry, Vi. Anyway, she's my property, so stay away!  
  
On with the show!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Violet refused to talk to Remus for two days. Even though she knew that she was being irrational, she ignored him anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was getting very frustrated with Violet's behavior. He didn't like to force anyone to talk, but this was getting rediculous.  
  
The third day, after lunch, Remus cornered Violet in the hall, when she was on her way to Ginny's room, where she had taken to hiding out since her little temper tantrum.  
  
Violet looked a little surprised but quietly said, "Let me by."  
  
"No. We need to talk." He said, stretching his arm across the narrow hallway, blocking Violet's path.  
  
"Let me by!" she said, growing steadily angrier.  
  
"No." He said again.  
  
"Fine. I'll go myself." She tried to push his arm aside, but he held it there rigidly. Violet sighed in disgust and tried to duck under his arm, the result being that he caught her around the collar and pulled her back. "Let go of me! I don't want to talk to you!" She struggled to get away.  
  
Remus sighed in annoyance and held her against the wall by her upper arms until she stopped struggling, defeated. "Fine." she said angrily. "I'll talk to you, if it makes you happy."  
  
"Thank you. Now will you please come with me to the family room." It was more of a command than a request.  
  
"Why the family room?" She was momentarily distracted.  
  
"Because the rest of us want to talk to you, too." Remus said, knowing full well she wasn't going to like that.  
  
"Oh, no." She shook her head, pulling out of his slackened grasp. "NO! I am NOT talking to everyone. It's nobody's business but mine what happened in that house!"  
  
Remus fought the anger building in his chest. "You know what?" he yelled, forgetting himself for a moment. "I made it my business the other day when I got you out of that house! And those people out there-" He indicated toward the family room. "-care about you as much as I do, so it's as much our business as yours!"  
  
Violet was struck dumb at Remus's words. She could tell she wasn't going to win here. "Okay," she sighed. "I'll come." She must have looked as miserable about it as she felt, because Remus clapped her on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"That's it, Vi. Come on." He led her to the living room, where the Weasley's were all waiting. Remus pointed to a chair, and Violet felt as though her knees had given way, and she dropped into the chair, not speaking for a moment. Finally, she looked up and said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Dumbledore spoke first. "Even though Remus told me of what happened in that house, we need to know every detail of what happened from you. You've been through so much and survived, so I must ask you to please gather up your courage again and tell us everything."  
  
Violet drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "To tell you everything, I'd have to go back to my earliest memories. The first time I can remember ever getting hit was when I was three or four. I'd had a nightmare and went upstairs because I was too scared to stay in the cupboard. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon had woken up when I screamed and I came across him in the hallway. He-he picked me up and threw me across the hall and kicked me. I yelled once and woke up Dudley, so he got to have a go at me too. I think someone hit me on the head or something, because I don't remember anything after that. I just woke up in my cupboard and stayed there for about a week with no meals." She looked up at everyone, who were gaping at her. "That's just when it began." She looked at Dumbledore, who nodded as if to say, "Go on."  
  
"So until I was around seven, I wasn't beaten too badly unless I did something really bad, like the time I'd turned my English professor's wig blue. It put me in the hospital for almost two weeks." she shuddered, recalling the painful memory.  
  
Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"I know this is a personal question but I need you to answer it truthfully. Did your uncle ever touch you? In that way?"  
  
At first Violet looked confused, then disgusted. "No, thank God. He went on about how filthy I was anyway, so I was safe there." she could see the relieved looks on everyone's faces. "The fact that he didn't was the only thing that kept me from killing myself, but I was always so scared that he would..." her voice faded into nothing as she stared blankly ahead.  
  
"Come on, Vi." Remus patted her her shoulder gently. "Just tell us a little more."  
  
"Anyway, when I was seven, things went from bad to worse. Vernon was having problems at Grunnings, the company he worked for at the time. He started drinking. It started out as beer, which wasn't too bad, because he'd just be a bit stupid and would generally leave me alone. But when he started up with liquor and tequila, I'd have to run like hell whenever he came into the room. He'd given up on hitting me with fists and feet. Sometimes, he'd hit me with the broken bottle. That's how I got this one scar right in front of my ear and a couple on my arms. A couple of times, he'd use his belt, hitting me in the face, on the back, anywhere. He'd use Dudley's baseball bat. He used a two-by-four once. The worst was most likely the whip. He'd use it all the time. Then, he got fired. From then on, life was a pure nightmare. I was starved, worked like a slave, and beaten every day. Then, when I got accepted at Hogwarts, things changed. Whenever I'd come home, I wasn't beaten as often. Vernon had gone to rehab, and if he ever did hit me it was a simple whack around the head.  
  
"Then, this summer, after you and Tonks and Moody, er, 'threatened' them, Vernon was madder than ever. He seemed delighted that I had no--" She swallowed. "-No godfather to threaten him with anymore, and he went to town. Every little thing I'd do, he'd beat the hell out of me. The other day, I burned the bacon and he hit me round the head with the frying pan. I wouldn't let him see me cry, so to keep myself from crying, I got cheeky with him. I said to him, 'Is that the best you've got?' and he punched me in the stomach and knocked me on the ground. Then he kicked me over and over, breaking a rib I think, until Aunt Petunia told him to stop. Then, when Dudley insulted Sirius, I... lost control, and somehow levitated him without a wand. Then, I threw Uncle Vernon across the room with my other hand, and dropped Dudley. Suddenly, I realized what I'd done and ran out, then later I met up with Remus." She stopped to take a breath.  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. "About that incident," he said. "The Ministry of Magic has thankfully chosen to overlook it. I thought you'd like to know that. Continue, please."  
  
"Once Remus had taken me back, I made him stay outside, because I didn't want him to know what had been going on," She looked apologetically at Remus, who squeezed her shoulder in response. "I thought I'd positively die if Vernon had made a scene in front of Remus. Anyway, once I'd shut the door, he covered my mouth and shoved me into the wall. I started sinking down to the floor, and he grabbed me by my throat and pulled me up again and slapped me in the face. I tried to scream, but naturally, as I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream either. He punched me in the face and broke my nose so badly, it's a wonder Remus was able to fix it, as bad as his Healing is..." She grinned, trying to lighten things up. "Only joking, only joking. Then, he threw me into the china cabinet and cut me all up, and kicked me a few times. Then, I suppose he kicked me in the head because I lost conciousness. That's when Remus came in." She stared down at her hands. "And-and that's just what happened."  
  
She was greeted by stunned silence. Even Remus was so shocked, he gripped her shoulder tighter and tighter until she visibly flinched, and he immediately jerked his hand back. Then, everyone responded. "Oh, Violet, I had no idea!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, hugging Violet tightly. Soon, the whole family was jostling to hug her, except Mr. Weasley, who seemed numb at the fact that Muggles would be so horrible. Fred and George picked her up and squeezed the living daylights out of her, assuring her that it wasn't her fault. "Yeah, believe me, if we'd been there, we'd be in Azkaban by now," Fred assured her. Ginny clung to her, bawling. Bill and Charlie each wrapped her in huge, protective hugs. Ron was the last of the Weasleys. He stood there, awkwardly, then threw his arms around her, blubbering, "I'm so sorry, Vi. I've known about it since last year and I should have told someone." Luckily, Violet was the only one to hear this, so she shushed him and tried to assure him that she was fine. Once he'd let go, he backed away into the kitchen with embarrassment. Then, Remus seized her by the hand and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you, Violet Potter." he said with tears in voice, but managing not to cry so far. "That must have been horrible to talk about."  
  
Violet felt her face growing hot. "It wasn't so bad once I'd gotten started."  
  
"I wouldn't have been able to tell everyone all that."  
  
"Yes, you would. I didn't think I'd be able to tell everyone that, but I did."  
  
"Just stop arguing and agree with me," Remus said good-naturedly, putting Violet in a headlock, holding her there for several seconds, until he eventually let go at her pitiful attempts to escape.  
  
"By the way, just what all did Sirius teach you, Remus?" Violet said, curiously.  
  
"Just about everything, I suppose." Remus shrugged. "I never figured out where he learned it all, seeing as he was a pure-blood, and his family hated everything to do with Muggles. He taught me standard fighting; he taught me how to get out of dangerous situations, like how to break out of a headlock, or successfully fight someone who's got a knife to your throat. Things like that. I also know how to swordfight, throw knives, and other various things. Why?"  
  
"I was, er, wondering if you'd teach me," she said hesitantly, looking down at the floor.  
  
Remus looked mildly surprised but gratified. "I'd be happy to. When would you like to start?"  
  
"Is tomorrow morning okay?" She asked. "I know you're busy with the Order, and I--"  
  
"Tomorrow's good." Remus interrupted. "I'm free every morning. I don't really have to do much until late afternoons. I don't really think you need much, as good as you punch."  
  
"Oh, that." she brushed it off with a shrug. "All I really know how to do is punch. I need to know how to fight, because I'm not always going to have a wand on me."  
  
"Relax, Violet, I've already said I'd teach you." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Rem." she grinned, and followed the Weasley twins outside, where they were most likely going to stir up some mischief.  
  
Remus gazed proudly after her. She was getting to be more like her parents everyday. More like her father than mother, actually. He watched her and the Weasley twins muttering about whatever it was they were plotting, then turned around and went in the kitchen.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, as well as Dumbledore, were sitting at the table. They looked up when Remus entered the room. "Uh, hi," he said a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Remus, do sit down." Dumbledore pulled out the chair next to him. "I feel we need to discuss the matter of Violet."  
  
"What's to discuss?" he said. "We know for sure she's not going back there, right?"  
  
"I have not yet decided about that, Remus. I--"  
  
"What do you mean you haven't yet decided?!" Remus exploded. "You've seen what's happened to her over the last month, Albus! As well as her whole life! She's being beaten half to death, and she damn sure isn't getting fed half of what she should! What's there to decide?"  
  
"Remus, she has to go back once a year, for her own safety." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"FOR HER OWN SAFETY?!!" Remus yelled in rage. "I'd sure hate to see your idea of danger, Albus, because Violet is not safe in her aunt's house! You've let this happen to her, Dumbledore, and I am not about to let it happen again. I will not let you send her back there; you'll have to kill me first."  
  
"Remus, Violet has to be among her mother's blood at least once a year, for her own protection."  
  
"Really, and what kind of protection can they offer her? What, so they can attack her, but no one else can?"  
  
"You're right, on one count. No one else can attack her. Lily gave her life for Violet's, and that protection lingers in her veins, as well as Petunia's. To keep her among her mother's blood will be to protect her. So long as she returns there at least once a year, she's safe from the harm of Voldemort or any of his supporters."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flinched, but Remus didn't bat an eyelash. "You told her what you told me about her and Voldemort, right?"  
  
"That one must kill the other?"  
  
"Yes, that. Has it ever occurred to you that you're just drawing it out? One of these days, she's got to face up with him again, and it'll either be life or death for her. Keeping Violet at her aunt and uncle's cannot protect her from that!"  
  
"You are right, Remus. She has got to face up with him again. I am trying to keep her safe until then--"  
  
"Admit it, Albus. Violet cannot go back there. You've made a huge mistake on this one, Albus. A huge one."  
  
Dumbledore removed his half-moon glasses, and rubbed under his blue eyes, eyes that had begun to look tired and almost defeated. "Remus, once again, you are right. I have made a huge mistake, one that I don't think I'll be able to fix. But, I'd like to know this: what kind of protection can you offer her that her relatives cannot?"  
  
"I can't protect her like her aunt's blood can. But, I can train her. I can teach her to fight, to duel. I can prepare her for what is to come. Instead of coddling her and keeping her perfectly safe while jeopardizing her as well, I can strengthen her. We all can. I care about Violet as much as you do, Albus. But, I can't ignore what's been happening. So, whether you like it or not, Violet cannot return to Privet Drive."  
  
"Remus..." he began once again. "This is no longer in my hands. I will trust you to do what's right for Violet. I will allow you to take her in, and train her and care for her, provided that you take certain measurements and cautions. Perhaps you can protect Violet far better than I ever dreamed of." With that, Dumbledore Disapparated with a loud CRACK!  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
So, how was that? I know, I know, I need to make them a bit longer, but everytime I try, I either get writer's block, or find the perfect place to stop.  
  
Sirius: WHEEEEEEEE! I can fly! (jumps off table) CRASH!  
  
Cierra: That's it. No more Mountain Dew for you.  
  
Sirius: You suck. You're such a killjoy!  
  
Cierra: If you mean I'm more responsible than you are, you're right.  
  
Sirius: (makes rude hand gesture at Cierra, who smacks him) Bah. I'm going to go play... LA LA LA LA LA LA...  
  
Cierra: Anyway, I'm begging someone to please, please, please REVIEW! No one likes my stowwy, huh? pout... SIRIUS, YOU GET OFF THAT CEILING FAN! You didn't pay for it, my mom did. (to audience) That's the last time I let him watch Jackass the movie. Well, uh... Cheerio! 


	4. training and birthdays

AAll Alone?  
  
Chappie number 4  
  
THANK YOU TO MY FIRST REVIEWERS! STINKY STAN AND KAHUNA!!!! I'm glad you liked the story. Oh, and if you've noticed that the third chapter was a little wierd, I accidentally loaded the wrong chapter into it. Sorry for that mistake. I fixed it so you can re-read chapter three if you like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and stuff you've seen in the HP books, yada yada yada...  
  
Here I am at 5:08 a.m. working on this, because I've been too lazy to take my sleeping pills. Sirius, thankfully, is sleeping and won't be interrupting me, provided I don't get too loud. Well, let's go.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"All right, Vi. Now, hit me as hard as you can."  
  
"No way! I'm not going to hit you!"  
  
It was 6:30 in the morning in a large spare room in the Burrow, where Remus was teaching Violet how to fight. Remus had conjured several punching bags, gloves, a weight set, some jump ropes, a pull-up bar, and a rope to climb. They were standing face-to-face, fists raised in the center of a mat.  
  
Remus sighed, shoving his hair out of his eyes. "Violet, I have to see how good you punch, like where you need improvement and such." when she still refused to hit him, he pulled out his wand. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll put a charm on these gloves. That way, I'll be able to feel the force of the punch, but you won't be able to hurt me." He tossed her the gloves. "Now, will you cooperate?"  
  
Violet sighed and pulled the gloves on.  
  
"Good." Remus said. "Now, pretend you're mad at me. I don't know, er... pretend I just insulted Sirius!"  
  
Violet's eyes narrowed. The fact that he'd mentioned Sirius had done it. She brought her arm back, and swung it forward, stepping into the swing so as to throw her whole body weight into the punch. It connected cleanly with Remus's jaw and he fell to the ground. After recovering from the shock, Remus gasped, "Just what did he teach you?!"  
  
"Enough to know to step forward and throw your body weight into the punch." Violet took off one of the gloves and extended a hand to help Remus up.  
  
"Thanks." He muttered. "So, your punching's good, so far. But, I want to teach you different methods of hitting. For instance, if you want to provoke your opponent, which I wouldn't recommend doing unless you absolutely have to, you could try slapping with your open hand. It's the same as a punch. You throw your whole body into it, and it will hurt." He tossed her a pair of thin leather gloves that he had charmed. "Try it on me."  
  
violet looked apprehensive, but slapped him hard, causing Remus's head to jerk to the opposite direction. "Not bad." He said. "You can also try jabbing. Do it repeatedly; once won't hurt anyone." He demonstrated on the punching bag, which would yell everytime he hit it. He stepped aside so as to allow Violet room to demonstrate. She hit hard enough for the bag to complain, "Now, really, do you have to hit so hard?"  
  
"Not bad again. However, the rest of your body has to remain a bit rigid. Not so stiff that you're not flexible anymore, but you don't want to lose control and miss completely, or maybe fall on your face. Not remotely good for winning these things. That's it. Stand stiff like that, good. Now try it."  
  
This time, the bag yelped in pain, cursing at her after she was done. She looked over at Remus, who smiled. "Very good, Violet. Very good. Now, I want to move on to blocking."  
  
For the next hour or so, Remus taught Violet how to block numerous punches, trying them out on her, only managing to hit her once with the charmed gloves. Even then, he hastened forward to help her up. "Are you okay? I didn't hit too hard, did I?"  
  
Violet sighed, exasperated. "I'm fine! The gloves are charmed, remember?"  
  
He looked sheepish. "I guess I'm just paranoid I'll hurt you."  
  
"I don't think if someone tries to hit me they're going to ask me if I'm okay." She picked up her watch from the floor. "Almost eight o' clock... I guess we'd better go shower and get ready for breakfast. They'll wonder where we are."  
  
Violet beat Remus to the shower and for his sake, only took about five minutes in the shower, dressed quickly, and was out before he could knock on the door.  
  
She sat down at the table, as the Weasleys slowly filtered into the kitchen. As Mrs. Weasley Summoned eggs and butter and sausages, Violet got up to help. Mrs. Weasley noticed and said, "Oh, no dear, you don't have to help me. I'll get along fine on my own. Do sit down and rest."  
  
It took a lot more persuading, but Violet agreed to sit down and wait. Ron sat down on one side of her. "You okay?" he said quietly.  
  
"Of course I'm okay!" she said, playfully smacking him. "I'm here, eating a decent meal, actually enjoying the rest of my summer. I'm among people that actually give a damn about me. Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"Just checking." Ron said hastily. "You know I worry about you."  
  
"Well, don't. I'm doing fine, really I am." And she meant it. Remus sat down on the opposite side of her, looking a bit tired from the training session. Seeing Violet's worried glance, he said, carefully choosing his words, as he didn't want everyone to know he was training Violet. They might let it slip to someone. "I've just been working out this morning and I'm a little rusty, as I haven't worked out in a while. I'll be up to speed soon enough."  
  
Violet wasn't entirely convinced, but let it go when Mrs. Weasley handed out plates covered in food, Violet's threatening to spill onto the floor. Remus laughed. "Wow, Molly. With all this food you've been making, we might have Violet almost to a decent weight by the end of the summer."  
  
"Oh, shut up." she muttered, digging into the plate. Even though she'd had three large meals and a couple snacks the day before, she was ravenous. After convincing Mrs. Weasley that she didn't need a third helping, she got up and ventured into the living room, Remus following her. Albus Dumbledore was again, standing in the middle of the room.   
  
"I need to discuss something with the two of you. Would you sit down?" He gestured to the comfortable, worn couch, where they both sat down warily. "Thank you." He cleared his voice. "Now, as you both know, Violet can not return to Privet Drive. You have Remus to thank for that. He insisted that you don't return. It is finally decided that Remus will take you in, provided that we take several cautions."  
  
Violet was so stunned that she didn't say a word, only gaping at Dumbledore. He continued. "One, you will be sent a supply of Wolfsbane Potion every month. Violet, it is up to you to ensure that he drinks it at least a week previous to the full moon. Two, you will have to register to become an Animagus. This will take months to do, as only the most skilled witches and wizards have accomplished it. And Remus's friends." A smile played at his lips. "You will be allowed to transform during the full moon, and only during the full moon. The house and your progress will be monitered. Professor McGonagall will be instructing you on becoming an Animagus. Three, Remus will be training you, not only in Wizard dueling, but Muggle dueling, as well. There will be a certain time during the day when you will practice magical dueling, and again, you will be closely monitored. Do you accept these terms?"  
  
"With all do respect, sir," Violet found her voice finally. "But are you mad? Of course, I accept! I want to live with Remus! If... if he'll take me of course." She looked up at Remus.  
  
"Are YOU mad?" he said with a grin. "Of course, I want to take you in! Why wouldn't I?" He bit back laughter at the look on her face, before she pounced on him, hugging him so tightly he had to gasp for breath.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she shouted, her voice muffled from her face being pressed against Remus's shoulder.  
  
When she finally pulled away, she was grinning so hard, her cheeks were getting sore, but she couldn't stop for the life of her. It was as though she'd sucked up a lung's worth of laughing gas.  
  
Remus had to fight to keep himself from smiling as big as Violet was. He was ecstatic that she was coming to live with him, but he was more pleased at Violet's joy that she was to live with him. It felt good to have someone fully appreciate his presence.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the scene but continued, "You will have to attend a court hearing regarding the paperwork and terms to the agreement. Don't look so scared, Violet. It's not a disciplinary hearing like last time."  
  
Violet relaxed. She had just freaked out that she was to attend another hearing. She would have happily attended a dozen hearings if it meant that she could stay with Remus.  
  
Just then, the Weasley's burst in. "Mum and Dad've just given us the good news!" Fred yelled, picking Violet up again and spinning her around so fast she squealed like a prep. "You're not going back to live with those bastards!" His face dropped at his mother's icy glare. "Sorry, mum, I mean, I mean--"  
  
"What he means to say, mum," George elbowed Fred. "She's not going to live with those sorry excuses for humans?"  
  
"Well said, George!" Fred said thankfully, dropping Violet.  
  
"I think a celebration is in order!" Charlie said with a grin. "Firewhiskey for everyone!"  
  
"CHARLIE WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.  
  
"I mean, wine for the adults, butterbeer for the, er, adolescents." He said hastily.  
  
That night everyone was happy. Remus and Violet had grins pasted on their faces all night. The Weasleys were wringing Violets hand all night. Finally, everyone began getting drowsy, and slowly filed off to bed, leaving Remus and Violet alone downstairs.  
  
"Remus," Violet began. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Violet?" Remus looked hurt. "Why wouldn't I want to do this? Why would you assume that?"  
  
"Rem, I don't want you to get hurt." Violet said shakily. "I've had enough people get hurt because of me, and I don't want to add you to the list."  
  
"Violet." Remus grasped her shoulders tightly. "Look at me. Violet, no one got hurt because of you. Do you understand me? No one. I wouldn't be at risk because I took care of you. I risk my life every time I do an assignment for the Order. I risk my life every time I deliver an important message for Dumbledore. Even if you were a threat to me, I'd take you in anyway. It'd be worth the risk."  
  
"Remus, I've already lost Sirius to them." She stared him in the face. "I can't lose you too."  
  
"Violet, you'll never lose me." His voice had turned soft. "I don't care if I've died or lived forever. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. Don't ever forget that."  
  
He loosened his grip on her shoulders, and pulled her gently into his arms. As he held her loosely, patting her on the head, he could just make out the words, "I never even got to say goodbye to him."  
  
"Vi..." He said soothingly. "We're not meant to say goodbye. It was never intended that we should part from those we love."  
  
"Dumbledore said that once." Violet said with a bit of laughter in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. That's, er, where I got it from. I must admit, Dumbledore knows what he's talking about."  
  
"Yeah..." Violet lapsed into silence. It did comfort her though, to know that Sirius had never truly left her. She managed to go to sleep that night, still leaning on Remus, her head on his shoulder, without crying or waking up screaming all night.  
  
* * *  
  
Over the next two weeks, Violet developed a new routine. Get up at 4:30 in the morning, slip on a bikini, shorts, a tank top, and trainers, go outside and run around the Weasley's yard, which was estimated to be about a square mile. She would then take off her clothes and swim a few laps around the pond, get out, and run another mile until she was dry. She would then return to the workout room, where Remus would often find her stretching, doing pullups, climbing the rope, or pounding the snot out of the punching bag. At first, she found it rather difficult to run a mile at 4:30, swim several laps, then run another mile, and continue with training, but in time, it grew easier. Remus had moved from teaching her how to punch and block as she grew better and better at it to different methods of kicking. When she successfully got Remus in the head with a spinning kick (one that took forever to learn) they moved on to tricks like escaping a headlock, and other various things. Remus said he'd never been prouder of her progress.  
  
However, one morning, Violet found herself being waken up by whispering voices. She could dimly make out, "Try shooting water at her with your wand, Fred."  
  
Violet fought a smile, and instead faked a little groan, rolling to the side.  
  
"Shut up, George! You'll wake her." She heard a smack, and a curse, followed by a small scuffle. Now seemed like the best time.  
  
"STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE! I'M SLEEPING!" she roared like a banshee, pretty good for someone who'd just woke up.  
  
The look on their faces was completely priceless. Fred had hold of Ron's collar and had his fist raised. Ron's hands were still in front of his face, which was turned towards Violet. Remus was standing in the doorway, looking amused at this scene. "You were awake the whole time, Violet. I saw you."  
  
"Shhh..." She shook her head very obviously. "I've been ASLEEP." She put a lot of emphasis on the word.  
  
Remus snorted. "Right." He strolled over to the sofa, and seized her by the wrist. "Now, get up. Come into the kitchen."  
  
She protested, but he dragged her over to the kitchen door. "Wait..." He pulled out his wand, flicked it, and a bandana fastened itself around Violet's eyes.  
  
"Remus, this is rediculous." She tried tugging the bandana off, but it refused to be pulled off. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just come in the kitchen. There's a surprise for you. You're going to ruin it."  
  
She sighed, but allowed Remus to lead her into the kitchen and sit her down. She felt the bandana come off, and, on cue, the Weasleys all shrieked, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIOLET!"  
  
Violet gasped at the enormous chocolate cake, and the huge stack of gifts on the table. "I'd completely forgotten it was my birthday!" she said truthfully.  
  
"Well, are you gonna open them?" Charlie said impatiently, shoving her a stack of boxes.  
  
"Okay?" She said unsurely, choosing the one on top, from Ginny, which turned out to be a platinum charm bracelet with four beautiful charms: a dog, which obviously represented Sirius, a stag, a wolf, and a lone girl with long hair. "Oh, Ginny..." she said softly. "It's beautiful..."  
  
"I knew you liked silver," Ginny blushed almost as red as her hair. "but I knew since you were going to live with Remus, it was out of the question. So I got platinum instead."  
  
"I love it!" she said breathlessly, pulling it on. "It'll go with my locket!" (More about the locket later) Ginny beamed. Violet reached for the next one.  
  
"That one's from us." Fred put in helpfully.  
  
It turned out to be two huge boxes full of trick wands, Canary Creams, Portable Swamps, Skiving Snackboxes, and such. Violet could tell it would come in incredibly handy for the next year. "Thanks, guys!" Violet grinned, clapping George on the back.  
  
"Open mine," Bill said, shoving his toward her. "You might find that handy..."  
  
Violet tore it open and gasped again. It was the knife she'd gotten from Sirius, only it was intact. The blade was no longer melted, instead it was the way it was before it had melted. When she flicked it open, the blade popped out, as long and hard (haha, LONG and HARD. Yes. I know, I'm disgusting...) as before.  
  
"I found the melted parts around that door ages ago, and I managed to mold it and freeze it to make it the way it was bef-- whoa!" He laughed as Violet threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screeched.  
  
"Wow. I knew you'd like it, but I wasn't expecting that much of a reaction." Bill looked very pleased.  
  
"Okay, now it's my turn," said Charlie. "Open it, Vi!"  
  
She had a slight idea what his may be. But nevertheless, pretended to look clueless. She was right. In fancy wooden case, lay a brand new Quaffle, two quivering Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. "Yes!" she said with a grin. "I've been wanting my own set. We can try it out later today."  
  
She opened Mrs. Weasley's gift, which was a home-made tee shirt with a V on it, and an enormous box of fudge brownies. "Thank you, Mrs. W." she said, pulling the tee shirt on over the tank top she was wearing and taking a huge bite out of a brownie.  
  
Mr. Weasley's gift was surprisingly, a Sony Discman and a stack of alternative rock CD's. "Wow. How did you know I love AFI?" She said with a smile.  
  
"I've bewitched it so it won't need bat-bat-whatd'youcallems or eclectic cords." He said quietly. "Maybe you could show me how it works sometime?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Weasley." She bit back laughter. "Thanks."  
  
Ron's gift was rather small. It turned out to be a photograph of himself, Hermione, and Violet in their first year. She laughed at how little they all were. "Oh, Ron..." she hugged him tighter than ever. "It's wonderful!"  
  
Ron hugged her back, overjoyed that she loved his gift. Last was supposed to be Remus, but suddenly a figure with bushy hair slid out of the fireplace onto the floor. Standing up quickly, she brushed herself off, and threw her arms around Violet. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way here, and landed in some couple's living room while they were snogging! Oh, stop laughing, you guys! It's not funny." She turned towards Violet again. "Oh here's your gift."  
  
It turned out to be, of course, a book. Violet looked skeptically at it's blank pages. "This isn't another homework diary, is it?"  
  
"No. It's a journal. One that only you can open, by asking it to open itself. If anyone else tries to open it, it'll attack them."  
  
"Thanks, Hermione! This'll probably come in handy."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part!" Hermione pulled out a second one, and tossed it to Remus. "Now, if you each carry it on you all the time, you can communicate with each other. All you have to do is just call for the other person, and if they say your name, it means they accept and your faces will appear on whatever page, and you can talk to each other. So it doubles as a journal and a communicator. Oh, and the other person can't read what you wrote." She looked very pleased with herself.  
  
"Excellent, Hermione!" Violet said, high-fiving Hermione.  
  
"That kicks the crap out of my gift." shrugged Ginny.  
  
"Remus, you're next," Mrs. Weasley said, handing her Remus's gift.  
  
"Wait, Vi." Remus pulled her aside. "You may want to open that one later. Alone."  
  
She sensed that it was a rather sentimental gift, so she nodded and stowed it away in her trunk, much to the annoyance of the Weasleys.  
  
That day was the best Violet had ever had. Following the presents, they all had a very unhealthy breakfast of chocolate cake, then went outside to play Quidditch with Violet's new set. Violet's team won seven times, and Ginny's won twice.  
  
They didn't even have lunch, instead playing all the way up until dinnertime.  
  
Dinnertime was, of course, loud and cheery as always. Violet sat next to Remus, who was either talking with her in a kind of code about what he would teach her tomorrow for training, or having the usual discussion about goblins with Mr. Weasley and Bill. Mrs. Weasley was scolding the twins after the third time they'd slipped a Canary Cream into Ron's potatoes. Mr. Weasley was playing with several batteries, looking thoroughly embarrassed every time he saw Violet looking at him oddly. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were whispering excitedly. From what Violet could hear, she gathered they were trying to figure out just what Remus had gotten Violet. As a matter of fact, Violet was having immense difficulty not running up to Ginny's room and ripping open the gift herself. But she controlled herself until 8:30, after the exausted Weasleys, Remus, and Hermione had all gone to bed. Then, curiosity got the best of her and she opened her trunk, and unwrapped the package.  
  
There was a letter addressed to her, in a horribly and painfully familiar handwriting. It was dated 2 January 2003.  
  
Dear Violet, it began. I want to apologize to you for making such a scene yesterday in the kitchen. I didn't mean to scare you when I got so angry with Snape. And I'm sorry for pushing you and Harry out of the way when you got in the middle of it. It was just that Snape made me so mad when he insulted you two as well as James. Vi, you and Harry are all I have in this world, and I couldn't bear it if anything was to happen to you. Moony's my best friend, but even he can't compare with you and Harry. I also did want to tell you to be careful and study Occlumency as hard as you can. I know, I know you hate Snape almost half as much as I do. But you're going to have to grin and bear it. As big a buffoon as he is, he could save your life. Please take my advice on this one.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. I love you, Violet.  
  
Tears poured down her face upon reading this, and she carefully folded it back up and slipped it into the bottom of her trunk. Next, after the letter was a small photo album. Each picture featured the Marauders, although Peter Pettigrew had been blasted off of each page for obvious reasons. Most of the pictures showed a young Sirius and James wrestling and horsing around, sometimes mussing their hair, and occasionally flipping the bird with cocky grins on their faces. Remus was normally lurking near the edge of the frame with an embarrassed grin on his face, laughing at something Sirius had said, or occasionally reading an enormous book. Violet was reminded forcefully of Hermione.  
  
Violet had tears in her eyes as she looked at the last picture. It was of Sirius and James at the wedding, grinning with their arms casually draped around each other's shoulders. She tucked the album away and stared at the cieling for an hour trying not to cry.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Yes, I know, that was shmaltsy (did I spell that right?) Finally, though my chapters are getting longer! I couldn't figure out what Remus should get Violet, but I finally found something. Well, please review! 


	5. I'd watch myself if I were you

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Well, the fifth chapter, eh? Wow. I try not to take to long on my stories like some of my favorite authors do. Not being rude but I hate waiting for people to update! Ah well, I'm preoccupied with my story for now anyway. I got some ideas from the story Angels Do Have Claws. To any fans (are you out there?) if you have any ideas for the training with Remus, name some ideas of what he should teach her and describe them. Please? Thanks.  
  
Disclaimers: Hey, J.K. never you worry! I'm not getting credit for your characters! All righty then?  
  
Well, here I am arguing with Sirius over the bottle of firewhisky he won't let me have--  
  
Sirius: And I'm quite right not to let you have it, young lady. Just because your dad doesn't give a damn about you doesn't mean I don't.  
  
Cierra: Yeah, the ONE time he has to be a responsible adult, it's at my expense!  
  
Sirius: You watch your mouth and respect your elders.  
  
Cierra: You know? I think I liked you better when you were destroying my cieling fan!  
  
Sirius: Bleh. Now give me that firewhiskey. You can't have any.  
  
Cierra: (mutters swearwords under breath)  
  
Sirius: What was that? You want me to get Loony Loopy Lupin in here? He's better with lectures than I am.  
  
Cierra: Oh, okay. *I guess I'll have to get into it later* I mean, you're right, Sirius. I'm wayyyy too young to have firewhisky. Just don't make Loony Loopy Lupin lecture me. He always guilts me.  
  
Sirius: I'm always right...  
  
Lupin: Who do you think you're calling Loony Loopy Lupin?  
  
Cierra: Oh crap... Well I'll at least spare the readers the lecture so... Here we go!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was almost eight o' clock in the morning in the training room. At the moment, Remus was holding a knife to Violet's throat. "You know what to do..." he said quietly.  
  
Violet knew, all right. She raised her left arm and brought it backwards, smashing the back of her fist into Remus's nose at the same time hooking her right arm around the arm holding the knife and placed her hand on the back of her head. After he yelped in surprise when Violet smashed his face in, she grabbed his wrist with her left hand and pushed down on his elbow with her right hand while pulling her head out from his lock. Once she did, she twisted his arm behind his back and wrenched the knife from his grip and pulled him to the ground, instead holding the knife to his throat. After a second, she grinned, "Was that good?"  
  
"Wow." He didn't know what else to say. "I know I wasn't expecting that."  
  
Violet extended her hand and helped Remus up.  
  
"Thanks. I think you're ready to start sword fighting and throwing knives. But, we'll have to wait to start that until tomorrow. We're gonna be late."  
  
"Oh, by the way. Thanks for that letter and the album." Violet said softly.  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you would like it or not." He said honestly. "I wondered if it would upset you, but I figured you'd kill me if you knew I had it and didn't show it to you."  
  
Violet paused. "You're right. I would have." With that, she grinned and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Once they'd gotten into the kitchen, instead of a huge breakfast waiting on the table, they saw Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen, shoving toast into people's hands. "Oh, THERE you two are!" She said impatiently, shoving toast into their hands as well.. "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Remus smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh, damn! I'm so sorry, Molly! I forgot all about going to Diagon Alley today!"  
  
"Oh, never mind." she said, shoving an envelope into Violet's hand. "You've gotten your O.W.L scores! Hurry and open them, dear. We've got to go! Fred Weasley, you'd better turn your sister's hair right before we leave or I'll--"  
  
She was drowned out by Ginny's scream when she noticed her hair turning white and falling out.  
  
"Oh, come here, you!" She snatched up the bottle of Hair Regrowth potion and shoved it into Ginny's hand. "Well, drink it up! Don't just stand there like a bump on a log!"  
  
Violet ripped open her scores and read in stunned silence. "No way!" she screeched. "FOURTEEN O.W.L's?!! There's got to be some kind of mistake!"  
  
"Good job, Vi." Remus gave her a one-armed hug.  
  
"No mistake, Violet." Ron said. "I got twelve O.W.L's."  
  
"And I'm very, very proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley hugged him.  
  
"How many did you get, Hermione?" Violet said, bracing herself.  
  
Hermione tried to look modest, and failed dismally. "Seventeen."  
  
"Seventeen?! No way!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley tapped Violet's shoulder. "I hate to interrupt, dear, but we've got to get going." She turned back to Fred about to finish yelling at him, then sighed. "Oh, just get on to Diagon Alley then! You've got the keys to the vaults, right?"  
  
When they nodded, she handed Fred some Floo Powder and everyone, one by one, filed into the fireplace after yelling, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Remus ushered Violet to the fireplace. "Go on. I'll be there in a minute. I'm Apparating."  
  
Violet nodded, tossed her Floo Powder into the fire and yelled, "Diagon Alley!", spinning away in a whirl of green embers.  
  
After a moment, Violet shot out of the fireplace on the corner of Diagon Alley. Ron helped her up, and she brushed herself off. Before anyone had time to gawk at Violet's scar, she headed for Flourish and Blotts to get her books, parchment, and quills. Hermione, of course, followed close behind. After picking up "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6", "Charms for the Charming", "Advanced Transfiguration", "Advanced Potions", and "Defense Against the Dark Arts: What to do now that He's back", they wandered through the rest of the store. Hermione became absorbed in a giant Arithmancy book, but Violet was more fascinated by "So you want to be an Auror?". After flipping through several pages, she shoved it under her arm, and grabbed several more books entitled, "Train yourself: Hexes, Curses, and Countercurses", "Muggle martial arts for the magical", and "Everything you need to know about Ancient Egyptian Wizarding Life".  
  
"Hermione, you've got to check out some of these books." Violet said, pushing one into Hermione's already loaded arms.  
  
"Fascinating!" Hermione panted, trying not to drop all of her books. Violet grabbed an armful and looked at the titles.  
  
"What do you need all these for?" Violet stared at "How to get people interested in a worthy cause", "Advanced Arithmancy", "A history of House-elf abuse", "Ancient Runes: Understanding them." and a few more.  
  
"Hermione! These are about a foot thick each!" She gaped. "How are you going to carry all of these?"  
  
"A simple shrinking spell, of course." Hermione said exasperatedly. "I see you've finally begun reading extra material."  
  
"Yes, but mine will come to use in future."  
  
"Excuse me, but my books will come to extreme use!" Hermione looked rather offended. "'How to get people interested in a worthy cause' and 'A history of House-elf abuse' will work wonders for S.P.E.W.! As for the rest, they're to help me in my classes."  
  
"But, you've already read 'Hogwarts, A History' at least a dozen times! What do you need that one for?"  
  
"That one's for you and Ron. Maybe you'll actually read it for a change!"  
  
Violet shook her head and headed for the parchment. After picking up several rolls of ordinary parchment, as well as one that glowed in the dark (she couldn't resist), she grabbed some black quills (the case said they were raven feathers. "Excellent for the neatest, scariest handwriting!"). She then got several bottles of ink, black, blue, red, and glow in the dark.  
  
"That will be 17 Galleons, 5 sickles, and 7 knuts." The owner of the store said, looking bored. Violet sighed, but paid. She overheard the manager say, "32 Galleons, 10 sickles." Hermione sighed, "It's a small price to pay for a worthy cause."  
  
Violet stopped in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and peeked past the crowd outside the door. Fred was demonstrating on Ron his latest invention. She laughed and headed for Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. But something attracted her attention. It was a Muggle clothing store in the middle of Diagon Alley. She recognized the name, "Hot Topic", and entered.  
  
She was surrounded by chains, spikes, baggy jeans, and concert tee shirts. A pretty, yet scary looking girl was sitting at the front desk reading a magazine featuring The Wierd Sisters. Violet was reminded of Tonks as she took in the girl's spiky violet hair, baggy jeans, chain wallet, tank top, and eyebrow ring. "Welcome to Hot Topic. How could I help you?"  
  
"It's okay. I'm just looking around."  
  
"Cool." she said, looking glad to return to her magazine.  
  
Violet searched the store all over, finding awesome clothes at surprisingly low prices. The Muggle Hot Topic she'd been in had been unnessecarily expensive. She grabbed an armful of clothes, shoes, and accessories, and entered the dressing room. She tried on one outfit, a pair of stretchy, supertight, dirty-looking jeans that had been ripped at the knees, an enormous red West Coast Choppers shirt tucked into the jeans in the front; in the back it hung down to her hamstrings, a pair of combat boots, a bunch of black rubber bracelets, and two very dangerous looking spiky cuffs on her wrists. She looked critically at herself in the mirror and her reflection wolf whistled.  
  
"Looking good, girl. Although you'd look good in anything." Her reflection said, spinning around and admiring herself.  
  
As Violet started changing, her reflection added cheekily, "And I'd advise you to eat a few square meals. You're too skinny."  
  
"Oh, shut up..." she muttered grumpily, pulling on a new outfit. This one consisted of enormous baggy black pants complete with spiky belt, a tight AFI T-shirt, huge skateboarding sneakers, a chain wallet, some more bracelets, a ball chain necklace, and a spiky choker. She looked expectantly at her reflection.  
  
"What can I say? We look great!"  
  
Violet pulled on a ton of other outfits, each getting praise from her reflection. "Oh what the hell?! It's cheap! I might as well get it all!" she grinned, pulling on Dudley's old jeans and a tee-shirt she'd gotten from a thrift store, and shoving all the clothes into a pile, and walking over to the counter.  
  
"You know, you're the first customer we've had for a week." the girl said boredly. "That's why we've lowered prices so much, in hopes we'd get more customers... 83 Galleons and 5 Sickles."  
  
Violet dug into her bag and thanked her lucky stars that she'd taken out extra from Gringotts.  
  
She left the store, lugging several bags full of clothing, as well as her books. She headed for Florean Fortesque's, where she found Remus, Hermione, and the Weasley's waiting.  
  
"There you are!" Hermione said, looking annoyed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Ron was hiding behind her, trying furiously to get rid of several large boils on his forehead. Violet laughed. "So, is Fred and George's new invention popular?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said grouchily. "After seeing my face everyone bought about a dozen each. And Fred and George won't give me any of the profit! They say they need it to buy a flat in London. As if. They're too busy living off Dad!"  
  
Remus tapped Violet on the shoulder. "Good news!" he was grinning. "I got a job! One of Dumbledore's friends said Dumbledore had a word with him and he'd be happy to hire me!"  
  
"Oh Remus, that's fantastic!" Violet said, overjoyed. Her happiness was interrupted by a conversation between a two pretty young blonde witches.  
  
"The Daily Prophet said Sirius Black has been sighted in the Ministry of Magic!" Said the witch in blue robes.  
  
"You're kidding!" the other, in pink robes, said. "How on earth did he get in there!"  
  
"No one knows. Chances are, he was helping You-know-who get in... The dementors are patrolling every street within ten miles of the Ministry!"  
  
"Oh, I hope they get him! He, of all people deserves the Kiss."  
  
Violet didn't realize it, but she'd strode over to the table, ignoring Remus calling out warningly, "Violet..." The witches looked surprised.  
  
"Here's an idea." Violet said, glaring at them. The girls began to look apprehensive. "How about shutting your big fat mouths, if you like your noses the shape they are, anyway. Though I can't see why you would."  
  
They looked offended and a little intimidated. Remus grabbed Violet's shoulder and pulled her back quickly. "Sorry," he said to the girls, choosing his words carefully. "She, er, had a bad experience reguarding Sirius Black. She doesn't like anyone talking about it."  
  
The girls were still gaping, and Violet was still trembling with rage, so Remus thought it best that they leave early. "Hey," he said, touching Hermione's shoulder. "I'm going to take her home, maybe calm her down."  
  
"Okay," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Come on, Violet." said Remus, both his hands on her shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
"As soon as these bitches learn to shut their fat mouths!" Violet almost screamed in rage. The blondes were beginning to look angry as well as offended.  
  
"Violet, come. Now!" He said sharply, pulling her towards the fireplace at the corner.  
  
"You can't talk to us like that!" said the girl in blue robes snottily.  
  
Violet's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'd watch myself if I were you." she hissed.  
  
"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, you're not me. Maybe then you wouldn't be orphaned white trash." The blonde hissed with as much venom as she could get in her voice.  
  
Violet yanked herself from Remus's loosened grip and tackled the girl to the ground, who screamed shrilly. Violet forgot playing fair and mounted the girl, straddling her stomach, and punching her as hard as she could. The other girl started slashing at Violet with her inch-long nails. Violet turned and slugged her in the stomach, causing her to drop to her knees, gasping in pain. Violet then grabbed her by the collar and swung her head back and sent it smashing into the pink-robed girl's nose. She screamed and fell backwards, and Violet continued pounding the girl in blue robes who was slapping frantically at Violet. By that time, Remus had reached Violet again, grabbed her under the arms and jerked her backwards, sending her crashing into his chest. The girls were lying on the ground, moaning and wiping blood from their faces.  
  
"Come on!" Remus ordered, angrier than he'd been in a long time. Leaving Violet's bags with the Weasleys, he dragged her roughly through the cheering crowd and down the street towards the fireplace. "I can't believe you would act like that, Violet Lily Potter! I've never been so disappointed with you!"  
  
Violet knew he was angry but when he said he was disappointed, she felt her face dropping from angry to upset. It hurt so much worse when he said he was disappointed.  
  
Remus saw this sink in and his anger slowly slipped away. "Violet. I know that what she said was uncalled for, but you had no right to behave like that. Now, come on back to the Burrow and calm down." He relaxed his grip on her shoulder.  
  
Violet hung her head slightly, and allowed him to lead her to the machine issuing Floo Powder. After putting in five knuts, Remus pulled out a bag of powder and handed it to Violet. "Just go back to the Burrow and I'll be with you in a moment."  
  
All happiness of the day drained from her, she said quietly, "The Burrow." and later came crashing into the Weasley's kitchen. She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch, letting her sleek black hair hang in front of her face. Soon enough, she heard the crack of Remus Apparating, and felt the sofa cushion shift under his weight.  
  
"Hey." he said softly, tilting her chin up. "Look at me, Vi."  
  
When she finally did, he could see that her bright green eyes shone even brighter with tears. "I'm sorry, Remus." she said shakily, a sudden wave of panic coming over her. Why, she didn't know.  
  
"I'm not angry anymore," he sighed. "I don't know what came over you. You knew much better than to attack those girls."  
  
"They started it." she said angrily, knowing full well she sounded like an immature little girl. "If those stupid wenches hadn't shot their mouths off, I wouldn't have hit them."  
  
"Violet, listen to me." He said a bit sharper than he intended. He felt the anger overcoming him again. "The point is, no matter what they said, you had no right whatsoever to hit anyone. I didn't teach you all that so you could attack anyone who makes you mad!"  
  
"Well, I'm not sorry for doing it. I'd do it again, given half the chance, so screw you." She regretted saying it.  
  
Remus stood up quickly, his eyes flashing with fury and his fists clenched. While Violet stared up at Remus, she was forced to remember the pain she'd gone through a month ago.  
  
***"Stupid!" Violet felt another hard kick. "Worthless whore!"  
  
"Please stop!" Yet another rib cracking.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The baseball bat connected with the side of her head, and she spat blood onto the carpet.  
  
"I'm sorry!" She let out another scream of pain as the whip slashed across her back like lashes of fire. "Please stop it!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she saw Vernon's foot heading for her face, felt blinding pain, and knew no more.***  
  
Violet started trembling worse than ever. Remus was going to hurt her, she wasn't safe with him, she'd been lied to again. She forgot everything; she forgot that she could defend herself, she forgot that in her right mind, she knew that Remus would never hurt her, no matter what, she forgot everything except that Remus was standing over her looking fit to kill someone.  
  
When she accidentally whimpered, she shut her eyes, bracing herself for the beating that was sure to come.  
  
Remus suddenly forgot his anger when she whimpered in fear and visibly flinched. "Violet?" he said, distracted. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"  
  
When he reached out to touch her arm, she yanked back so quickly it startled him. Suddenly, it began to dawn on him. "Violet, look at me, please." He said, all anger gone. His voice had changed from angry to pleading. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you."  
  
"Y-you said I was safe with you!" she said, still refusing to look at him.  
  
"You are! You have to believe me." Once again he tried to to tip her chin up, but she jerked away and nearly got whiplash. "Violet." his voice grew soft and gentle again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Everyone gets angry sometimes; it's a fact of life. You've got to believe me. I would never hurt you."  
  
Something about his voice was comforting and convincing. In spite of her fear, she felt herself beginning to trust him. His voice wasn't fake and sweet, it was scared and pleading, yet soft and gentle. She felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair, and she slowly looked up. Remus's eyes were worried and hurt and upset and begging at the same time. His voice was still compassionate as he convinced her he wasn't ever going to hurt you. "Please, believe me, Violet." he begged.  
  
"I believe you." She said at last, moving nervously toward him, still a bit wary. When she felt arms around her, she nearly collapsed in relief. She buried her face into his shoulder, swallowing tears that burned her eyes. *Don't cry. Be strong. You can hold it in.* she told herself.  
  
As for Remus, he was also struggling against tears that threatened to overflow in his eyes. He felt pain, of course, but it was mostly raw guilt that drove him to tears. How could he forget just what Violet had been through. How could he be so insensitive to her feelings? Wasn't it natural that she would fear him, after what had happened the last time someone was unnaturally angry with her? He closed his eyes and a single tear slid out. He didn't bother to brush it away, praying that Violet wouldn't find out. It hurt him worse than anything to know that he'd done this to the one thing he loved more than anything else. He held her in his arms, clinging to her, until he heard the Weasleys zooming into the kitchen. They both pulled back at the same time and left the room. Violet went to the bathroom and washed her face then slipped into Ginny's room. She saw her bags there and smiled slightly. Somehow, some way, this gesture was enough to overcome the pain she felt.  
  
After a moment, she sighed, got up, and went downstairs to join the Weasleys in supper.  
  
********  
  
*******  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Well that's all for now. If you noticed I said this Hot Topic had low prices, it's because I hate the prices at Hot Topic. It's so damn expensive!  
  
By the way, Sirius has locked the firewhisky away, jinxed it so I can't open it with a hairpin, and it's more than my life's worth to try Alohomora. Oh well, like he said, even though my worthless father doesn't care about me, it's nice to know him and Moony, my lovely imaginary friends, do. Speaking of which, he's really gifted with the guilt trips. You should try doing something bad in front of him. Nah, I think you should spare yourself... LOL later. 


	6. Moving in with Moony

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hey hey hey. I guess I'm updating this story again. I kind of thought that was sad, yet perfect for the story. Maybe you're wondering why Violet didn't try to defend herself. I was thinking something along the lines of her loving Remus so much that she wouldn't hit him for anything in the world (outside of training, anyway). Corny, eh? Ah well, anyway, we've kind of met this darker gothic/punk side of Violet. I don't really know whether that was because it was bringing out the depression within or because she likes the way it looked (I thought it would look hot.) I think she'll probably kick a few more asses before the end of the story, too. I may not be able to update for a while as my stupid ass parental controls will not let me on my own story! As to Siri, he's sleeping, as it's midnight. We've come to an agreement. I can't have any firewhisky, but maybe I can have wine with dinner occasionally. Isn't that sweet? Moony's sitting on the couch, reading as usual. He's an insomniac like myself. Ha ha. Poor Moony... werewolf and insomniac. Ah, well, you gotta love him, eh? As well as my incredibly vivid imagination. Where would I be without it? Probably where I am now, just incredibly boring, eh? (I'm going all English/Canadian with the eh's, eh? LOL. No offense to any English/Canadian chaps out there. I love ya all! After reading all five HP books, you start speaking English/American slang. Ha ha. On with the pain-in-the-ass disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you've seen in the Harry Potter books or anything you've seen anywhere else, especially not "Hell Song" by Sum 41. That good enough for ya?  
  
Chappie numero six  
  
Violet got up at 4:30 again, ran extra long and fast for some reason, swam twice what she normally did, and sprinted back. She went to the training room, fully prepared to start training alone. Needless to say, she was shocked to see Remus there, doing pull-ups. "...twenty-one... twenty-two..." he grunted, before seeing Violet and dropping off of the bar.  
  
"What are you doing here, Remus?" Violet said, shocked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he looked confused. "Don't we normally have training sessions at 6:00?"  
  
"Yes, I just... didn't expect you to be here." When he still looked confused, she elaborated. "I thought... after yesterday, that is, that you'd stopped teaching me."  
  
"Of course not," he said briskly. "I promised I'd teach you, and I will until I've taught you all I know. I'm not Snape, Vi."  
  
Violet felt heat rising in her face and muttered, "Oh, sorry." She strode past him to the pull-up bar, and started pulling herself up again. She managed to do eight this time. Remus was closely watching. "You're doing better." he complimented, before digging through a bag on the floor, and drawing out two deadly looking daggers. He handed one to Violet and said, "Throwing knives isn't too hard, once you get the hang of it. The hardest part is keeping your balance. Watch me." He lightly picked the knife up by the blade, concentrated hard on a large red and white target Violet hadn't noticed earlier. Suddenly, there was a whistling sound, and the knife was sticking, clear to the handle, right in the middle of the bullseye.  
  
Violet could feel her jaw dropping, and made no move to lift it up. "There's no way I could ever be that good." she said, shocked.  
  
"With some practice, you may just be. Come over here. First thing, you've got to center yourself on the target. Right there, good. Now, you've got to position your feet. Now, you're right handed so you'll want to have your right in front of your left, so you can step forward as you throw." He showed her how to stand. "Good. Now hold the knife this way." He held the knife briefly, before positioning her hands on the blade. "That's it, now concentrate on the target, bring your arm all the way back, good. Now, step forward, and fling the knife!"  
  
Soon enough, the knife was whistling through the air and had hit the target. It was on the outside of the target, but nevertheless, on the target. Remus looked pleased. "That wasn't bad at all for a first time. Let's try again."  
  
The second time, she let the knife slip through her fingers and it bounced off the target. The third time, it stuck to the wall about two feet away from the end of the target. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, determined not to lose control, then tried several more times. Each time, she grew closer to hitting the target. The last time she began to bring her arm back, Remus stopped her. "That's enough knife throwing for now. You won't be able to concentrate anymore. Now, while we've still got time, I'd better get you started on sword fighting."  
  
Violet must have looked extremely apprehensive about the idea of swordfighting, because Remus said reassuringly, "Don't worry. I've bewitched them so that the blade and tip are like rubber, so we can't get hurt." He tossed one to her, and she caught the gold hilt.  
  
He began to show her how to hold the sword, how to jab, how to swing the sword without losing control, and whatever else. Then, they began amateur dueling. (A/N: Won't go into detail about this because I don't know anything about swordfighting!) Violet dropped her sword a couple of times, but once her sword caught on Remus's and she twisted it out of his grasp. The look of astonishment on his face was priceless.  
  
"That was excellent for your first try, Violet." he grinned, putting the swords away. "I dropped my sword far more than that when I was learning. Perhaps tomorrow we can try archery."  
  
"Just what are you planning to teach me?" Violet said skeptically.  
  
"Everything I know. Once you move in with me, we'll be able to use wands."  
  
"So then, you've already got a place?" she said, hope rising into her heart.  
  
"Of course!" he smiled, zipping the bag. "I've had it for quite some time. It's rather small, but surprisingly nice, seeing as how I haven't been able to keep a job for over a year." Violet sensed his voice hardening with bitterness.  
  
"Well, maybe this job will be different," she put in helpfully.  
  
"Maybe..."he said, still looking bitter. Violet decided to change the subject.  
  
"Well, I'm going to shower and change, so I suppose I'll see you at breakfast." She hurried out of the room.  
  
After showering and changing, she hurried back to the kitchen. When she walked into the room, everyone's jaw dropped.  
  
"What in the hell are you wearing?" Fred gasped, disregarding the fact that his mother was right there.  
  
"Clothes. It's all the rage nowadays." Violet faked a Parvati Patil look, trying not to blush. In fact, she was wearing camouflage pants that fit snugly around her very skinny waist thanks to some tailoring, but each leg resembled a tent; a tight black tank top, her combat boots, a necklace with a skull and crossbones on it, the deadly looking spikes on her wrists, a skull ring, at least half a dozen earrings, and the chain wallet. Her jet black hair was pulled into a high, loose bun and tied with a piece of black ribbon. Her fingernails were black.  
  
"I was going for a tent." Fred gaped, plucking at her UFO pants. "Where'd you get all this stuff?"  
  
"A store called Hot Topic." she said, grinning at the Weasley's expressions.  
  
Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke. "About those exploding lightbulbs, Molly..."  
  
As Violet sat down, Ron muttered, "What's with the hardware, Vi?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she shrugged, digging into her breakfast. "I just felt like trying something new. Who knows, maybe everyone will be too scared to mess with me this year."  
  
"What about the uniform?" Ron pointed out. "You've got to wear that."  
  
"Simple." Violet said matter-of-factly, horrified at how much she sounded like Hermione. "I'll wear the robes but not the skirt and blouse."  
  
"Whatever stirs your cauldron." Ron muttered, turning back to his breakfast.  
  
Remus sat down, and Violet braced herself for gapes and teasing about the way she was dressed, but all he did was cock his eyebrows and snicker. "Oh, shut up..." she made to pluck him on the head, but he easily ducked. She instead stuck her tounge out at his back as he turned away to talk to Mr. Weasley.  
  
Violet ate her huge breakfast as normal and headed for the backyard, when Remus stopped her, tugging on her arm, narrowly missing the sharp spikes on her bracelets. "Go weigh yourself."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and dragged herself up the stairs to the bathroom. Less than five minutes later, she ran down the stairs so fast, she slid on the rug and nearly killed herself. "YES!" She screeched, throwing her arms around the first person she came across, which happened to be Ron, who turned a bit red, either from embarrassment or from lack of air.  
  
Remus pulled her off of Ron, and anxiously asked her, "Well?!"  
  
"I gained TWENTY POUNDS!" she said, overjoyed, hugging Remus, who winced as the spiky bracelets scraped his back. Otherwise, he paid no attention.  
  
"Oh, Vi. That's fantastic!" he laughed as she hugged Mrs. Weasley. "And it's all thanks to you, Molly! I knew with your help, we could fatten her up." He considered that. "Well, I wouldn't say 'fatten', more like 'normalize'."  
  
"Finally!" Violet said, the smile pasted to her face. "I can stop eating three helpings in every meal and snack." Molly blushed as she had been the one who insisted on it. She told herself that it was for her own good, as she was severely underweight for her age and height. At the beginning of the summer, Violet had been five feet, two inches, and eighty-five pounds. Now, she was five feet, four inches and one hundred and six pounds, a more normal weight for her height.  
  
It had been immensely difficult, Violet thought. She was naturally very skinny and whether or not that had to do with the fact that she hadn't had a decent meal until she came to Hogwarts or not was a mystery to her. She ate as much as she could to gain weight, but her working out had at first caused her to lose weight, but as she built muscle, she gained weight a lot faster. Until then, she had to struggle to keep her weight the same.  
  
Remus interrupted her thoughts. "I was wondering, would you like to move into my house today?" He said, looking apprehensive.  
  
This added to her joy. "Yes! Yes! YES! But wait..." It dawned on her. "What about the court hearing?"  
  
"I already took care of that. I knew you really wouldn't like to attend another hearing."  
  
"Oh thank you! THANK YOU! When do we leave?"  
  
"Hold on." he rummaged through his robes, and pulling out his wand, said, "Accio trunk! Accio Firebolt!" As they zoomed down the stairs and landed softly in front of Remus, he said, "You'll have to take care of the rest."  
  
Violet hurriedly gathered her new clothes and books, and shoved them into her trunk.  
  
Remus said, "Go to the fireplace and before you toss the Floo Powder, yell, 'Moony's Pad!' I'll be with you shortly."  
  
He left Violet to gape at his back, before realizing she'd been standing there for thirty seconds already, and gripping her trunk and tossing the Floo Powder in the fireplace, before yelling, "Moony's Pad!"  
  
Soon enough, she shot out of a fireplace, careening across the room, and smashing into the kitchen table, taking off one of it's legs. "Damn it..." she muttered. "I hope Remus can fix that."  
  
She pulled her trunk out from a cabinet, which now had a huge hole in it, due to obvious reasons. Not wanting to be rude, and barge through the whole house, she sat gingerly on one of the chairs, then realized how ironic it was for someone who had just destroyed someone else's kitchen to not want to be rude.  
  
After several minutes, Remus Apparated with a crack, nearly scaring the camouflage off of Violet's pants. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm impressed, Violet." He eyed the kitchen. "You've been here five minutes, and already you've destroyed the kitchen."  
  
Violet felt her face turning a deep red. "I can fix that." she volunteered weakly.  
  
"No need." He flicked his wand and the table and cabinets repaired themselves. "Well, I guess I'll show you to your room. Locomotor Trunk!" The trunk raised itself five feet in the air, and he led it down the hall, and into a room. Violet noticed that Remus had most likely ensured that her room was the largest room in the house. The walls were dark blue with stars arranged into constellations. Violet looked for the one star that she spent hours staring at through her window nowadays, and saw it, labeled clearly, "Sirius". There was a silvery, realistic moon that changed with the phases of the real moon. Right now, it was labeled, "Waxing Crescent", meaning it was almost a month until the full moon. The curtains were a dark blue, and her bed was of dark mohagony and the bedspread matched her curtains. When she looked at her ceiling, which reflected the night sky, even though outside it was broad daylight. The carpet was a deep blue. Her old guitar and keyboard were propped against the wall, and there was an ordinary Muggle stereo that ran on magic, not electricity.  
  
"Wow." Violet managed. "How did you know I love--"  
  
"I have connections." he said with a grin. "I knew your first choice would have been black, but I wasn't about paint your room black. So, obviously, I opted for the star motif."  
  
"Thank you so much." she stared around the room in shock, before turning to Remus with the hugest grin on her face. "I LOVE IT!"  
  
"Glad you do." Remus pulled her hair out of its bun with a mischievous grin and Violet exclaimed, "Hey!" as her hair tumbled down her back. She growled. "Remus!" as he strolled back down the hall towards the kitchen, laughing. She shook her head, and started putting away everything in her trunk. As she pulled out her CD's, she leafed through them. AFI, Kittie, Metallica, MxPx, System of a Down, Aerosmith, Ozzy... she stopped when she came across Sum 41's "Does this look infected?" She hesitated before putting it in the stereo and flipping it to "Hell Song". Immediately, the guitars came on, and she started singing along with the song, feeling every word of it.  
  
"Everybody's got their problems  
  
Everybody says the same things to you  
  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through  
  
I feel I've come to realize  
  
How fast life can be compromised  
  
Step back to see what's going on  
  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
  
This happened to you  
  
It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
  
Complications that are first in this line  
  
With all these pictures running through my mind  
  
Knowing endless consequences  
  
I feel so useless in this  
  
Can't back, stand back, can't ask  
  
For me I can't believe" She started banging her head, and playing air guitar as she belted out the chorus.  
  
"Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Part of me, won't agree  
  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
  
Suddenly, suddenly  
  
I don't feel so insecure  
  
Any--"  
  
She stopped all of a sudden, as she became aware of someone standing at the door, watching her. It was Remus. "Er..." she said lamely, before quickly shutting off the stereo and walking past him to the bathroom, locking herself in. She stared at herself in the mirror, her normally pale face a brilliant red. She'd been embarrassed, but never this humiliated. She couldn't believed he'd walked in on her thrashing around the room like she was in a trance. He'd walked in on her singing her song before, but that was different...  
  
She must have stayed in there for a while, because soon Remus was pounding on the door. "Vi? Are you okay?" Remus shouted.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Well, get out here then. Dumbledore needs to talk to you!"  
  
She pressed a hand against her forehead, and not surprisingly, felt her scar prickle. She sighed, then dragged herself down the hall and to the kitchen table. Professor Dumbledore surveyed her over the half-moon glasses. "I'm just here to discuss the schedule of your training. You will resume Muggle dueling as usual, from 6:30 in the morning until 8:00. After lunch, that is to say at 1:00 p.m. , you will be authorized to start up magical dueling until 3:30, as Remus has to leave for work. Directly after, Professor McGonagall will begin training you on becoming an Animagus until 6:00, when Remus will return."  
  
Violet stared at him. "Uh, sir?" she said, her mouth hanging out a bit. "When am I supposed to breathe?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled slightly, but didn't answer. "Well, I must be going. I just dropped by to give Violet the news. I've got a lot to be doing at Hogwarts. Goodbye for now." He Disapparated without another word.  
  
Violet looked up at Remus, then quickly turned away when he spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, vi?" he looked confused, as men normally look when they're trying to interpret girls. "Why do you keep looking away?"  
  
"You know why." she said, staring at the counter.  
  
"Actually, I don't. Or why would I be asking?" He said, looking frustrated now.  
  
"I can't believe you don't know." When he pleaded to her with his eyes, she rolled her eyes. "It's about me jumping around my room like a maniac, singing."  
  
"Oh..." he said, understanding. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? And why would you be upset about that?"  
  
"Not upset. Embarrassed. If I'd seen you thrashing around your room you'd be embarrassed."  
  
"I guess it would. It would probably look a bit rediculous. But, you didn't look rediculous. It was entertaining, I must admit. But not rediculous."  
  
"Oh, well," she sighed. "It's all right. I don't see why I got so worked up about it."  
  
"Ah, well... Lunch!" he said briskly. "We'll have to go to Molly's because there's nothing here." He opened the refrigerator, then closed it, making a disgusted face. "Except perhaps for some macaroni dated back to 1200 B.C."  
  
Violet laughed at his imagination. "I could fix dinner if you like."  
  
"No. Let's just get to Molly's house. I've grown used to eating at her house."  
  
"What, don't trust my cooking?" Violet laughed.  
  
"It's not that. There's nothing here to make."  
  
"Ah, good point." She stood up and headed for the fireplace. "You'll meet me there, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes. I'll probably be there before you will." He said.  
  
"Okay." She grabbed the Floo Powder, yelled, "The Burrow!" and came zooming out across the Weasley's kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table.  
  
"About time." he said cheekily, as she flicked soot at him, brushed off, washed her hands, and took a seat beside him. Again, she ate like a pig, wolfing down her meal of chicken, boiled potatoes, and dumplings. Finally, she pushed out her chair, and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Poor Remus can't cook to save his life." she said, using her imagination to play along with Remus.  
  
Remus reached out to playfully smack her, and she blocked it, and in turn smacked him on the side of his head. "You're getting good." He reached out and smacked her lightly, before she had time to block it. This waged into an all out smacking war, neither winning or losing. Violet proved to be the same skill level as Remus, at least in the blocking and hitting. Mrs. Weasley stared in awe at them. Once they'd grown tired of that game, she said, "How did you get so good at that?"  
  
Violet hesitated, then shrugged. "Quidditch reflexes, I suppose."  
  
Remus sighed in quiet relief. Violet was pretty good with the bull-shitting, thankfully. "Well, Molly." He said, clapping Violet on the shoulder. "We'd best get going, as I've got to get some food for dinner and for breakfast tomorrow." He turned to Violet again. "You'll be all right at the house while I'm gone right?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
"Okay, then. I suppose I'll see you in around a half hour." Once he'd Disapparated, Violet did the usual routine, and shot out across Remus's kitchen, managing not to destroy it this time. She brushed herself off, and abandoning the idea of being polite, started going through cabinets. Remus had been telling the truth; there wasn't a bit of food except for the moldy macaroni, which Violet threw away.  
  
She headed for the living room and noticed a worn book with the words, "Marauders Scrapbook" on it. Curiosity got the better of her and she sat down on the couch, flipping through it.  
  
On the first page were pictures of the four Marauders. Peter aka Wormtail was edging away in fear as James and Sirius aka Prongs and Padfoot wrestled around the picture, breaking things. Remus (Moony) was, of course trying to get them to stop roughhousing, before James got him in a headlock, and Sirius started mussing his hair, making him look like a brown haired James. After a moment of staring fondly at this page, she flipped to the next page, which had more pictures. One of Sirius dumping a bucket of Stinksap on Snape, Violet's least favorite professor at Hogwarts, while Remus shook his head disapprovingly. Another depicted Snape with his hair curly and pink, screaming curses at them, while struggling to take off a frilly dress. Most of the pictures showed Snape the victim of some prank. Violet at first, began to feel sorry for him, but then remembered that Snape had stopped teaching her Occlumency, which ultimately resulted in Sirius's death. "He deserved every prank..." she muttered, hatred coursing through her veins.  
  
The next page was a list of the great Marauder inventions and a copy of the Marauders Map in mint condition. She kept looking until she heard a crack, then hurriedly put the book where she'd found it. She went back in the kitchen, and bent down to help Remus with the groceries.  
  
"It's okay, Vi. I've got it." he flicked his wand at the food and it all put itself away.  
  
The rest of the day was presumably quiet, Remus letting Violet rest in her room for the remainder of the day. Aside from eating, she didn't leave her room. She laid on the bed all day, listening to rock music and playing with the platinum locket she'd had around her neck since before she could remember. It had been silver at one time, but after Violet had tried to kill Remus with it at the end of her third year, she'd transfigured it to platinum for his safety. She'd never been able to open it until the Christmas of her fourth year, when Sirius gave Harry the knife which would open any lock. She opened it now, and stared at the picture of her parents holding Harry and her, and the picture of her father, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. Looking at that picture made her sad to think just how happy they were then, and look where they were now: two murdered, one a Death Eater, and one left all alone with not a single childhood friend to turn to. She felt tears clouding her vision, and closed her locket with a snap and buried her self in the blankets, staring at the starry ceiling.  
  
Some time later, while she was still wide awake, she heard her door creak open, and a soft, yet slightly hoarse voice spoke up, "Are you okay, Violet?"  
  
"Yes." she said a little too quickly to be plausible.  
  
"You sure?" he said, not buying it for a second.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I need to get to sleep is all." She said, feeling guilty about lying to him again.  
  
Thankfully, he let it go. "Well, just remember. Be at that training room next door to your room at 6:30 as usual."  
  
"Okay." Violet said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Remus said at last, closing the door.  
  
Violet sighed in relief and turned on her Evanescence CD, listening to it until she drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
**************  
  
***********  
  
well that's it for now. Sirius says I have to get off the computer now. Bye guys. 


	7. So much for that vow

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Finally, after seven chapters, Violet's summer is coming to a close. Sirius is lecturing me because the boy I like just came over--  
  
Sirius: You know perfectly well that I haven't the slightest problem with him coming over. However, you two did not need to be sharing a seat, and he had no business touching your chest!  
  
Cierra: Come on, Sir (pronounced Seer). He was doing it in a playful way, not a sexual way. We're just friends.  
  
Sirius: I don't care what way he was doing it. He had no business touching you. If I catch him at it again, he'll regret it.  
  
Cierra: Come on, Sirius, it's not as though we were having sex!  
  
Sirius: (chokes on Mountain Dew. He hates discussing sex with someone who's practically his daughter) You most certainly had better not be, young lady! You're both too young! Do I have to give you that talk that I had with Harry?  
  
Cierra: :::sigh!::: Well, I'll spare you the sex talk. Hopefully, I'll find a way to spare myself the sex talk. (gag)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
For the rest of the summer, Violet stuck by the routine. She got up at 4:30, ran around Remus's backyard, which was even bigger than the Weasley's, swim several laps around the pond in the yard, which was also, bigger, and cleaner, then run back, and continue with training. As for the training, they would warm up by practicing the martial arts part, then practice knife throwing, swordfighting, and archery. Violet became excellent at all of them. She rarely missed a target, and often beat Remus at swordfighting. Wizard dueling was improving by far, too. Most times, she would catch Remus off guard and manage to Stun him, or block his Stunners and send them shooting back at him. Her Impediment jinxes were very powerful; once, Remus had to wait for over fifteen minutes for the jinx to wear off. Of course, several times, Remus caught her off guard, but it wasn't often.  
  
The only thing she didn't feel she was doing as good at was her Animagus training. She was putting all she had into it, but she still did poorly. Professor McGonagall knew she was trying her best, so she tried to be patient, but she found it immensely difficult.  
  
"Miss Potter, concentrate!" she said sharply one day in late August. "If you can't conjure a toothpick, you'll never be able to become an Animagus. I know you're capable of it, you're just losing concentration."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Violet said, shoving her hair out of her face, taking deep breaths. She was growing frustrated, but McGonagall's words encouraged her slightly. She waited a moment, gathered her concentration, and said, "El palillo de dientes apparaitre!" Suddenly, to her amazement, one did appear, as solid as anything, on the table in front of her.  
  
McGonagall must have been as amazed as she was because she nearly fell off her chair, catching herself and regaining composure. "Well, that was certainly a start." She had a hint of a smile at her thin mouth. "I suppose we can work on larger things tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Violet said, before McGonagall Disapparated, and Remus appeared, looking rather tired.  
  
"Do you want me to make dinner?" Violet volunteered.  
  
"You don't have to." He said, looking as though he would really appreciate it.  
  
"I know. If I had to, I wouldn't do it." she said with a mischievous grin, digging through the kitchen. "What do you want?"  
  
"I don't know. You decide."  
  
"Beef stew okay?" She said, holding out the can.  
  
"Sure. I can make it myself. You look as tired as I feel."  
  
"I'm okay. McGonagall's just tough, is all."  
  
"You're telling me," he said, yawning. After a few minutes, Violet slid him a bowl of beef stew, which the poor man looked too tired to eat, but he devoured every bite. "Thanks, Vi. I owe you one."  
  
"Why don't you take a shower and go to sleep?" Violet said gently, pulling out his chair.  
  
"All right, all right." Remus grumbled, getting up. "You sound like my mother."  
  
"Well, someone's got to take care of you." she joked, pushing him lightly down the hall.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you..." he muttered, closing the door to the bathroom.  
  
Violet sighed, then went into the training room, knowing full well she didn't have energy enough to do anything. She opted for stretching instead. She settled into a side-ways split (what are those called??? straddles?) and practiced some deep breathing, while bending over backwards as far as she could. This woke her up slightly, and she began practicing handstands and backflips. It always came in handy to know gymnastics. She then started on the rope again. It had gotten to where she could climb halfway up with no feet, then the rest of the way with feet. Afterwards, she started pounding the pulp out of the punching bag, which had grown hoarse and had given up on yelling. Then, she moved on to knives and archery, as she didn't have a partner to swordfight with. Finally, she grew so worn out she couldn't throw a correct punch and when her knuckles were forming bruises on them, she left the room, took a quick shower, and headed for the kitchen to get a drink of water.  
  
Surprisingly, Remus was still up, and sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up in surprise when she sat down across from him. "What are you still doing up?"  
  
"I came to get a drink of water. And what are you still doing up?"  
  
"I've just been looking at this old scrapbook." He held it out to her, but she shook her head, not feeling up to tears right now.  
  
"I'll have to look at it later. I'm too tired right now." She said, conveniently leaving out the part about already reading some of it. "You need to get to bed, too." she said sternly. "You're about to fall out of your seat!" She grabbed his arm, and pulled him up. "Get to sleep, now!"  
  
"Okay, okay." he headed for the door, stopping with his hand on the doorknob. "Vi?"  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Violet felt surprised, but smiled. "Good night." She started to head down the hall.  
  
"And Violet?"  
  
She turned around. "Yes?"  
  
He swallowed. "I love you."  
  
She paused, before strolling over to Remus and hugging him. "I love you, too, Moony." she whispered, before releasing him, and heading back to her bedroom. The last thing she could remember was looking at the moon on her wall and thinking to herself that she would have to make sure Remus took his potion tomorrow.***  
  
After training the next morning, Violet did just that. Remus looked annoyed but grudgingly took his potion, making a face after drinking it. "Happy?" he said. "By the way, you've only got a few more days until you go back to school."  
  
"Wow." she said, amazed at how fast the summer had passed her by. "It seems like it just started."  
  
"Yeah, and McGonagall's going to be much tougher than she is now. You'll have to see her in Transfiguration AND Animagus training. I pity you, Violet."  
  
"You would..." she glared at him. "You'd better appreciate all that I'm going through for you."  
  
He pretended to look offended, putting his hand on his chest. "Why, Violet. I'm hurt. It's not just for me. Being an Animagus will come in incredibly handy for fighting Voldemort. And, if you want to become an Auror so badly, it would earn you quite a few points in Concealment and Disguise, or whatever that's called."  
  
"You've got your point, I suppose." she said, taking this in. "Ah, well. Once I register and become one, I'll be able to take an occasional break."  
  
"You know something, Vi?" Remus looked at her, smiling slightly.  
  
"What's that?" she was absorbed in the book, "So you want to be an Auror?"  
  
"I'm proud of you."  
  
Violet looked sharply up, and there was pride on his face. She felt heat coming to her face, and she looked down. "Stop it."  
  
"I am, Violet. I'm just amazed at how well you're adapting to everything that's happened."  
  
Violet managed to look him in the eye now. "I'm just a survivor, I guess. Maybe it's the Gryffindor in me. Who knows?"  
  
Remus grinned at her humbleness. He'd known Violet long enough to know that she wasn't faking it to make herself look modest, like some people would. It was another trait that he admired in her.  
  
Violet just tucked her curtain of thick, straight black hair behind her ear and continued eating her eggs. She didn't know what it was that bothered her about Remus saying he was proud of her, but she didn't like it at all. Perhaps because she didn't feel worthy of the praise he was giving her. She took her last bite, before getting up and heading for her room.  
  
"Where you going?" Remus called as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
"My room." she answered, before shutting the door and blasting more heavy metal, leaving Remus staring after her once again.  
  
After several moments, Remus got up and knocked on Violet's door. He didn't really like being in her room. After a moment, she answered.  
  
"What is it?" she said, not meaning to sound as cold as she did.  
  
"I just wanted to know... is something wrong?" he said, nervously leaning on her doorframe.  
  
"No." she answered a little too quickly to be plausible.  
  
"Oh, Vi, come on!" he said, a little disgusted. "I know you well enough to tell when you're lying. You may be good at lying to other people, but you'll never get me to believe it. Now, seriously, *what is wrong*?"  
  
Violet sighed, tucking her hair back behind her ear again and turning off her stereo. She shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room. "What's wrong?" she repeated to herself. "How could I answer something like that? The question should be, 'What's right?'"  
  
Remus could sense a breakdown coming, but kept quiet about it. "Well, just explain to me what's wrong, then."  
  
"Everything." she said, looking down at her hands, which were clasped tightly on her lap. "The fact that last night was the first time I was able to go to sleep without lying there for three hours trying not to think. The fact when I do sleep, I watch him die over and over again. The fact that I also watch you die, which felt worse, because there's always the possibility. The fact that no matter how hard I try not to, every time I look at my walls or sit out at night, I remember Sirius because of the stars. The fact that I'm trying my hardest to forget what happened, and I can't. Everytime I get a spare moment his face pops into my head. The fact that I'm trying to drown my sorrows in the training. The fact that I know you're trying your hardest but it doesn't seem to be enough and the fact that I've been too afraid to tell you all this because I didn't want to upset you. The fact that I'm afraid I'll wake up one day and find you dead and be sent back to the Dursleys. The fact that you just said you were proud of me a few minutes ago, and I don't deserve it, Remus! You've no reason to be proud of me! And, most of all, the fact that I'm afraid to get too close to you because I know I'll lose you just like I did my mum and dad and Sirius." Months of hidden pain she'd just poured out Remus, who'd let her talk herself into silence without interruption. "I'm sorry, Rem."  
  
Remus had been expecting something like this, but he hurt for her all the same. He held out an arm, and she automatically leaned over and allowed him to hug her. She could feel the tears that she'd been hiding for so long soaking through his worn shirt, but he didn't seem to care. "I just want it to be over!" she cried into his shoulder. "I don't want to live anymore!"  
  
"I know... I understand, Violet. I've felt that way time and again." he said, patting her head. "But you're different from me, Violet. You've got a mission to fulfill, and you're the only one who can fulfill it. Unfair though it is, you were chosen to live this life, and I've no doubts that you will live it to the fullest. Violet, you will be known as the witch who saved the world from the most dangerous murderer there ever was."  
  
"And if I don't?" Violet had looked up. "Suppose I'm killed and he goes on killing? Then, what? He's just going to get everyone else that I love."  
  
"I can't deny that it's a possibility. But, I'm here to help you through it. With the right training, you could be known as the most powerful person in the world."  
  
"I don't want that, Remus!" Violet burst out. "I have no desire to be known as the most powerful person in the world. All I've done so far is screw things up for all the people I love, like Sirius, you, Ron, Hermione. I want to be normal! You have no idea just how badly I want that!"  
  
"I'm sure I've got a clue. I've wished for normalcy a few times in my day." he reminded her. "But, I'm not. And you're not. Some people were destined to lead happy and normal lives, like your friends, Ron and Hermione. Some people, like you and me, were destined to suffer and live a difficult life. Those people always come out stronger than the rest."  
  
Violet allowed his words to sink in as he continued.  
  
"I know that what will come will come, but that doesn't change the fact that I am scared to death for you. I couldn't bear it if you were to be murdered. Haven't you ever thought just how terrified I am? When I saw you fighting those girls, I was scared, Violet. And I don't know why. And, when I got angry with you that day and scared you, I scared the hell out of myself. If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't go on, Vi. You mean the world to me."  
  
Tears came once again to Violet's eyes, and she hugged Remus again, who looked on the verge of tears as well. They both sought refuge in each other's arms. Rem bit back sobs until he couldn't anymore. Slowly, tears escaped and choked sobs could be heard.  
  
This scared Violet senseless. She'd been used to Remus being the strong one, always the shoulder to cry on, not the one crying. She began clumsily patting his head, trying her best to make him stop crying. It hurt much worse to see him hurting. For a while they just clung to each other, idly rubbing circles in each other's backs, muttering apologies, until they finally broke away. Remus hadn't cried in the longest time, not even after Sirius died. The last time he'd cried had been Lily and James's funeral. After that he'd vowed that he would never cry again. Obviously, that vow was wasted. ***  
  
For the next week, things were rather quiet. Neither of them mentioned what had happened. Violet succeeded in beating Remus in almost everything, though he was a lot more skilled in everything. They both had certain advantages: for instance, Remus was much stronger and taller than Violet, which gave him the advantage in swordfighting and archery. But, Violet was smaller and quicker than Remus, which gave her the advantage in dueling and knife throwing. Violet often teased Remus about it: "You may beat me in an arm wrestling contest, but I can kick your ass in dueling!" Remus would then glare at her and, not able to think of anything better to say, tell her to watch her language.  
  
On August 31st (A/N: I think there's 31 days in August!), Remus asked Violet, "Have you packed your trunk yet?"  
  
She smacked herself in the forehead, then rubbed the bruise now forming gingerly, "Damn it! I completely forgot!" Before bolting to her room, Remus laughing at her.  
  
She hurriedly snatched up her Muggle clothes, her black robes, her books, parchment, quills, her gifts, her treasured Invisibility Cloak, her cauldron, which she had to put things in to make it fit, and a small sack of money, and tossed them messily into her worn trunk. Sitting on it, and jumping up and down, she somehow managed to get it shut. She leaned her Firebolt against the door and headed back for the training room and started pounding the punching bag. Remus joined her shortly. While dodging blows, he managed to get out, "So, you sure you're-" he ducked a swing from Violet. "-going to manage fine at school?"  
  
"Yeah..." Her throat constricted a bit, before aiming a high kick at Remus's head, and stumbling as he blocked it. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Just remember, McGonagall's still going to be giving you lessons." He grinned when she moaned, before narrowly dodging another swing. "I don't know if you know or not, but there's this room on the seventh floor, by Barnaby the Barmy's painting and--"  
  
"I know." she managed to successfully trip him. "The Room of Requirement. We used it for Defense Against the Dark Arts training."  
  
Springing back up, Remus answered, "You could use that to train."  
  
"Excellent idea, Rem!" she punched him hard with the charmed gloves and he stumbled backwards. "I didn't even think of that!"  
  
"I'm a genius." he said smugly, before whipping out a knife that he'd charmed to go through anything except human flesh, and flinging it at Violet. Violet stood where she was, and caught the knife perfectly by the blade, and without warning, it whistled through the air, and Remus was pinned to the wall by his shirtsleeve, the knife stuck to the wall clear to the hilt. Remus's eyes bugged out. "I didn't teach you that!" he sputtered.  
  
Violet burst out laughing, and pulled the knife out of the wall, enjoying the look of astonishment on Remus's face. "Well, I suppose we'd best be going to sleep." She hugged Remus. "Well, good night."  
  
"Night, Vi." he said, before heading to his bedroom, dropping onto the bed, and surprisingly enough, falling asleep immediately.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, that's it for now, I suppose. Just to let you know, I'll not be updating for the next two weeks, as I'm going to Canada! YAY CANADA! Only I have to leave Siri...  
  
Sirius: :::Hugs::: You'd better take care of yourself.  
  
Remus: :::shoves past Sirius and hugs::: Yeah, if you don't, you're getting one hell of a lecture when you get back.  
  
Cierra: Aw, that's so sweet. I'll take care of myself. I'll miss you guys. :::Tear:::  
  
Siri: :::Tear:::I'll miss you too.  
  
Remmy: :::tear::: Yeah, me too.  
  
That's all for now, readers! :::salutes::: 


	8. Back to School

All Alone?

Chapter 8

Back to school

Well, I'm back, and totally miserable about it. Me and my friend were staying in Canada with her uncle, who I've come to love like he's my own uncle. And I wish we could have stayed there forever. Her uncle is a lot nicer than my dad. Oh well, I'm coming back next summer, and hopefully for a lot longer than two weeks! And if I'm incredibly lucky, which I doubt will happen, I might stay for Christmas! Ha. Like that'll happen.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything you've seen in the HP books, you dolt. However, I do own Violet, and the new character about to be introduced.

Chapitre numero huit

Violet was up late and training as usual, but she skipped the running because one, it was already five-thirty, and two, to make room for martial arts, swordfighting, knife throwing, and everything else, only to find that she couldn't concentrate on anything. About half an hour into trying to train, she gave up and got dressed and went into the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, Remus was sitting at the table, apparantly trying to read. When Violet entered the room, he looked up, his eyes red and tired. "I couldn't sleep." he explained.

"I was just trying to train, but I can't concentrate." Violet looked up again, and said quietly. "I'm not even sure I'm ready to go back to Hogwarts, after everything that's happened. I don't think I'm ready to face the world after the last couple of months." she confided.

Remus nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel, Vi, but unfortunately for you," he grinned. "You have to get an education at Hogwarts, or else go to Muggle school, which I know won't do you any good against Voldemort. Because I'm not waiting on you anymore!"

Violet saw that he was joking, and lightly shoved him. "Hilarious, Moony." she cocked her eyebrows. "That has to be the first joke I've ever heard you crack."

"Why, Violet, I'm hurt," he said sarcastically, before getting up and opening some cabinets. "Well, neither of us are going to be getting back to sleep, so what do you want for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter, why?" Violet said curiously.

"Because, I want your last meal before you get to Hogwarts to be good! Now tell me what you want!"

"Remus, your cooking's never good," she rolled her eyes. "But, I'll humor you. Just get me bacon and eggs, like I normally have."

"Okay." he started cooking the Muggle way, as he'd never mastered magical cooking. "I just want to make sure you have a nice breakfast before you leave."

"Oh, yes." Violet said, pretending to wipe tears from her eyes. "I have to go nine whole months without your cooking. Boo frickety hoo."

Instead of another smart-assed comeback, Remus looked hurt. "You mean you don't want to stay for Christmas?"

"I get to stay for Christmas?" Violet said, surprised. She hadn't been expecting that one. "I thought I was supposed to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, like I normally do."

"Well, I'd like it if you stayed for Christmas, but if you don't want to, I'll understand." he said, still looking a bit sad.

"Are you insane?" she said, pulling a cup out of the cabinet. "Of course I want to! I didn't know you'd have me."

"I think you're the one who's gone insane." Remus said, raising his eyebrows, and sliding the plates on the table.

For the rest of the morning, they just laid around the house, trying to read, or occasionally making small talk. Finally, at 10:00 (A/N: the train leaves at 11 if I'm not mistaken.), Violet said suddenly, "Just how are we getting to the train station?"

"I've got an old car we can use." Remus said. "Arthur's bewitched the gas tank so it'll never empty."

"Can you drive?" she said apprehensively.

"Yes, I can drive." he said exasperatedly. "Now, you'd better get all your stuff, all right? I'll be starting the car."

"Can't you just Summon my stuff so I don't have to go get it?" she begged. "Please?"

"Oh all right!" Remus sighed, pulling out his wand. "Accio trunk!" He turned to Violet. "Anything else?"

"My broom."

"Oh, yes. Accio Firebolt!" Once they'd laid down at his feet, he turned to Violet again. "Happy?"

"Thanks."

It didn't take too long before they had loaded the trunk in the backseat, and gotten in. "Seatbelt, Violet." commanded Remus.

She shot him a dirty look and obliged. They weren't all that far from London, so it only took around twenty minutes to get to King's Cross. Once they had, they unloaded the trunk and did the usual routine, slipping through the barrier unnoticed.

They met up with the Weasley's as they usually did. They had actually arrived early, so they milled around chatting, Violet preferring to stay close by Remus's side.

When the time did come, they all got in line to hug Mrs. Weasley, Violet first. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her in the same bone-crushing hug she had made her trademark, while Remus shook hands with everyone. "Take care... have a good year... keep out of trouble, Ginny."

Finally he was left with just Violet. Remus bit his lip and noticed Violet doing the same. "It's been quite a summer, eh?" Remus said awkwardly.

"Yeah... I--" She stopped abruptly and without so much as a warning, flung her arms around Remus and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you so much..." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." Remus felt his voice growing husky as he held her tightly. They stood there for several moments, before breaking away and wiping their eyes. Remus finally spoke again. "Now, I can be fairly sure you'll get into a few fights this year, but listen to me on this. When given the choice, never choose fists over magic. Only if you or your opponent is unarmed should you resort to Muggle dueling. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Violet said, forcing a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He stared at her back as she started to enter the train. "Violet?" She turned with a quizzical look on her face. "Do keep out of trouble, will you?"

At last, a true smile lit up her face. "Like that'll happen." With that, she slowly turned and shut the door.

The ride to school was rather uneventful up until Draco Malfoy sauntered into Violet's compartment with a sneer on his face.

Violet determinedly stared into his cool grey eyes. "Get out, Malfoy."

"You know?" He said with a cocky grin and flopping down on the seat across from Violet. "I like it just fine right here."

Violet noticed something. "Where are your bitches?" she responded. "Dumb and Dumber, was it?"

Malfoy appeared undaunted by this and replied, his sneer growing more prominent. "Where's your precious godfather?" he hissed. "You know, the one who hangs out with the werewolf? Or used to hang out with, thanks to dear Bellat--" He never did finish his sentence, as he was soon flying out into the aisle of the train, white hot pain and blood shooting across his face. "You bitch! You broke by dose!"

He whipped out his wand, but Violet was already straddling his chest and had pinned his elbows to the ground with her knees. She poked her wand right between his now watery grey eyes. "I'll do more than break your nose if you so much as mention Sirius ever again!" she hissed. "You can insult me, you can insult my parents, and I may even let you get by with insulting Remus, but if you ever wish to see the age of seventeen, you'll never insult Sirius Black again! Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes!" he rasped, as Violet was applying more and more pressure to his throat.

Violet still didn't move until she felt two pairs of hands under her arms yanking her backwards. Only then did she notice the crowd that had formed around her. She could make out Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang and her friends, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were grinning and giving her the thumbs up, several nervous looking third years, a quirkily handsome boy with curly brown hair that she didn't recognize, and Ron and Hermione, who were still clutching her arms protectively.

"Come on, Violet..." Hermione hissed and she and Ron pulled her into the next compartment and shut the door. "What happened?" Hermione said urgently. "And where did you learn to punch like that?"

"He was insulting Sirius." she said quietly, hoping that would make them forget about where she learned to fight.

Hermione gasped and Ron looked enraged. "He insulted Sirius?" Hermione said, horrified.

"He's lucky I wasn't there." Ron snarled. "I'd have bashed his face in."

"I think Violet took care of that." Hermione pointed out. "Anyway, you do realize how much trouble you'll be in when McGonagall and Snape find out what you've done? Not to mention how mad Remus is going to be."

"Damn!" Violet swore, smacking herself in the head again. "Remus is going to kill me!"

"McGonagall and Snape are going to give you hell." Ron said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Ron, that's enough." Hermione said firmly. "You're not helping matters any."

The rest of the trip was relatively quiet. Violet remained thankful that they had forgotten about how she learned to fight. All too soon, however, the train screeched to a halt, and the sounds of trunks banging on the ground could be heard from all angles. Violet slowly stood up and reached over her head, easily lifting her trunk and Firebolt and setting it on the floor. Ron, who was struggling with his own, gaped at her. "Have you been working out this summer?"

"Maybe." she gave him a half smile, and helped him with his trunk and broom.

Hermione had thought to simply levitate her trunk, and she led it out the door, shortly followed by Violet and Ron. No sooner had they reached the castle when Professor McGonagall stormed towards them. "Weasley, Granger, on your way, now. Potter, follow me."

Ron mouthed, "Good luck!" and Hermione shot her a pitying look before heading towards the front doors.

As they entered through the courtyard, the pit of dread in Violet's stomach was growing increasingly larger. Once McGonagall had shut the door to her office, she motioned for Violet to sit in the high backed chair on the opposite side of her desk. Once McGonagall had sat down she wasted no time in saying, "Miss Potter, I heard a rumor that you attacked Mr. Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express." She peered at Violet from across the table. "Is this true?"

"He was insulting Sirius." she blurted out.

"I do not care who he was insulting!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "You are a sixth year! You are too old to attack everyone who provokes you! You'll want to set a better example for the younger students! I cannot believe such behavior!"

She paused for a minute. "You will serve a week's detention and tutor first to fourth years in Defense Against the Dark Arts until Christmas Vacation. And I will be writing to Remus."

Even though she had expected that, it didn't stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. "You're not going to take any points, then?"

"There are no points yet to take, Miss Potter! Now go on to the feast before I make it a month of detention! And don't forget you've got Animagus training as well!"

Violet wasted no time in rushing to the Great Hall. The Sorting Ceremony was almost finished. All that was left was the curly haired boy she'd seen on the train. He looked about sixth year-ish. What was he doing here? Ah, it felt good to be back.

Eric Miller's palms were sweating enough to fill a swimming pool. He'd come all the way from the Pigsnout Academy in Delaware, USA to attend Hogwarts, all the way in Scotland. As he headed for the stool that the worn Sorting Hat was perched on, he wished that he'd used some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on his long curly hair, or that he'd at least cut his hair the night before. Noticing that every eye was on him, he felt uncomfortably aware of the fact that he was five feet, three inches, and that his face had broken out the night before. Finally he sat on the stool, nervously awaiting his verdict, as the Sorting Hat was slipped onto his head.

Soon enough, a voice popped into his head. Hmmm... you're the third student I've had this much difficulty Sorting. You possess lots of courage, you seem to be loyal enough, you're a hard worker, you've certainly got brains, and lots of ambition. But where should you go?

Eric thought of what he'd heard about the Houses and immediately realized he didn't want to be in Slytherin.

Not Slytherin, eh? I recall several students thinking the exact same thing, and I placed them in...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat roared, as did the Gryffindors. The Slytherins booed, and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws clapped politely. He staggered over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down in an empty seat across from a group of students talking and laughing. He noticed a red haired boy sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair and across from a girl with jet black hair. There was nothing special about the other two, but when his eyes rested on the black haired girl, his jaw dropped. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. A sheet of thick, sleek, shiny raven-colored hair framed a perfect oval face that boasted smooth, creamy white skin that looked as though it had never seen a pimple. She had a short, straight nose with about six freckles on it as well as high cheekbones with a natural pink tinge. When she laughed at something the redheaded boy had said, her full, almost juicy-looking pink lips parted to reveal blindingly white, perfectly straight teeth. The only flaw that he could think of was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, which only seemed to bring out the rest of her beauty. He tried to remember what was so special about that scar, but couldn't. He'd read something about it in a book... oh well. But the most amazing thing about her were those emerald green eyes. They were the hugest, most vivid eyes he'd ever seen, framed by long black lashes. As she met his eyes, they widened with shock, and he could feel shivers running down his spine, and he forced himself to look away from the angel.

However, something else brought his attention back to her. She briskly shoved her shirtsleeve up as she dug into the feast in front of her. Then Eric noticed it. A long, ugly scar that marred her forearm, which was also rather toned for a girl. Suddenly the sleeve was pulled down with a snap as she saw him looking.

Transfixed by her enchanting beauty, he only snapped out of his trance when someone plucked him on the side of the head, and he slowly turned. "Yes?"

"I wouldn't even try it, mate." said a boy with sandy brown hair.

"Huh?" he said, turning back toward the angel.

"Violet's not too keen on the opposite sex."

"Do you mean she's--!" Eric sputtered in disbelief.

"No, no. She's not a lesbian." the boy laughed. "She just doesn't trust anyone. Especially not boys."

"What about the redheaded boy?" Eric pointed out. "They look like the perfect couple."

"Ron Weasley?" The boy snickered. "No way! He's practically her brother! She hasn't even got a boyfriend!"

"Y-you mean she's single?" Eric said disbelievingly. "How does someone as beautiful as that remain single?"

"Because she won't let anyone near her. And I wouldn't suggest you let her hear you call her beautiful. She hates it."

"Why? Girls love being told they're beautiful!"

"Not Potter. She doesn't seem to believe it. Weasley won't let anyone tell her she's beautiful because of how it upsets her. He's like her brother."

"Hold on a minute... That's Violet Potter!" Eric gasped slightly.

"You don't know who Violet Potter is?" Now the boy was gaping. "Blimey, where have you been? Never mind that, but the only reason she seems to trust Ron so much is because they've known each other for five years. I'm Seamus Finnigan, by the way."

"Eric, Eric Miller." they shook hands, and Eric turned to Violet. Even the way she ate was cute. She ate as though it were her last meal, but somehow didn't look like a pig. Perhaps it was the fact that she was incredibly skinny. Apparantly, his staring had made her feel uncomfortable, so she got up and turned to him. Then, he saw what she was wearing. She had on the usual robe, with spiky cuffs and a hint of a silvery-looking charm bracelet peeking out from under the sleeves, but it was unbuttoned to reveal a button down shirt with several pins that said things like, "dork" and "AFI", a red plaid miniskirt that came no lower than mid-thigh, and a pair of combat boots. On anyone else, it would have looked scary; on her, it looked stunning. He only had a few seconds to admire her long legs before she sat down in the vacant seat in front of him, and now he had only her face to stare at. Come to think of it, that wasn't at all a bad thing.

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am, but just in case, I'm Violet Potter." She said with a half-smile. "What's your name?"

Somehow he found his voice, and was uncomfortably aware of how stupid he must have sounded. "E-eric Miller."

"Pleasure." she shook his sweaty hand with her own black-fingernailed one. "So, you seem to like my clothes, eh? Either that, or you've got an eye problem."

Eric felt his face growing, if possible, even redder. "Er, yes, I guess it was your clothes. You look hot--er, I mean cool!" he said hastily.

She laughed out loud, a clear, bell-like laugh. "I just noticed you seemed to have a staring problem."

"I'm sorry. I--" he wanted so badly to tell her how beautiful she was and that he was madly in love with her, but somehow he didn't think she would appreciate it much. "--was just curious as to how you got that scar on your arm."

This was apparantly the wrong thing to say, as her face hardened and her voice was filled with disgust as she answered, "All I'll say is I've had a rough time, okay?" With that she stood up and stalked out the Great Hall doors.

"That wasn't a wise move, Miller." Seamus said with a bit of a grin.

"Shut up, Seamus. You think I don't know that?" Eric put his head in his hands, wondering just how he always managed to screw everything up.

Well, that's all for now. Sirius says I have to do my homework. :( Bye guys. 


	9. who's the slut now?

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Well, how did you like my new character? I based him on an actual person that I know. So, do you think Violet has found herself a true love? *giggles*. I'm thinking about adding some romance to this story. After all the angst and drama, this story could probably use some love in it.  
  
Sirius: It was my idea!  
  
Cierra: No, I'm the creative mastermind here!  
  
Sirius: You're grounded!  
  
Well, I guess I'm grounded, so I'll let you see the rest of the story, then.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It had been several days since Eric had last spoken to her, and Violet was making no move to speak to him. She knew deep down she was being unfair to him and that he had no idea what had upset her so much, but everytime she passed him in the halls, her nerve failed her and she looked the other way.  
  
September 4, at breakfast time, something finally took her mind off of Eric. A tawny owl zoomed in front of her, dropping something red on her plate. At first she didn't realize what it was, until Ron gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Apon further inspection, Ron turned out to be right. He looked at her. "Run."  
  
Violet wasted no time in sprinting out the doors to the Great Hall and tearing open the envelope.  
  
Immediately, Remus's voice, so loud she stumbled backward, clutching her ears, came booming out of the envelope.  
  
"THE FIRST DAY YOU'RE AT HOGWARTS AND YOU ATTACK SOMEONE! I DON'T CARE WHO IT WAS OR WHAT HE DID, YOU DO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE! DID OUR TALK BEFORE YOU LEFT HAVE ANY EFFECT WHATSOEVER ON YOU?! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR ME TO DRILL THAT INTO YOUR SKULL?! IF I EVER HEAR AGAIN THAT YOU SO MUCH AS POKED SOMEONE IN THE HEAD, YOU'LL BE ON THE NEXT TRAIN HOME AND GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"  
  
With that, the envelope shredded itself and vanished in a poof of smoke. It had been the first Howler she'd ever recieved, and she stared at the spot where it had disappeared. Shock was replaced by embarrassment, as she was pretty sure that the whole school had heard Remus's Howler, then anger. Who's he to send me a Howler? she fumed, heading back into the Great Hall, her face burning, as she carefully avoided Eric's eyes. The last time I checked, he wasn't my father!  
  
She sat down hard on the seat and put her hand on her forehead. After a moment, she looked back up. "Who does he think he is?" she said angrily, stabbing her fork into the rest of her scrambled eggs. "He's not my father!"  
  
"Well, he's the closest thing you've got to one!" Hermione said severely. "He loves you and just wants what's best for you."  
  
"I ought to send him a Howler and see how he likes it!" Violet said furiously.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and finished eating. Eric, however, was looking almost sympathetic.  
  
After breakfast was over, Violet pulled out her schedule. "Damn! Double potions with the Slytherins, then Devination, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts! What a lovely schedule!" she said sarcastically, shoving her schedule into her bag. "Well, at least we've got Defense. Who's the Defense teacher? Apparantly, I missed that one."  
  
Hermione spoke up. "You'll never guess this one. It's Tonks!"  
  
Violet's spirits lifted much higher. "Metamorphmagus Tonks? Purple hair?"  
  
"Yes. That Tonks." Hermione said exasperatedly. "How many Tonks's do you know?"  
  
Violet shook her head, and entered the dungeon, followed shortly by Ron, Hermione, and Eric.  
  
"Sit down." Snape said coolly. "Why can't you follow the example of Mr. Malfoy and get to class on time?"  
  
"With all due respect, *sir*," Violet said just as coldly. "By my watch, we were at least three minutes early."  
  
"Use that tongue with me again, Potter, and I'll take fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape said dangerously. "Now, SIT DOWN!"  
  
Violet threw him her most murderous glare, and fought the urge to pound Snape into a greasy pulp. She sat down and slammed her book onto the desk.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Potter." Snape said idly. "Now, I can't imagine how you imbeciles made it into my Advanced Potions class, and I don't want to know. However, I want to make it clear to you all," his eyes settled on Eric, who flushed in embarrassment. "that I will not tolerate any foolishness whatsoever in my class. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal." said Violet smoothly. Snape looked as though he would like nothing better than to curse her, but instead turned to the board.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Potter, crystals will come in useful for this next potion. A Calming Drought. Madam Pomfrey has had students come to her office all a bundle of nerves, and she needs Calming Droughts made. This will be worth a hundred points to your grade, and some of you," He smirked as he looked at Violet and Ron. "badly need the grade. I will sort you into pairs. Weasley and Malfoy, Granger and Parkinson, Potter and Miller. I want you all over there."  
  
Violet sighed and dragged her bag over to the next table and sat down across from Eric. Snape flicked his wand at the board and instructions appeared on the board. "You have your instructions. I expect each potion on my desk at the end of class."  
  
Everyone hurried to the supply closet, and got out the ingredients. Eric looked incredibly confused and stressed. Violet finally took pity on him and said, "Don't worry. Snape's just tough. If you fail this assignment, you certainly won't be the only one."  
  
Eric looked surprised but said, "I see you're talking to me again, then."  
  
"Yeah, I did want to apologize for being so rude." she said, concentrating so hard on stirring, that it began to foam and she had to stop abruptly and stir the opposite way. "You couldn't have known what had happened."  
  
"What did--?" he said, before stopping, assuming it wouldn't be wise to go on, after what she'd done to the blonde boy.  
  
Speaking of which, the blonde leaned over and "accidentally" knocked the beaker of tequila mixed with Flobberworm intestines. "Oops, sorry about that." he said with a malicious laugh.  
  
"Right." Violet said tersely, reaching over and mixing his into her potion. When he opened his mouth to call for Snape, she poked him in the leg with her wand. "Don't even think about it."  
  
He threw her a nasty look before getting up to go get more tequila and intestines. "Slut." he hissed, just loud enough for Eric to hear.  
  
Eric started up angrily, but Violet seized the front of his robes and pulled him back down roughly. "Leave him to me." she hissed.  
  
Wondering briefly what she had in store for him, he sat down. "He has no right to call you that! Why don't you tell the teacher?"  
  
This made Violet burst out laughing, causing Snape to send a menacing glare her way. "I'd have thought you'd gotten the measure of Snape by now, Miller. To put it nicely, he favors his own students above all others and he and I don't get along. To put it bluntly, he's biased and he hates my guts. Because he and my father were sworn enemies at school." She said smoothly, dropping three crystals into the potion.  
  
Violet stirred the potion three more times clockwise, then five times counterclockwise, and let it sit. Eric stared dumbly at her. "How do you get this stuff?"  
  
"After having Snape for over five years, you get used to it."  
  
Eric opened his mouth to reply, but Snape spoke up, "You should all be finished by now. Three minutes to bottle your potions, place them on my desk, and wash your hands. Go."  
  
Everyone filed to the front of the class, and carefully placed their potions on Snape's desks, knowing full well that if they were to spill the potions they would get D's. Violet and Eric were careful to avoid Malfoy, who was just as careful to try and knock the potion out of their hands, until finally Ron cracked and kicked him in the back of the leg, causing him to splash his potion on Snape. The whole class leaped backwards fearfully, gasping. Malfoy and Ron stood motionless, Ron's leg still bent slightly, Malfoy on one knee, clutching the empty beaker. Everyone stood breathless, wondering what Snape was going to do. They seemed to stand there with bated breath for hours until Snape finally spoke.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin and a week's detention for that, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape hissed, causing even more shock than Malfoy spilling it in Snape's face, which had sprouted blue boils all over it.  
  
"But, sir!" Malfoy sputtered. "Weasley kicked me!"  
  
Snape turned to Ron. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley. And if that ever happens again, it'll be a hundred!" With that he stormed out of the classroom and the rest of the class hurriedly placed their potions on Snape's desk, washed their hands, and filed out of the classroom. As Ron and Violet headed for Devination, they gave Eric quick directions to the Study of Ancient Runes classroom, and headed in the direction of Professor Trelawney/Firenze the centaur's classroom, unaware that a blonde boy was following them.  
  
"Amazing!" Ron said spiritedly. "I never thought I'd see the day that Snape took points from his own house!"  
  
"He did take ten points from Gryffindor, Ron." Hermione reminded him, before waving as she headed for Arithmancy.  
  
Once they'd reached the second floor, a voice rose up. "You'll pay for that, Weasley!" He whipped out his wand. "Tarantallegra!"  
  
Violet who had her wand ready behind her back, screeched, "Protego!", sending a shield in front of Ron that disappeared as soon as the curse bounced off and was sent flying back at Malfoy, who's legs began to twitch uncontrollably. Before he could choke out another jinx, Ron had his wand out.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Malfoy was now wandless, and stiff as a board. Only his eyes, which were darting around with rage, moved. "Time for some sweet revenge, Draco darling." Violet said sweetly, before touching his forehead with her wand and slowly tracing letters. She stood up, grinning evilly. "Who's the slut now?"  
  
For indeed, Malfoy had sprouted a bunch of pimples that took the shape of the letters, "SLUT".  
  
"You know, I think it's time we let old Drakkie go, eh?" said Violet, before muttering the countercurse to the full body bind. When he reached for his wand, and lifted it, he found two wands pointing in his face. "Now, we're going to let you go." They stepped back, and he sprang up, his face a brilliant red. "And if you dare hex us, you'll be very sorry indeed." With that, they turned and headed back upstairs, leaving Malfoy with a red face, and a nasty assortment of purple pimples.  
  
They ran the rest of the way to the Devination tower, and leaped up. Professor Trelawny looked up. "I saw that you would be late, so there is no need to punish you, dears."  
  
Firenze, the handsome centaur with the shining blue eyes, scoffed at this. "You saw nothing. Human nonsense. If you were lucky, you could perhaps read a star, but nothing more."  
  
This caused a great quarrel between them, in which Trelawny was almost boiling with rage, while Firenze replied calmly to everything. This lasted almost the whole class. They all milled about while Trelawny and Firenze went at it. Violet slapped Ron a high five under the table, and said, "I told Eric I'd get Malfoy back."  
  
"What are you talking about? Get him back for what?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"After he knocked my goblet of tequila on the floor, I poured his into mine. He went to call Snape, and I, er, 'persuaded' him not to. He threw a fit and called me a slut." She grinned. "But who got the last laugh?"  
  
"You're amazing, honestly." Ron gaped at her. "I mean, look at you. It's a wonder no one runs screaming for the hills when they take one look at you."  
  
Perhaps that was because under the robes, she was wearing the tight, dirty looking jeans, a black tee-shirt that had long white sleeves, and said, "Godsmack" on it, her ever popular boots, a bunch of wristbands, spiky and dull, a sweatband, rubber bracelets, and the charm bracelet. She also had a shotbead necklace, a spiky collar, various pins, and her skull ring. She had in all her earrings, and she'd done her hair differently today. She'd pulled the two sections in front to the back, tied them together, put gel in them, and spiked sections up. But what was even more amazing was that she was actually wearing makeup. Dark grey eyeshadow, dark eyeliner, and mascara. She looked positively scary.  
  
"You look like you could kill someone, Vi. Honestly, you do." Ron said earnestly.  
  
"Well, that was the plan." she said with an evil laugh, and pulled out, "So you want to be an Auror?" and read for quite a while.  
  
Finally, Firenze and Professor Trelawny turned away from each other, Professor Trelawny's hair was rather mussed, and Firenze was as calm as ever, his eyes glittering slightly. In his mournful voice, he said, "For tonight, I want you to gaze at the stars and whatever planets your pitiful human eyes can see."  
  
"Then, I want you to make a months worth of predictions on how the stars can affect your lives." Professor Trelawny glared at him.  
  
Firenze simply stared at her and shook his head, clopping away. "Good day to you all."  
  
They all gathered their books and headed for the next class, which was unfortunately for all of the Gryffindors, Transfiguration.  
  
They all sat down, and awaited whatever torture McGonagall was going to put them through. "Since not one of you, aside from Miss Granger, was able to make anything disappear last year, we'll start on that." Her beady little eyes rested on Violet. "Miss Potter, you will work on conjuring over here."  
  
Violet moaned and pulled out her wand, and headed to a table by herself. "Miss Potter, you will be conjuring a snail. I see no need for you to vanish anything, when you already can."  
  
The rest of the class gaped at her, before trying to vanish their snails. After ten minutes, Hermione had vanished three snails. "Miss Granger," McGonagall spoke up. "You can go over and join Miss Potter in conjuring objects. You, however, will start with conjuring smaller objects, such as a toothpick. You have read up on conjuring, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Hermione nodded, and dragged her bag over to Violet's table.  
  
"Miss Potter, will you kindly assist Miss Granger in conjuring the toothpick?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," said Violet, before vanishing the snail she'd conjured, and giving Hermione instructions. She shook her head, wondering why she had to be so pathetic, as Hermione conjured the toothpick on her third try. "I wish it came that easily for me." Violet said jealously.  
  
"Well, I've had practice, and you're still better at it than me." Hermione said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Not for long. And I've had practice too, a whole summer's worth, in fact."  
  
"How did you manage to learn to conjure things over the summer?" Hermione gaped, over her pile of toothpicks.  
  
"Remus has been training me." Violet said casually. "He recieved special permission from the Ministry to allow me to use a wand during certain times of the day. Although the Ministry seems to be more than willing to give special permission for just about anything, now that Voldemort's out in the open and all."  
  
"Oh. How do you conjure a snail?" For the rest of the class period, Violet patiently explained and demonstrated how to conjure a snail. It took several tries, but Hermione had half a snail by the end of class.  
  
"Good job, Hermione. It took me much longer to learn how to conjure a snail." Violet congratulated her. "It's tough, isn't it?"  
  
"You're telling me!" Ron spoke up. "I still can't even vanish a snail, let alone conjure one!"  
  
"You try going to all your classes, training with McGonagall, a week's detentions, and tutoring first to fourth years in Defense!" Violet said exasperatedly.  
  
"Are you joking?" Ron gasped. "For your sake, please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Would you have me lie?" Violet said, looking over at him.  
  
"I really do pity you." Ron shook his head, as they headed for Defense class.  
  
Tonks was lounging in the teacher's chair, in denim robes with holes and patches artfully placed. Her hair was curly and black today.  
  
"Hello, Ton-Professor." Violet said.  
  
"Wotcher!" Tonks grinned, winking at them. "You won't need your books today. It's a practical lesson."  
  
"Awesome!" said Ron enthusiastically, pulling out his wand. Soon enough the rest of the class filed in, and got their books out, only to put them away soon after, and take out their wands.  
  
Tonks finally spoke up, looking as confident as though she were simply at a restaurant, ordering food. "I am Professor Tonks. Some of you may know me," her eyes twinkled at Violet, Ron, and Hermione. ", but for those who don't, I work at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, which is no doubt why Professor Dumbledore hired me. I am dead clumsy," Ironically, she knocked over a book, purely by accident. "And I am a Metamorphmagus." Immediately, she screwed up her eyes and immediately her hair turned short, spiky, and bubblegum pink. The class gasped and applauded. "Thank you. I must say it does come in handy when I need a disguise. Now, I thought we might try amateur dueling today. In light of everything that's happened, what with Voldemort's return," she ignored the class's flinches. ", Dumbledore wants you trained as best as possible, as opposed to the way things were going last year. I thought we might have Violet Potter and Hermione Granger demonstrate."  
  
Violet looked up suddenly, and shook her head violently, but Tonks disregarded this, and beckoned for them to both come forward. "You and Hermione are the best duelists in the class, from what I've heard. I do recall some excellent dueling at the end of last year."  
  
At these words, the pain of the previous summer came to mind, and she decided to take her mind off of it and humor Tonks by dueling. "Wands at the ready?" Violet and Hermione pulled out their wands and brandished them at each other, with evil grins on their faces. "Now, do not use anything other than Disarming, blocking, Stunning, or MINOR jinxes! Turn away from each other, that's it. Now move five paces foreward and turn around. One, two, three... DUEL!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Protego!" Violet bellowed before Hermione had even finished. Soon enough, a shield was in front of her, and the curse rebounded on Hermione, sending her wand flying out of her hand. The class gaped at Violet, who allowed Hermione to scramble for her wand, and stand up. Once she was up, Violet yelled, "Impedimenta!"  
  
Hermione surprised her with, "Protego!" sending the jinx flying back at Violet, who dove out of the way, and from the floor, shouted, "Stupefy!"  
  
A jet of red light hit Hermione, who fell backwards, her eyes widened with shock. An image ran through Violet's head as Hermione hit the ground. A jet of light hitting Sirius, his eyes widening with shock at being hit, before falling through the veil. Was it possible that he was hit only with a Stunning jinx and not Avada Kedavra? Violet's adrenaline was pumping so high that night that she didn't know what color the light was. She was brought back to reality when Tonks clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excellent dueling, Violet! Ten points to Gryffindor!" She leaned over Hermione. "Ennervate!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and sat up groggily. "That was amazing." Hermione stuttered. "Just what did Remus teach you?"  
  
"He taught me almost everything he knows, and believe me, he knows a lot!" Violet smiled, before getting up and heading back for her seat, writing herself a mental note to send Remus a long, angry letter after school. If she didn't know better, she'd send him a Howler, just to see how he liked it. But, then again, she supposed, that wouldn't be very wise to send a Howler to someone who was now her legal guardian.  
  
After dinner, she pulled out a peice of wrinkled parchment and a quill, and started writing.  
  
Dear Remus, she started.  
  
I can understand your being upset about me hitting Malfoy, and you had every right to be. But, you didn't know half of the story. Malfoy insulted Sirius, as well as you and Harry. Granted, I should never have hit him, but you had no right to send me a Howler when you know damn well that you would have done the same thing in my shoes. I know you're trying to make up for the fact that I don't have parents by pretending to be my father, but, you've got to face facts. And, Moony, the fact is, you are NOT my father. I'm sorry.  
  
Love, Violet  
  
Violet felt bad for writing this, but it was the nicest true thing she could think to say. She tied the scroll to Hedwig's leg, and watched as she flew off.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
So, how was that for the first detailed school day? Yes, I know, that was rather cold of Violet, but I promise it will ensure some major bonding later on. After all, there's always good with the bad, right? I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. We've recently moved and we haven't had Internet for quite a while. We live out in the boondocks of Delaware, and it totally BITES BIG FAT ASS! Sorry about that, I just hate living out here! I totally deserve the big city life, not this loser hick town life. Anyway, I just got my eyebrow pierced. I'm thinking of having Violet get her eyebrow pierced or maybe a tattoo, or hey! maybe both! It could happen, eh? 


	10. Awake

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Well, it's chapter 10! Can you believe it, double digits?!!!! Okay, relax, it's just a fanfiction. Sirius is digging through the cabinets, trying to eat all my favorite foods. He's gotten more and more obnoxious. Well, I think, during the story, we're going to have a long talk. **Ugh. I hate talks with Sirius. He takes everything too... Siriusly? HAHA I crack myself up. It's the opposite. You can't get him to be serious most of the time, but when he is, you could cut the air with a knife. Well, let's go.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't you gotten the point from the rest of my chapters???!  
  
*** She was behind some kind of curtain, watching bodies falling through constantly. Once they'd hit the ground, they would get up and head for a shimmering wall of water, and disappear forever. Violet tried to touch the surface, but her hand was burned, and she pulled it back with a yelp. But, far below, there was a shadowy figure, lying motionless on some kind of surface. Violet tried to go down and see who it was, but an icy hand gripped her shoulder, causing her to gasp as the cold went through her body.  
  
"Let that one alone. He'll be taken care of soon enough. He has a challenge to overcome and he alone can overcome it. He wasn't destined to die quite yet. If he overcomes the challenge, he will return to where he came from, among those he loves. If he doesn't, he will remain where he is, until he can break free."   
  
When Violet tried to get a closer look at the man's face, the mysterious man disappeared, leaving her without a clue as to who he was. She headed for the figure down at the floor, an inexpressible urge overcoming her. But she was thrown back every time she tried.***  
  
Violet sat bolt upright as her alarm clock headphones awoke her with Godsmack's "Awake". She turned it off, and got up slowly, thinking about the dream. It was a mystery to her. The curtain seemed familiar, but she couldn't understand where the rest fit in. It was probably just another one of the tantalizing nightmares that she'd been forced to go through all summer. She ran a hand over her eyes, and stopped suddenly, examining the hand. A red, blistering burn ran down the length of the palm. She was pretty sure she hadn't done that in Potions the day before. The shimmering water wall ran through her head, and it came to her. This was another obvious plot of Voldemort's to lure her into his clutches. She wouldn't do it. She wasn't going to buy it. She'd already paid for the consequences of her stupidity last summer with Sirius's life, and she wouldn't lose someone else she loved this time.  
  
She slipped on a bikini, a pair of sweatpants cut off at the knee and a tank top, and her trainers, and disappeared under her Invisibility cloak and headed for the school grounds.  
  
Meanwhile, Eric had been woken up all night by dreams of Violet. In one, she walked off a cliff in a shimmering white dress. He called to her and ran for her, but not a sound came out, and he couldn't move. In others, he dreamed about seeing her beaten up by a fat man, while he stood by, powerless to stop it. It hurt to hear her scream as she was thrown into a china cabinet and kicked numerous times. Suddenly, he was jerked awake by something he knew not what it was. He rolled over, and sat up. It was almost five o' clock. He sighed, realizing that it was hopeless to try and get some sleep. Then, something diverted his attention to the window. He squinted and could just barely make out a tiny figure in the distance. He couldn't be certain, but it looked like Violet. No, no, he told himself. It's just because you're thinking about her.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, and he dug in his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a pair of Omnioculers he'd gotten at a Quidditch game with the U.S. Dragons vs. the Chudley Cannons. He looked through them, and fiddled with a few switches until he made out the figure. It was, indeed, Violet. And she was... taking off her clothes! She pulled off the tank top and sweatpants she was wearing to reveal a string bikini. As his eyes ran up and down her lean, muscular frame, he could only stare in amazement. Not only was she thin, but she had long, muscular legs, hard, just barely defined abs, and toned arms. But, she didn't look like a butch type. She looked as though she had starred in the movie Blue Crush along with the other toned, sexy surfer girls. As his eyes traveled up and down her frame, he noticed just how many scars she had. She had one just above her navel that looked suspiciously like a stab wound. She had old burn wounds, the scar that ran up her arm, and a new burn on her hand.  
  
Suddenly, she dived headfirst into the lake. Eric gaped. It may have only been late September, but the lake was still really freezing already. Violet didn't seem to mind the icy lake, as she swam the length of it. He wondered for her sake whether the rumors about a giant squid were true. However, Violet made it to the other side and back with no encounters with the giant squid, so he assumed the lake was relatively safe. She sprinted back to the spot where she'd stripped, and pulled her clothes back on. She pulled on what Eric recognized as an Invisibility Cloak, and disappeared.  
  
He hurriedly pulled on his clothes, and slipped out the door into the common room. It couldn't have been any later than five a.m. so he assumed all the teacher's and Filch would be asleep. He scaled the castle, trying to find her. He got to the seventh floor, and had paced back and forth, thinking, *damn, I really need to find her and find out what the hell she's doing!*, when all of a sudden, a door had appeared, and he opened it a crack. To his shock, he was now in a gymnasium sort of room, surrounded by tons of punching bags, weights, and other training equipment. And there was Violet, Muggle dueling with a man he'd never seen. And, dude, was she good at it. He'd only seen skills like hers in Jackie Chan and Chuck Norris movies. As well as throwing a perfect punch, she could block just about anything, kick over her head, and much more. She suddenly stopped, and turned towards Eric, a look of astonishment on her pretty face. She was rewarded with a punch to the side of the head. Eric started forward, whipping out his wand, but Violet raised a hand to stop him, and turned to the man, "I need you to go away now."  
  
The man suddenly vanished. Violet turned back to Eric, her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Eric said, staring in wonder.  
  
"Training. Now you." Violet said accusingly.  
  
"Following you." he said bluntly. "I saw you swimming outside. How can you swim in such cold water?"  
  
"It's not that bad once you get used to it." She said briskly. "Why were you following me? And why aren't you asleep?"  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep, and I looked out the window and saw you, and wondered what the hell you were doing."  
  
"Well, I always get up at four-thirty in the morning to train."  
  
"Who was that man? And how did you get him to go away?"  
  
"He's a replica of my guardian, Remus. I use him for training every morning. And if I told you how I got him to go away, well, I'd have to kill you." she grinned, before pulling on the invisibility cloak, revealing only her head now. "Don't try to find this room again, because chances are, no matter how hard you try, you never will find it." Then, she disappeared out the door, and he could hear her footsteps, and the door opened. Suddenly, she reappeared.  
  
"Filch is patrolling the halls. You'll have to get under with me if you don't want to get caught." She lifted up the cloak to allow him room. Eric hesitantly got under the cloak, pressed up against Violet. He felt very awkward squashed up under the cloak against the most beautiful girl in school. But, he was loving every minute of it. "Now, be quiet, and just go along with me."  
  
They silently went down a mass of corridors and staircases, Violet never once getting lost. Outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Eric couldn't resist. He "accidentally" grabbed her ass, earning a swift smack on the head for his efforts. "Accident!" he insisted, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Right." Violet said, admitting to herself that he did look cute when he blushed. "I'll take your word for it." She turned to the Fat Lady, and said, "Mandragora."  
  
The portrait swung foreward, and they scrambled in. Violet looked at the clock on the mantle. "Damn, it took us that long to get back here?" It was 6:30. "Well, we may as well get ready ahead of time before the showers get full."  
  
She grinned at him before disappearing into the showers. Eric briefly had a pleasant vision of what he would see if he could only sneak into the girl's bathroom, before looking down, and instantly wrapping his jumper around his waist, looking around nervously. He decided it would be best to just take his shower cold that day. (A/N: Haha I'm sick, I know!)  
  
Meanwhile, Violet had borrowed some of Parvati Patil's shampoo in Enchantress: will give you such shine, he'll be on his knees by noon. She furiously scrubbed it into her hair, before rinsing and dousing her locks in conditioner. Once she'd washed all up, she got out of the shower, dried off, and wrapped a towel around her torso, before hurriedly slipping out the door and heading for the staircase. And guess who chose that particular moment to enter the Common room? Yes. There was Eric, his long, messy hair plastered to his face, and a towel wrapped around his waist, showing off his chest and abs. The two of them gaped at one another for a moment, their eyes traveling up and down like mad. Eric didn't know what to stare at: her face, her chest, or her long legs. Violet's eyes were fixed on Eric's chest. She had to admit he was a bit skinny, but his abs were okay and he had nice arms. Then, she turned and ran up the stairs as fast as she could and dug through her drawers for some clothes to wear. She found a worn, slightly shrunken black System of a Down T-shirt and a pair of dark blue Levis low-riders. Once she'd pulled them on, and tugged self-conciously at them, she put on her Chuck Taylors. She put on a shotbead necklace, her locket, a watch, and the charm bracelet, and started debating whether or not to wear makeup. Suddenly, she felt like an idiot.  
  
"What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud, staring in the mirror. "I'm losing it! And even worse, over some guy!"  
  
"I'd say you are losing it, dear." Her refection said. "It's not very healthy to be talking to yourself, is it?"  
  
She glared at her reflection. "No more unhealthy than taking advice from a mirror."  
  
"Touchy..." her reflection sneered.  
  
Violet rolled her eyes, and flicked her wand at her hair, which started drying immediately. She brushed it for a few minutes. Violet was so blind to her beauty, that she didn't even notice how perfect her hair was after just a few strokes with the brush. All she saw was that her hair was black and not blonde, and was "flat" instead of having "body". After ten years of being told how ugly she was, it was no wonder she was so insecure. For instance, where others saw full lips, she saw them as being too big. Where others saw her six freckles as cute, she saw them as blemishes. She didn't think she was hideous anymore, but she thought she was far from pretty. She had to be one of the most insecure people ever to walk the face of the earth.  
  
After pulling her hair up and fastening it with one of those claw things, leaving tendrils hanging by her face, Violet stared at herself. "Well, I suppose this is as good as it's going to get."  
  
Once she'd headed down the stairs and walked right past Eric, who, for those who care to know, looked quite good in a pair of baggy Dickies and an MxPx concert T-shirt, his loosely curly hair hanging in his face, she climbed out of the portrait hole and entered the Great Hall. Once she'd sat down across from Ron and Hermione, she started eating, her head down.  
  
"Hey, Violet." Ron said. "Look at Malfoy!"  
  
Violet looked up at him. Even though he'd let his blonde hair hang in his face to hide them, the purple zits were visible all over his face now. Not only did he have "SLUT" on his forehead, but they had spread to his cheeks and chin as well. Now he had, "LOSER", "FAG", and "JACKASS" on his face as well. He shot Violet a murderous look, which she returned with her most charming smile.  
  
Eric sat down next to her. "What did I miss?" he said, seeing the grins on everyone's faces.  
  
"Remember yesterday, when Malfoy called me a slut, and I told you I'd take care of him?" she snickered.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Eric still looked adorably confused.  
  
"Look over there." She pointed. When he still didn't notice, she grabbed his chin in her hand and steered it over so he was staring directly at Malfoy. When he finally noticed, he burst out laughing. "Good one, Vi!" he congratulated her.  
  
"Well, I--" Without warning, a letter was dropped onto her plate, and Hedwig stood on the table, helping herself to Eric's toast.  
  
"Hey, it's from Remus!" Ron said, grabbing it. Violet snatched it back.  
  
"Give me that! I'd prefer to read it on my own, thanks." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, slowly opening the letter. She badly wanted to see what he had to say, but was also rather nervous as to how he would reply to her last not-so-nice letter.  
  
Dear Vi, it read,  
  
there's a lot I'd like to talk to you about, but I wouldn't like to talk to you in a letter, or even with the journal. I need to speak to you in person. Can you ensure that you'll be in Hogsmeade on Saturday, the tenth? If you can, let me know, and meet me outside the Three Broomsticks at 9:00 a.m.? Write back as soon as you get this.  
  
Love, Remus  
  
Violet was a bit surprised. She had been expecting him to reprimand her, or at least guilt trip her. Nothing. Just, "Can you ensure me that you'll be in Hogsmeade on Saturday, the tenth?" She folded up the letter and entered the Great Hall. She turned to Hermione.  
  
"When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "The tenth, I think. Yes. The tenth."  
  
"Thanks." Violet pulled out her schedule. Today was Friday the ninth! She didn't have a lot of time. She pulled a wrinkled peice of parchment and a bent quill from her bag and scribbled, "I'll be there. Love, Vi."  
  
She attached the parchment to Hedwig's leg. "Take that back to Remus, girl." She patted the owl's head, before watching her take off.  
  
That day went by slower than any other day in Violet's memory. It didn't help any that she had double History of Magic that day, either. She was excited about seeing Remus, but was growing increasingly nervous about it. What was he going to say? Would he be angry? Hurt? Or would he even care? It got to where she had to borrow a bit of Sleeping Potion from Neville just to get a bit of sleep.  
  
The next morning, she awoke at four thirty again, only to find that she couldn't concentrate on training. She gave up on it after an hour, and simply swam back and forth across the lake until about seven.  
  
She showered, got dressed, and went down to breakfast without anything eventful happening. She didn't even notice that she'd spilled pumpkin juice all over the table.  
  
"Honestly, Violet." Hermione sighed, flicking her wand at the table, and the mess disappeared. "What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"What? Oh, I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Well, maybe that trip to Hogsmeade today will relax you." Hermione said, only making Violet's stomach tighter.  
  
After everyone had left and was heading down the stone path towards Hogsmeade, Eric turned to Violet, fidgeting. "I was wondering, did you want to have a butterbeer with me in the Three Broomsticks." When Violet looked rather nervous still, his face grew hotter. "As friends, you know..." He said hastily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't. I've, er, got plans." she said apologetically.  
  
Eric's heart sank, but he recovered quickly from the shock. "Oh, well, I understand. Is it a guy?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could count him as a guy. Why? Jealous?" Violet raised her eyebrow.  
  
Eric glared at her. "No, of course not! It's just... you could have at least told me you had a date!"  
  
"Yes, Eric. I've got a date, not that it's any of your concern." she rolled her eyes. "With a thirty-six year old man who happens to be my guardian."  
  
Eric now felt like a true idiot. He kicked a tree, which in turn smacked him with a branch. "Why do you have to be so annoying?!"  
  
"Because it's funny." Violet grinned. "Seriously, though, I have to see Remus today. We just need to talk about some things."  
  
"Oh." They were silent for the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. As they grew closer, the knots in her stomach grew tighter. By the time they'd entered the village, Violet thought she was going to throw up.  
  
Finally, she was in front of the Three Broomsticks. She sat down on a bench, and tapped her feet apprehensively. She checked her watch. It was 8:45. Remus, who was often early for appointments, should be there any second. Soon enough, she saw a tall, thin man with golden brown hair flecked with gray heading for her. Indeed, it was Remus. He sat down on the bench beside her.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry--" she choked out.  
  
He put a hand up to silence her. "Don't. Let me talk first." he shifted on the bench a bit.  
  
"I didn't mean to--" Violet tried to say, but Remus pressed his fingers against her lips.  
  
"Let me finish, please. Then you can say what you want to say." he took a deep breath. "First, I am sorry I sent you that Howler. It wasn't fair of me when, indeed, I didn't know the whole story, and I probably would have done the same in your shoes. But, I still remain firm in saying that you had no right to hit him." Remus took a deep breath. "Violet, something you and Sirius had in common--"  
  
"Please, don't-" she begged, but he continued.  
  
"--was the fact that neither of you had very good self control. Now, you had every right to be angry at this Malfoy kid, but no right whatsoever to hit him. Violet, one thing you are going to have to learn, is that you can't get by with hitting anyone who makes you mad. There's a little tactic that would really help, and that's called: walking away. Yes, Vi. It may be hard at first, but you'll feel a lot better, and you won't get in half as much trouble as you would for hitting someone."  
  
He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Something else that troubled me was what you said about me pretending to be your father."  
  
Violet's eyes lowered. This was the part that she'd been dreading.  
  
"While it did hurt to read that, I'm starting to think that you're right. I really do wish that I was your father, or even that I'd been appointed your godfather. I do want with all my heart to make up for the fact that you don't have a father, and that I can't ever have kids." His voice started to crack, but he cleared his throat and kept on. "I know I'm not your father, Vi. And if I could, I would give my right arm to take on the job. No question about it. It's just... well, you've never known your parents. A-and now that Sirius is gone, I want to be here for you. I really want you to feel like you've got at least one parent. I do love you like you're my own daughter, and I always will."  
  
Violet could feel tears in her eyes, and was doing her best to blink them back, but they spilled over anyway. "Rem, I love you too. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't want to, really. I never knew you felt that way. I just..." She broke off, and covered her eyes with her hand, her shoulders shaking. When she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she leaned in and hugged him, not caring whether or not they were out in public. Besides, there were only a few drunk old men sitting outside the Hog's Head anyway.  
  
Though she'd had quite a few crying fits before, and this certainly wouldn't be her last, it felt good all the same to get the pain off her chest. Remus was, again, managing to comfort her. She'd never felt this close with anyone in her life, not even Sirius. She couldn't believe that after the way she'd treated him, he was the one trying to make her feel better. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. After several moments, she regretfully broke away, and wiped at her eyes. Remus dug in his pocket and handed her a thin handkerchief. Violet gladly took it and dabbed at her eyes, feeling like a little foo-foo girl.  
  
"Oh, God, Rem..." she said huskily. "I'm just so sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?"  
  
"Well, you could try keeping your temper in check." Remus said lightly. "I would certainly appreciate it if you'd learn to control yourself. Could you promise me that you won't attack people whenever they make you mad?"  
  
"Oh, Rem... I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that." She gazed apologetically at him. "Because I know sometime or another, I will hit Malfoy. The best I can promise you is that I'll try to control myself."  
  
Remus paused. "I suppose that will do. Pinky swear?" He made her pinky swear before hugging her one more time.  
  
So, for the rest of the day, Violet stuck around Remus, having a butterbeer with him, begging him to let her try firewhisky, and pouting when he said, "Over my dead body."  
  
*****All for now... Love the fans! 


	11. I might fall in love with you

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 11 (the author note didn't count as a chapter)  
  
Well, Sirius and I made up. It was almost as sappy as when Violet and Remus made up.  
  
Sirius: I sure am happy we made up. I think to celebrate, I'll let you have firewhisky!  
  
Cierra: YAY!  
  
Sirius: Well, maybe beer, when you're eighteen...  
  
Cierra: You're lucky I love you, or I might strangle you.  
  
Okay more story... Read the other chapters for an idea about who owns the HP characters.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Slowly but surely, the school year began to progress. It was November already. So far, Violet had kept her promise to Remus, not punching anyone at all. Well, she playfully hit Eric a few times but that doesn't count. The excellent thing about November was that the Quidditch season was starting up. It helped Violet endure Snapes snide comments in Potions class and the way he took points for the slightest of reasons.  
  
Now that Angelina had graduated, there was a spot open for a Chaser on the Gryffindor Team. Violet had been begging Eric to try out for ages, but all he would say was, "I'll think about it."  
  
Tryouts were, in fact, that day. At the moment, however, Violet was walking down the hall with Eric. "Please?" she begged.  
  
"Maybe." Eric repeated.  
  
"Maybe." Violet said, exasperated. "Maybe? You keep saying that! What would it hurt to go to tryouts today?"  
  
"Well, it could hurt my head, it could hurt my back, just about anything. Don't tell me you don't know what a Bludger can do!"  
  
"Shut up, Miller!" Violet playfully smacked him again. "Just come to tryouts, please? I'll go with you for moral support!"  
  
"All right!" he yelled. "If it'll get you off my back, I'll go!"  
  
  
  
"Yes! Thanks so much!" She forgot herself and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. Once she'd released him, she blushed and said, "I know you'll do great!" With that, she ran off to Care of Magical Creatures, leaving Eric with a funny look on his face.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures wasn't too bad. Hagrid just had them take care of salamanders, allowing Violet, Ron, and Hermione to talk to him alone.  
  
"So, er, how's yer summer been?" Hagrid said awkwardly to them, but they knew it was directed to Violet.  
  
"Okay." Ron and Hermione said without hesitation, before looking over nervously at Violet.  
  
"Well, the first month or so was horrible, what with everything that happened in June. I assume you heard about what happened over the summer." she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, I heard abou' tha' all righ'," Hagrid said, angrily. "An' I was all fer tearin' yer uncle limb from limb!"  
  
The class looked up nervously. Hagrid was pretty scary when he was mad. "Hagrid, you're being a bit loud," Violet said.  
  
"I'd like ter kill him. You've gone through enough withou' bein' abused too!"  
  
"Hagrid, please, can you change the subject?!" Violet said frantically. The last thing she wanted was Malfoy knowing about what had happened over the summer.  
  
Hagrid must have understood, because he turned to the next group and said, "Don' pick 'im up by 'is leg, Seamus! Easy now! Serves yeh right ter be bitten!" He sent a cursing Seamus to the Hospital Wing.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Eric was so nervous he sent Professor Flitwick flying across the room, though it certainly wasn't the first time that had happened.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to Eric, it was 5:00 p.m. and everyone was heading out to the Quidditch Pitch, broomsticks in hand. Eric, in fact, had a Nimbus 2003. The whole team gawked over it for ten minutes.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"It's almost as fast as a Firebolt!"  
  
"That'll definetely earn him points!"  
  
"All right!" Alicia Spinnet said loudly. "It's Quidditch tryouts, not a broomstick show!"  
  
So the tryouts went on. The Creevey brothers, weren't bad, but of course, they were a bit overenthusiastic, as always. Dean tried out, but he froze up when Katie tossed him the Quaffle. None were very good, and finally, it was Eric's turn.  
  
He tried his best to hide his trembling, until Katie threw him the Quaffle. Without warning, he caught it, and turned his broom towards the other side of the pitch, where Ron, who had improved much over the summer, Violet noticed, was standing guard over the three goal posts.  
  
Suddenly, all the tension and nervousness of the day disappeared. Quidditch was just natural for him. Without warning, Eric swung his muscular arm back, and threw with all his might, sending it straight through the middle hoop. He didn't even notice the cheers from the crowd, but zoomed toward the other side of the pitch, and catching the Quaffle right before it hit the ground. He tossed it up to Katie, and they flew around the pitch, throwing it back and forth to each other, until Eric sent the red ball whizzing past Ron's ear, into the left goal post. And so it went on.  
  
Before 5:30, it was official. Eric Miller was the newest Chaser for Gryffindor.  
  
Naturally, they had an insane party in Gryffindor tower. Violet snuck out under the cloak, went to Hogsmeade, and returned an hour later, carrying bags of sweets and flagons of butterbeer.  
  
Eric gaped, but she just tossed him a bag with a grin on her face. "Congratulations!" she said, hugging him tightly.  
  
Eric returned the hug happily. He couldn't believe he'd made it as the new Chaser.  
  
That party turned out to be more interesting than any other. Ron had way too many butterbeers and started dancing on the table with a lampshade on his head. They had just decided to play Spin the Bottle, when an extremely irritated Professor McGonagall snapped at them all to go to bed. Violet and Eric stuck around to clean up while the others crashed for the night.  
  
"Nice party, huh?" Violet smiled, tossing candy wrappers and paper goblets into a trash bag.  
  
"The best I've ever been to." Eric nodded. "I wish we could have played Spin the Bottle though."  
  
"Yeah..." Violet said wistfully. "Even though it is fun, it makes you feel like you need to spin a bottle to kiss someone you like."  
  
"I never thought of it that way." Eric said thoughtfully. They continued cleaning up. (A/N: your typical awkward in-love moment!~) They reached for the same cup and grasped hands momentarily. They slowly looked up, and stared at each other for a minute. Their heads gradually began moving toward one another, and they'd closed their eyes. Violet's lips weren't a centimeter from Eric's when she pulled back sharply. His brown eyes were question marks.  
  
"M-maybe we should do this some other time." Violet said softly, before releasing his hand with regret. Eric looked hurt. "It's not you. I-I'm just not ready for this right now. I'm sorry."  
  
After she left, all Eric could do was ponder what had gone wrong. He knew she wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her, he could see it in her eyes. Why had she pulled back? Why wasn't she ready? Had she had bad relationships in the past or something? Violet Potter had to be the most mysterious girl he'd ever met, and he was determined to find out more about her.***  
  
Things were pretty quiet between Eric and Violet for the next two weeks, as the first Quidditch game against Slytherin drew nearer. They were so busy with classes and Quidditch training, plus Violet's training with McGonagall and tutoring the annoying little first to fourth years. She ranted about it to Ron.  
  
"Honestly, did we act like that when we were younger? Little brats. I literally had to jinx one of them yesterday! And then *I* got in trouble for it!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Violet. You've got to be *patient* with them!"  
  
"I was!" she squawked indignantly. "Frankly, I should have beat the shit out them all at once!"  
  
"You'd kill them." Eric spoke up, before blushing, not realizing he'd said anything.  
  
Violet avoided his eyes. Ron and Hermione glanced back and forth from Violet to Eric, before dragging Violet off in another direction.  
  
"What's going on between you and Miller?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing, Ron!" Violet said, annoyed.   
  
"Is he hitting on you?" Ron said angrily. "Because if he is, I won't hesitate to pound him into a pulp!"  
  
"Ron!" Violet said, frustrated. "I just- I can't deal with this right now. There's nothing going on between us!" She turned the corner before Ron could say anything else.  
  
After she'd left, Ron looked at Hermione. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think there's definetely something going on between them." Hermione said without hesitation.  
  
"I ought to beat the living daylights out of Miller!" Ron said angrily. "Violet doesn't need anyone tormenting her! You wait, next time I see him, I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life!"  
  
"Ron. I don't just think it's Eric!" Hermione said, her eyebrows raised. "I think Violet's got a thing for him as well." When Ron scoffed, Hermione smacked him in exasperation. "Come on, Ron! He is cute! And Violet's beautiful. *And* they're both good, nice people. It's no wonder they'd fall for one another."  
  
"Well, if he hurts her, he won't know what hit him."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Hermione snapped, dragging him off toward the Common Room.  
  
The next day, Saturday, it rained all day. Eric stared out the window glumly, thinking about his problem with Violet. Speaking of Violet, where the hell is she? Eric wondered. She wasn't in the Common Room. He asked Parvati Patil, who had just come down the stairs from the girl's dorm if she was up there, but Parvati just giggled and said no. When she walked past him with Lavender Brown, he overheard her say, "Man, he is one cutie." He felt his ears turn red, and he turned back to the window.  
  
No, it couldn't be. Was that figure on the broomstick in the rain Violet? He ran upstairs and grabbed his cloak, before leaving Gryffindor Tower and bursting out of the back doors towards the Quidditch Pitch. He went to the broom shed and got out his Nimbus, mounted it and zoomed up to where Violet was milling around.  
  
When she saw him, she looked astonished. "Miller, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to figure out what the hell you're doing out here." Eric said bluntly.  
  
"I like to ride my broomstick in the rain when I've got a lot on my mind." she said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Well, maybe I do too." he said, doing a perfect barrel roll and landed back upright, his hair messy. Violet had to laugh. Eric did something then that was very unlike him. He seized Violet around the waist and pulled her onto the back of the broomstick with him.  
  
"Eric Miller!" Violet squealed. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"I think it's time you had a little fun." he whispered, before taking off with a burst of speed, leaving Violet's broomstick where it was. Violet screeched, grabbing him around the waist just in time.  
  
Eric proved to be as good a flyer as she was, Violet thought, holding tight to him. He did loops, barrel rolls, 90 degree dives while managing to pull back up sharply just before they crashed to the ground, corkscrews, etc. Even in the rain, it was the best time Violet had in a long time. And she was pretty sure it was because it was with Eric.  
  
Finally to her dismay, Eric slowed the broom to a complete halt. Violet, however, didn't let go. Her chin rested on his shoulder,her arms stayed laced around his waist, and she briefly closed her eyes. After a minute, she realized what she was doing, and let go for a minute. Eric, to her surprise, managed to shift around so he was facing Violet. He gripped Violet's shoulders tightly, and jerked to the side, so that they were now hanging upside down from the broomstick. "It's all right. I've got you." Eric said with a soft laugh, still holding tight to Violet. It may have been a rediculous sight for anyone who'd seen them: hanging upside down by their knees on a broomstick in the pouring rain, holding on to each other for dear life. But to Eric, it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Are you scared?" Eric said gently, holding on to her.  
  
"I'm terrified." Violet whispered truthfully, although her fear had nothing to do with fear of heights.  
  
"It's okay. I won't let anything--" He abruptly stopped, as Violet's lips were soon pressed against his, cutting him off. It took him by surprise, as his eyes were open for a second, before closing them, and pulling Violet closer to him.  
  
Violet had never kissed anyone before, aside from that kiss on Eric's cheek, but especially not a French kiss, but this felt like the best kiss there could ever be. Right now, nothing existed in her eyes except her and Eric. The rain pounded on and the blood was rushing to their heads, but they kept on. Violet was now running her hand through Eric's curly hair, massaging his head almost, and Eric was rubbing her back.  
  
After what seemed like too soon, they pulled away, gasping for breath. Eric spoke first. "Your breath's all minty."  
  
"Your breath smells like onions." Violet said coyly. When Eric blushed, she leaned in and kissed him again. "I'm joking."  
  
Finally, they had to spin back around as their faces felt very heavy with blood. Eric lightly touched her face with the tips of his fingers. "I might fall in love with you." he said huskily.  
  
"I might fall in love with *you*." Violet said truthfully, feeling incredibly vulnerable all of a sudden.  
  
"I think I am in love with you." He played with her messy wet hair.  
  
Violet bit her lip. "You're not."  
  
"Why not? Don't tell me you didn't feel that earlier." Eric said disbelievingly.  
  
"I didn't say that I didn't. It's just... Eric, this was our first kiss. And, it was amazing to say the least. But, no one falls in love at sixteen, and much less after their first kiss."  
  
"Then why does it feel like love?" Eric said, lacing his fingers in hers.  
  
"I couldn't tell you that." Violet said with a sad smile. "I've never been in love." With that, she ran her fingers through his hair again, and kissed him once more, a soft, tender kiss. "Can you take me back to my broom now?"  
  
"Sure." he said, turning around so he was facing the front. Violet held on tightly as they sped towards Violet's Firebolt.  
  
Finally, Violet tried to climb on by herself, but Eric wouldn't hear of it. He held her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her onto the broomstick. "Thanks, Miller." she whispered. Once more, their faces connected, and Violet clutched the front of her broomstick tightly, before zooming down toward the ground, leaving Eric staring after her with a dazed look on his face.  
  
**Well? How was that? I know it's a little mushy. and i'm sorry it's so short! REVIEW and maybe they'll get longer! 


	12. coldblooded killer or framed?

All Alone  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Well, I have to admit it was nice to get a little, okay, a lot of romance into my story. I got the idea from the movie Pearl Harbor, after Danny takes Evelyn on the plane and they have some fun afterward. Only I don't plan to put any sex in my stories. I try to keep it PG-13, where it belongs. I really really wish I was Violet during the last chapter. As I mentioned previously, I based Eric on a boy I have an immense crush on... That, and Jake Epstein... You know the curly haired cutie from Degrassi? He's so adorable! The combination of the guy I know and Jake would be totally gorgeous! So no wonder I wish I was Violet in that last chapter! Here we go again...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Violet or Eric, but I own Hogwarts and... wait a minute!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A week later, on the day of the first Quidditch match against Slytherin, Violet and Eric were sitting next to each other at breakfast. They weren't big on PDA, so the most affection they really showed was a playful smack or brushing knees under the table.  
  
Soon enough, Hedwig dropped two envelopes on top of Violet's half eaten breakfast. "I really wish she wouldn't do that!" Violet said, performing a drying charm on the envelopes. She ripped open one, which turned out to be a letter from Remus.  
  
Dear Vi,  
  
In the other envelope is a copy of the Daily Prophet. Read the front, second, and third page. Dumbledore's spoken to the Minister about Sirius. He's convinced him that Sirius is dead and is working on convincing him that he was innocent. As a tribute to his memory, Dumbledore convinced Fudge and some Aurors to go looking for a certain rat, thus proving that Sirius is innocent. So far, they haven't found the little traitor yet, but they're finding little clues. I feel pretty sure that they'll prove him guilty and throw the little bastard in Azkaban where he belongs. Just thought you'd like to know.  
  
Love, Remus  
  
Violet didn't know whether to be pleased or upset. She wanted the world to know the truth about Sirius being innocent, because she knew the papers still calling him a cold-blooded killer were simply an insult to his memory. But, deep down, she couldn't help thinking, What's the point? It won't bring him back. She sighed and opened the second envelope. The front page read:  
  
SIRIUS BLACK: COLD BLOODED KILLER OR FRAMED FOR MURDER?  
  
This question has been on the minds of many Ministry officials since He-who-must-not-be-named's return. Albus Dumbledore, a new hero to the magical community in light of the recent events, believe's Black to have died fighting his own cousin, the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. As Lestrange is in hiding, we cannot confirm this information. Not only is he dead, says Dumbledore, but innocent. Peter Pettigrew, who was witnessed to have been murdered by Black fifteen years ago, is said to have faked his own death and framed Black for murder.  
  
But, there is a long story behind this that has recently been unfolded by an in depth interview between Dumbledore and Daily Prophet reporter, David Gudgeon.  
  
Dumbledore: I haven't seen you in years, David. How's your eye been after nearly losing it while playing around the Whomping Willow?  
  
Gudgeon: Fine. Professor Dumbledore, I understand that you believe Sirius Black to be innocent of the crimes he was convicted of. Could you elaborate?  
  
Dumbledore: It is a very long story, David. One which will take a while for me to tell.  
  
Gudgeon: I've got time. Please tell us where it all began.  
  
Dumbledore: It all began when Voldemort--David, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself-- when Voldemort decided to come after the Potters. They and myself discussed different ways of protecting them. We decided on the Fidelius Charm. I assume you are familiar with it?  
  
Gudgeon: Yes. Please continue.  
  
Dumbledore: Anyway, all we had left to do was to decide on a Secret Keeper. I offered to do it myself, but James Potter was bent set on Sirius Black. He believed that Sirius would never betray him. But, as I never found out until just over two years ago, Sirius had his doubts about being Secret Keeper. He felt sure that he'd be the first person Voldemort would expect to hold the job. He couldn't bear it if he were to give up Lily and James, he said. So, at the very last moment, they decided to use Peter Pettigrew instead.  
  
Gudgeon: How did that lead to the betrayal of the Potters?  
  
Dumbledore: Patience, David. I'm coming to that. Peter Pettigrew, as it turns out, had been a Death Eater for over a year now. Naturally, as soon as he was made Secret Keeper, he went straight to Voldemort and told him everything. A week later, the Potters were dead. (pauses) When Sirius came to the house to check on the Potters, he found the house in ruins, Lily and James dead, and Harry and Violet alone on the floor with a lightning bolt shaped cut on each of their heads. By the time he'd gotten there, Rubeus Hagrid was there. Sirius tried to get Hagrid to give Harry and Violet to him, as he was their godfather, but Hagrid, on orders from me, told him he was to take the two two their aunt's house. Sirius argued, but Hagrid refused. Sirius, I supposed, felt that he had nothing left to turn to, so he left. The next morning, Sirius went looking for Pettigrew, with, I admit, every intention of killing him. And he found him. Before Sirius could get out a single curse, Pettigrew shouted for the whole street to hear that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James, before, with his wand hidden behind his back, blew up the entire street, before turning into a rat and fleeing into the sewer among other rats.  
  
Gudgeon: Come again? He turned into a rat?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes. I forgot to mention a very important part. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were all unregistered Animagus. How they accomplished it while still in school is still beyond me, and better yet, how they accomplished it without my finding out.  
  
Gudgeon: Let me get this straight. Peter Pettigrew faked his own death, murdered twelve murders, turned into his Animagus form, and escaped, leaving Black to take the blame for the murders?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes. I understand it is hard to believe, but then, a lot has happened that's hard to believe. I can only ask that you do believe me.  
  
Gudgeon: As much I wouldn't like to, I do believe you, Dumbledore. How did Sirius die?  
  
Dumbledore: Voldemort has a--stop wincing, David!--has a connection with Violet and Harry through their scars. He somehow planted an image into their heads that Sirius was being held hostage in the Department of Mysteries. So, naturally, they went looking for him, only to be cornered by Death Eaters. Sirius found out and went to save them in the nick of time, only to be killed himself.  
  
Gudgeon: Well, I can't speak for the rest of the wizarding population, but I believe you Dumbledore. Thank you for taking time out from your busy schedule to conduct this interview.  
  
Dumbledore: It was no trouble at all.  
  
Is Sirius Black innocent or guilty? There is only one way to find out. Below is picture of Peter Pettigrew from 15 years ago. If you manage to capture a rat with a silver front paw, hand it in to the Ministry of Magic, and the Minister himself will hand you 10,000 Galleons.**  
  
Violet stared at the paper. She didn't know whether this was good or not. She really didn't think it would do any good to capture Peter and clear Sirius's name, but then she had a breif flashback of the bitterness in Sirius's voice whenever he talked about Peter. It was then that she knew she'd do anything to put that bastard where he belonged. She jumped when she felt an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. She turned and it was Eric.  
  
"You okay?" he said gently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." she said, relaxing, or relaxing the best she could with Eric's arm around her.  
  
Then he surprised her with a light kiss on the cheek. "Well, as long as you're okay."  
  
Violet was shocked but pleased. Neither of them had made any attempt of PDA yet. The moment was ruined immediately with Seamus and Dean cooing, "Awwwwwww..." and making kissy faces.  
  
"Shut up, guys." Violet threw a sausage link at them.  
  
"Awwwwwww..." Eric said mockingly, with an arm around Violet. "Are widdle Seamy-weamy and Deany jeawous of Ewic cuz they don't have anyone to kiss?"  
  
That certainly shut them up. Violet laughed. So far, things this morning seemed to be going good. Now all she had to worry about was the upcoming Quidditch match...  
  
***  
  
I'm sooooo sorry they've been so short. I'm working on another story about Degrassi... and Craig! and it's been hard to work on both. I promise, next might take a while, but it'll be nice and long! 


	13. the first quidditch game and afterparty

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't...  
  
Chapter   
  
Eric stood outside on the smooth grass of the Quidditch pitch, the wind ruffling his curly brown hair. He clutched his broomstick with a sweaty hand and gulped nervously. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone squeezed his other hand. It was Violet. "Are you okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Y-yeah." he choked. "I'm fine."  
  
"Everyone's nervous about their first game, Eric. I was scared half to death for my first game. I played Chaser too for my first game. Harry was the Seeker..." her voice faded.  
  
"What if I make a fool out of myself?" Eric stammered. "I just know I will..."  
  
"Eric." Violet said gently.  
  
"I'll probably fall off of my broom in front of everyone!"  
  
"Eric!"  
  
"I can't do this!" Eric said, turning around and heading for the castle.  
  
"Eric!" Violet grabbed his hand and kissed him. Once the shock wore off, Eric seemed surprisingly calmer. "I know you're going to do great!"  
  
"If-if-if you say so." Eric gasped.  
  
"I do." She squeezed his hand again.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Mount your broomsticks!"  
  
As if they were a small army, they mounted their broomsticks at the same time. Madam Hooch blew her whistle again. "Rise up!"  
  
Simultaneously, they rose into the air, Violet and Malfoy raised higher than than everyone else, glaring daggers at each other.   
  
Madam Hooch took out the worn case with the balls in them. She released the Bludgers and the Snitch. It zoomed around Malfoy's head, while he desparately tried to see where it was going. "Need I say that I want a nice fair game from all of you!" Madam Hooch glared at Malfoy, who never took his cold gray eyes off of Violet. She tossed the Quaffle into the air.  
  
"AND THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED!" Shouted Ginny, the newest commentator.  
  
All of a sudden, people on brooms shot everywhere. Eric snatched the Quaffle as if by instinct and worked the plays they'd made during practice perfectly, sending the Quaffle right past the Slytherin Keeper into the left goal post. This sent the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs into a frenzy. It boosted Eric's confidence, and he zoomed throughout the field scoring four more goals.  
  
"And the Gryffs are kicking a-- Sorry, Professor! Gryffindor is in the lead! 50-0. Arrrgh! No! Slytherin gets the Quaffle! Come on, Miller! You've got him! NOOOOO! Come on, Ron! You've got it-- YES! He blocked it! Miller's got it... he's going to score...yes, he--NO! YOU FILTHY, CHEATING PUNK!"  
  
Crabbe, one of Slytherin's bone brained Beaters, had taken his stick and brought it into Eric's ribs as hard as he could, causing Eric to drop the Quaffle and nearly fall off of his broom, clutching his ribs. Violet saw this and zoomed over to Crabbe and punched him in the nose as hard as she could.  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "TIME OUT!" She signaled for Madam Pomfrey, who quickly handed Eric and Crabbe potions to heal Eric's broken ribs and Crabbes badly broken nose. "And a penalty to both Gryffindor and Slytherin!"  
  
Both teams made the penalty shots. So it was 60-10, and Slytherin wasn't at all happy about Gryffindor being fifty points in the lead so they were resorting to any means to score. For instance, Crabbe and Goyle took turns trying to clobber members of Gryffindor's team with their clubs, claiming that they thought they were Bludgers. Violet was particularly vulnerable for attack. A Bludger narrowly missed her head at least three times. When she looked up, Crabbe and Goyle were grinning stupidly at her. She flipped them off and continued to tail Malfoy.  
  
So far, no sign of the Snitch... Luckily, with the combined efforts of Katie, Alicia, and Eric, Gryffindor was racking up points like whoa. Ron was doing rather well in his Keeping. So far, Slytherin was only able to get in three goals, aside from a couple penalty shots. It looked like Gryffindor would win no matter who caught the Snitch. Well, not like that was any contest, Violet chuckled, thinking of what a sucky Seeker Malfoy was.  
  
This was turning out to be a pretty dirty game. Violet had to shake off Crabbe and Goyle plenty of times. Eric glared menacingly at them everytime he wasn't busy with the Quaffle. If looks could kill, Crabbe and Goyle would have been dead and buried. Six feet under with wilting flowers on the grave.  
  
Suddenly, Violet saw a glimmer of gold. Apparently, so did Malfoy, and he took off after it. Violet easily got ahead of him.  
  
"They've seen the Snitch! Come on, Violet! You can beat that slimy git-- I mean... Good luck to the Seeker who catches it!"  
  
Yes... Violet was inches away from it... Suddenly, Malfoy came up beside Violet, brought his leg up, and kicked Violet in the ribs with all his might.  
  
Violet gasped in pain, and felt her grip on the broom slacken, and the ground was zooming towards Violet, and everything went blissfully dark.***  
  
Katie had the Quaffle, and Eric was taking a very short breather, when he saw Violet and Malfoy zooming around the pitch, struggling to get the Snitch. Suddenly, Malfoy got up beside Violet and kicked her hard off of her broom. He didn't even see her hit the ground, fifty feet below, as he had zoomed towards Malfoy just as he'd gotten the Snitch. "How do you like that, Miller?!" Malfoy laughed. Without warning, Eric leaped off of his broom and onto Malfoy's, pounding the living daylights out of him. They ended up sinking to the ground, Eric grinding his knee into Malfoy's stomach, and punching him in the face. Finally, the Gryffindor team's Beater's grabbed him by the robes and pulled him off of Malfoy, but not before Eric landed a good kick in Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy's lip was cut, his nose bloody, and bruises were forming all over his face.  
  
Professor McGonagall came racing out on the pitch. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR! MR. MALFOY! KICKING THE SEEKER OFF HER BROOM IN HOPES OF WINNING THE GAME WAS THE MOST ATROCIOUS THING I'VE EVER SEEN! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND A MONTH OF DETENTION!" she took a deep breath and readjusted her hat. "Mr. Miller, while I admit that Mr. Malfoy deserved the attack, you had no right to attack him. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Miss Potter."  
  
Violet, meanwhile, was lying unconsious on the ground. Madam Pomfrey had conjured a stretcher and led her to the hospital wing.  
  
To get his mind off of Violet, he turned with much difficulty to Katie, who's face was very red with anger, he imagined. "D-did Malfoy catch the Snitch?"  
  
"Yes." Alicia said bitterly. "Cheating bastard..."  
  
"But we won!" Ron said with a satisfied smile. "He went to all the trouble of kicking Violet off her broom for nothing. Mind you, if half the team hadn't been holding me back, I'd have done worse to him than you did..."  
  
"We won?" Eric said blankly. "But Malfoy caught the Snitch!"  
  
"He did, but thanks to you," Ron thumped him on the back. "and all those goals you scored, our score was just high enough to beat Slytherin's!"  
  
"We won?!" Eric said, now overjoyed. "YES! Oh, wait, but how's Violet gonna be? I kind of missed it when I was kicking Malfoy's ass."  
  
Ron looked sober. "I don't know. She should be okay, but she fell awfully far. And that kick to the ribs didn't help any. She's probably concussed, got a few broken ribs, and I bet she's all bruised up."  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to see her?" Eric said, looking over at the castle's back doors, where the Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore had disappeared.  
  
"I don't see why not, if you sneak into the hospital wing." Ron said.  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Eric arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll have Hermione get you Violet's Invisibility cloak and the Marauders' Map."  
  
"Invisibility Cloak and the What map?" Eric gaped.  
  
"Marauders' Map." Ron said exasperatedly. "I'll explain later. But the point is, I know McGonagall isn't going to let you in to see her right now. So you have to sneak in. Ah, there's Hermione." He beckoned her over.  
  
"Ron, I already let you borrow my History of Magic notes." Hermione said, annoyed.  
  
"No. That's not it." Ron said. "I was wondering, could you go up to the girl's dormitory and get Violet's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map?"  
  
"Why do you need it?" Hermione looked suspicious.  
  
"Because Miller here wants to get into the hospital wing without being kicked out by McGonagall! Could you at least help him?"  
  
Eric was so sure that she would say no, but to his enormous relief, she said, "Sure. I'll be back in a few!" and ran back to the castle.  
  
"Whoa..." Ron gaped. "That was easy."  
  
Sure enough, Hermione was back in no more than fifteen minutes. She pressed the cloak and map into Eric's hands and said, "Well, go on! I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."  
  
Eric wasted no time in running into the castle, slipping on the cloak and sneaking down the hall to the hospital wing. Every so often he would check the Marauder's map, and luckily the only people that were in the hospital wing were Violet, Madam Pomfrey, and some boy named Jake Manning at the far end of the hospital.  
  
He managed to slip in the door. Violet was awake, but looked tired and bored. Making sure to tiptoe very quietly, he sat down on the chair beside her bed. She looked up, listening for whatever made that creak noise. Eric pulled off the hood of the cloak. Violet gasped, but not before pressing her lips to her mouth in shock. Eric finally wriggled out of the rest of the cloak.  
  
"What are you doing here? And why do you have my cloak?" Violet demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see you." He put on his most loving face. "And I sent Hermione up to get it."  
  
"Figures." But she smiled bitterly. "I take it Malfoy caught the Snitch?"  
  
"Yeah. Cowardly little bastard. Just before I kicked his ass." Eric spat.   
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Beat the living daylights out of him as a matter of fact. But it was useless. We won anyway!"  
  
"Do what?" Violet said, blushing at how American-redneckish she sounded. "We won? But do you have any idea how many points we would have had to make to win?"  
  
"I know. I scored so many goals that we had enough!"  
  
"That's fantastic!" Violet sat up, before leaning back again, wincing. "But four healing ribs aren't. I'm supposed to be in the hospital all weekend, and I have to take it easy, and that means no Quidditch practices! for another week or so." Violet pouted. "But wait! Maybe that means I can't tutor the little brats or go to A-after school Transfiguration lessons." Violet couldn't believe how quickly she'd almost let that slip. "But I doubt it. McGonagall has no sympathy whatsoever."  
  
Eric laughed and laced his fingers in Violet's. "I can't wait for you to get better. It's going to be so boring without you..."  
  
Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey came in, looking very angry. "Mr. Miller! What are you doing in here?" She didn't see Eric yank his hand away.  
  
"Ummm? Waiting for my potion?" He squeaked.  
  
"A Pepper up potion? But you just had one earlier!"  
  
"Oh, crap! That's right! The Quidditch game must have distracted my memory!"  
  
"Then go on, Mr. Miller!"  
  
"Okay, okay." He turned to Violet. "I'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" He clutched her hand, and kissed her, a sweet, soft kiss that lasted several seconds. Finally, Madam Pomfrey grabbed him by his robes and screeched, "OUT! She needs bed rest, not your nasty mouth kissing her!" She shoved him out. Violet smiled and waved weakly.  
  
Eric was a bit shocked, but then walked back to the Common room, grinning.  
  
When he slid feet first into the Common room, he was greeted with a headlock and a noogie. "What are you doing?!" He choked to Ron, who was furiously giving him his best noogie. "Get off, son!"  
  
"Son?" Ron laughed, and poked him in the ribs. "You made me very happy!" He squeezed Eric's cheeks, snickering at the look of disgust he got in return. "We won because of you!"  
  
"Yeah?" Eric said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah! Stupid." Ron smacked at him.  
  
"Then bring on the firewhisky!" Eric screeched, before the room erupted into cheers and Ron snuck off to the Hogshead to get some."  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Eric had burst into bouts of hysterical laughter after Ron said, simply, "Every flavor beans."  
  
"Evly favor beans?!" Eric shreiked. "That's funny!"  
  
"Eric?!" Hermione tugged at his arm. "Could you maybe tone it down a bit before McGonagall comes in and finds out you're drunk?!"  
  
Eric stared at her for a minute, his eyes almost glazing over, before a crooked grin came to his face. "You're kinda cute." He patted her face, not noticing when she pushed him away in disgust.  
  
"Eric! You're Violet's boyfriend! I couldn't betray her!" Hermione gasped. "Besides, I'm not interested."  
  
"But she don't gots to know about it." He giggled. "And you will be after this." Suddenly, he threw an arm around Hermione and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened with shock, but she did nothing to stop him. Her eyes fluttered and they were about to close when Ron grabbed Eric by his left arm and yanked him away so hard that he fell backwards. Ron climbed on top of him and gripped the front of his shirt.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?! Not only do you have no business going near Hermione, but you're betraying my best friend!" he yelled in his face.  
  
"Ew. Your breath stinks." Eric looked disgusted. "I'm just having a little fun. No harm done."  
  
"No harm done?!" Ron shouted angrily. "When Violet finds out, you'll have broken her heart!"  
  
"I already said, no harm done!" Eric said annoyed. "And who are you to judge me? I can be pretty sure you've been messing around with Violet." He shoved Ron off and staggered up. "You better stay away from my girl."  
  
"Your girl?!" Ron shouted. "You mean the girl that you betray by kissing one of her best friends? I oughta kick your ass for it!"  
  
By then a crowd had formed around them. Hermione had broken through and gotten between them. "Ron. Eric. Please stop."  
  
"Stay out of this, Hermione!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Don't yell at her! You're not her boss!" Eric turned to Hermione and made to kiss her again, when Ron snapped and his fist connected cleanly with Eric's jaw. He couldn't stand up straight without someone punching him in the face, so he immediately fell to the ground. Ron straddled his chest and punched him over and over.  
  
"Ron! NO!" Hermione pulled him off of Eric and he fell to the floor. "He doesn't know what he's doing or saying! Look at him. He can't even stand up."  
  
But, eventually, he did stand up. He staggered and almost fell, but made his way to Ron and fell on top of him and in turn started punching him. Ron struggled to get away, but Eric had his elbow's pinned to the ground by his knees and was slugging Ron senseless. Ron thought dimly, Man, for someone who can't even see straight right now, Eric sure can pack a punch.  
  
Suddenly, a blur of black shoved through the crowd and yanked Eric off of Ron. It was Violet. "ERIC! What are you doing?!"  
  
"What're you doing here?" Eric said, distracted.  
  
"I snuck out. And WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"He hit me first!" Eric slurred. "I didn't even do anything wrong!"  
  
"The hell you didn't!" Ron spat, struggling to escape the grasp of the three people holding him. "He kissed Hermione, Violet!"  
  
Violet's face fell. "Eric, is this true?" she said quietly.  
  
"You know I didn't mean it, Violet. Really." Eric pleaded, touching her face.  
  
"You're drunk!" Violet pushed his hands away. "Don't touch me!" She stood up, her eyes full to the brim with tears. "How could you do this, Eric?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Violet!" He begged, trying to grab her hand. "I didn't mean it! Violet!"  
  
Violet shoved him away, hard, and tried to bolt out the door. Eric grabbed her shoulder, and she turned and slapped him across the face with as much strength as she could muster. "We're through! I can't believe I saw anything in you." With tears on her face, she opened the portrait and ran out. Ron stormed up the stairs, but not before giving Eric a good kick in the stomach.***  
  
That's it for now. Don't beat me up for breaking them up. It's not all over! 


	14. a suspension and eric

Chapter 15  
  
disclaimer: no.  
  
Warning: Foul language and violence in this one... but you knew that right?  
  
more story...  
  
Chap 15  
  
Well, it certainly looked as though things were definetely over for Violet and Eric. Eric woke up the next morning with an intense hangover and flashes of memories from the last night. From what he could recollect, he knew that he had kissed Hermione and broken Violet's heart. When he entered the common room, he was met with cool glares from all of Violet's friends, and she had a lot. He sighed and went back upstairs, laid down and stared at the wall, wondering just what in the hell he was supposed to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Violet tried to stay very busy for the next couple of weeks. She spent almost entire days training, she doubled her efforts in her studies, even Potions, and wrote what some would consider novels to Remus daily. She couldn't tell him what had happened, because he didn't even know about Eric, but she wrote to him a lot to tell him she was having a bad time, missed him, and couldn't wait until Christmas. But, for some reason, he only replied twice, and they were rather brief short answers. For instance his latest:  
  
Violet,  
  
I'm sorry you're having a rough time. I wish I could make it better. Hang in there.  
  
Love, Remus.  
  
Violet suspected something was going on, but couldn't think of anything, so she just decided to write and ask if anything was wrong. It had been four days and she still didn't get a reply. Normally, Remus would reply in less than two days. It was two weeks since Eric kissed Hermione and Violet didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't angry anymore, but she was still hurting. She really wanted Eric back again, but she was terrified of being hurt again. Luckily, Christmas was coming up, so she had something to look foreward to.  
  
On December 10, Violet finally got a reply from Remus. She eagerly ripped it open, only to be sadly disappointed by:  
  
Dear Vi,  
  
Nothing is wrong. I'm just stressed right now. I can't wait until Christmas.  
  
Love you, Rem  
  
"AAAARRGGGH!" Violet screamed in frustration, throwing the parchment on the table. "Sorry..." she muttered. She put a hand on her chin and thought about Remus for a little bit. She was worried about him. Well, she would have to figure something out, but right now, she had to go to Potions... urgh.  
  
To make matters worse, Snape had that evil look on his face now. Turns out, he was going to make them concoct an Energy boosting Potion. He made them work alone, and as always, Malfoy did his best to knock Violet's goblet over. Finally, while Snape had his back turned, Violet grabbed Malfoy's arm, twisted it behind his back, and put him in a headlock. "Listen, you little asshole." She hissed. "I have had about all I can take from you. If you don't leave me the fuck alone, I'll kick your ass again." With that, she released him, shoving him away from her.  
  
He shot her a hideous look, before stomping to his table and brewing his potion.  
  
Violet added all the ingredients, stirred absentmindedly, and let it brew. She spent the rest of the class staring off at Eric, until he would look at her, then she would pretend to concentrate on her potion.  
  
Finally, Snape spoke up. "All right. You should all be done brewing your potions. Now, who wants to test their potion? Oh, no one?" An unpleasant smile flitted across his face. "Miss Potter, come up here and demonstrate to me your potion."  
  
Violet sighed, and carried her potion to the front of the class. "Would you like me to drink it, sir?" she said innocently. "Or would you like to?"  
  
"You can drink it, Potter." He glared.  
  
Violet sent him an equally hard look, before gulping down her potion. It took a minute, but suddenly, Violet felt incredibly sleepy and had an uncontrollable yawning fit. Snape looked at her in disgust, and thrust a beaker of his own Energy Boosting potion into her hand. "Well, drink it, you idiot!"  
  
Violet chugged it down, and perked up a bit. But Snape wasn't done. "You are amazingly stupid, Potter. Apparantly you added leeches instead of earthworm intestines, and stirred clockwise instead of counterclockwise. Your precious *godfather*-" he lowered his voice. "-may be dead, but it seems to me you're channeling his spirit." The class gasped, and Hermione had to seize handfuls of Ron's robes as he leaped up. Violet stared at Snape in shock, disgust, and utmost loathing.  
  
Suddenly, Violet flung the empty beaker at Snape with all her might. It hit him in the chest and shattered. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT!"  
  
"POTTER!" he shreiked, madder than ever. "HOW DARE YOU?! GO TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Fuck you." she snarled, standing up now.  
  
"Potter." He hissed in a very dangerous voice. "I'll tell you once more and once more only to go to my office. Go to my office or I will MAKE you."  
  
Violet suddenly stormed in the direction of the door, her hand sweeping the tops of desks, knocking beakers, cauldrons, and books to the floor, creating a very loud ruckus.  
  
She stomped down the hall to Snape's office and slammed the door so hard it knocked several jars of some kind of green slime to the floor. It ate a few holes in the floor, and Violet was too angry at this point to care. She shoved the ugly chair in front of Snape's desk around so she could see the door. She didn't want him sneaking up on her.  
  
Several moments in Snape's office made her realize just how much trouble she was in. She wasn't afraid of Snape, but she really didn't want to face Remus after this. She'd been in enough trouble this year. She put her head in a hand and sighed.  
  
The minutes, though few, dragged on and on. Finally, the door opened, and there stood Snape, looking positively dangerous. Violet stood up, and walked over to him. As he was over a head taller than her, she was on eye level with his collar, but she didn't care. She stared up into his evil black eyes, daring him to say something.  
  
"Sit down, Potter." When she didn't move, he gripped her shoulders and pushed her into the chair. "NOW."  
  
"Take your fucking hands off me, you greaseball!" Violet spat. Surprisingly, he did, and stalked over to his desk, sitting down on the high backed chair behind it.  
  
"I suppose you think that because you're the famous Violet Potter, you can do whatever you want, huh?" Snape's cold eyes bored into Violet's, but she refused to answer him, knowing full well he was just trying to provoke her. "Yes, I can see how your head's swollen in the last five years, Potter." When she still refused to speak, he kept on. "Just like your father. The famous Violet Potter. Completely full of herself just like her precious godfather."  
  
"Don't you dare bring Sirius into this." Violet snapped.  
  
"I don't recall you being the professor, and myself being the worthless student here, Potter."  
  
"I'm warning you." Violet stood up.  
  
"I'm not the one who killed my godfather, Potter." Snape's eyes glittered with malice. He would stop at nothing to provoke her into doing something stupid.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she shreiked. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED, YOU FILTHY DEATH EATER?! What about them? Don't they count as murder?" She knew she'd hit below the belt then. Snape's face turned white, he looked sickened for a moment, and he couldn't get a single word out. "What's the matter, *Snivellus*? You can dish it out, but you can't take it, is that it?"  
  
"Don't you ever," Snape hissed, grabbing her by her collar, and pulling her toward him, so her face was inches from his. "EVER talk about that again. You weren't alive, (great time, that) and you have no idea what I went through in the service the Dark Lord."  
  
"How do I know you even left his service?" Violet said coldly, yanking out of his grasp. "I've never heard anyone other than a Death Eater call him the Dark Lord. For all I know, you're still out murdering, kissing some filthy snake's feet, praying to God he doesn't kill you on the spot!"  
  
Snape looked as though he would like nothing more than to slap Violet senseless, but he fought it, instead slamming his fist onto the table.  
  
"I've warned you, Potter. If you ever speak about the hell I endured in his service, you will truly regret it. You're facing suspension for numerous reasons as it is, Potter."  
  
"Oh, you're breaking my heart now." Violet smirked sarcastically. "You think I give a damn about what you went through? You don't give a damn what I went through, so why should I care?"  
  
"Compared to my life, yours is perfect, Potter." Snape looked fit to kill now, white and trembling with rage.  
  
Violet burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me?" She suddenly screamed, "HUH?! Nothing you went through can even begin to compare with my life! Your life sucked because your parents had a sucky relationship, you were an asshole in school, and you decided to join Voldemort! And who's fault was that? No one's but yours!" She looked desparately at him. "I'm sorry for the way Sirius and my dad treated you in school! Yes! I am and if I could take it back, I would. But I can't! And because you had a bad childhood, you make other people's lives miserable! None of my problems were my fault! It was assholes like you who ruined my life! YOUR 'master' killed my parents! YOU stopped teaching me Occlumency, knowing full well what could happen. And you saw what happened. Because of you, Sirius is dead!"  
  
Something flickered in Snape's eyes as he saw Violet standing there, her fists clenched, her face red, and trembling with rage. She had gone too far. Well, two could play at that game, and he was much better at it.  
  
"Oh, I'm responsible, am I?" he said quietly. "What about a certain girl who thinks she has to play hero all the time?"  
  
"Shut up." Violet said, her eyes filling with tears and her voice shaking.  
  
"You know, perhaps if you didn't think you were the one who could save everyone--"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He continued, even louder. "--then you could have used your common sense, and known that there was no way your precious godfather--"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"--would have been stupid enough to leave Grimmauld Place and get captured."  
  
"I'm warning you." Violet's eyes were brimful with tears of hurt and rage.  
  
"I admit, Black had brains, no matter how big of an ass he was. Only someone as hotheaded and lacking all common sense like him would get himself thrown in Azkaban, escape, and later, be killed at the hands of his own goddaughter--"  
  
Violet didn't know what she was doing, or that she was doing it. But the next thing she knew, she leaped over Snape's desk and tackled Snape to the ground, knocking the chair over and shattering numerous bottles of potions. She didn't mean to keep hitting him, but by the time she stopped, her arm was stiff and sore, her knuckles were broken and bleeding, and Snape's face was a bloody mess. It was then, that she was aware of what she'd done.  
  
"Oh my God..." she gasped, leaping up. Snape didn't reach for his wand or go to hit her, he just sat up, looking at her through a swollen eye. Violet's breath grew raspy, blood was pounding in her ears, her sight grew dim, and suddenly, her knees buckled, and she knew no more.***  
  
The next thing she knew, she was in the hospital wing. Early morning sunlight was streaming into the room, and it hurt her eyes. Her arm hurt, she felt weak, and her knuckles were bandaged. She dimly wondered why her knuckles were bandaged and it all came back to her. Her jumping on Snape yesterday. She started to shake. She was in so much trouble. She might as well have packed up her stuff and gone home instead. What would Remus say? He'd be madder than anything, or worse, hurt.  
  
The next thing she could think to do was run. She actually got up out of bed, staggered over to the door and opened it. There were Dumbledore, Snape, and to her horror, Remus. She leaped backwards toward the bed.  
  
Dumbledore spoke first. "Violet, you may want to sit back down. We feel there is something we need to discuss with you."  
  
"You don't need to." Violet said miserably. "I'll just go get my stuff." She stood up and headed for the door  
  
"I don't think there's any need for that, Violet." Remus said, putting a restraintive hand on her shoulder. Violet looked up and studied his face. He didn't look angry or hurt. He just looked tired, defeated, and extremely stressed. "Sit back down."  
  
Violet wanted to run out, but when she saw the seriousness on his face, instead she humored him and sat down. "How did I get in here?"  
  
"Professor Snape," Dumbledore nodded in his direction. "conjured a stretcher and took you to the hospital after you attacked him, Miss Potter. Which is why we need to talk to you."  
  
The knot in Violet's stomach grew tighter and she thought, here it comes. The expulsion.  
  
"While there was no excuse for what you did, and you will be punished, it is admitted that Professor Snape was wrong."  
  
Violet looked up suddenly. "You mean you actually told them the truth?" She looked at Snape, who's face had been healed and the only difference was a small cut under his eye.  
  
"Yes, Potter, I did." He looked annoyed. "I'm not that low."  
  
"I have arranged a deal with the two of you, Violet." Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape has agreed that it was wrong of him to say those things. BUT, it was wrong of you to hit him. Now, while I will have to suspend you until after Christmas vacation, I don't think it fair to expel you. I will allow you to come back to Hogwarts only if the two of you apologize to each other."  
  
It was immensely difficult, but Violet needed to be able to come back to school, so she swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Professor Snape. And for calling you a greaseball and a filthy Death Eater." Dumbledore and Remus exchanged raised eyebrows.  
  
"And I, in turn, Potter," Snape swallowed. This was hard for him as well. "Apologize for insulting Black."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up. "Now shake hands."  
  
They both looked as though they would soon as cut off their hands, but they gripped hands tightly, as though trying to cut the other's circulation off, and shook once. They let go after about half a second.  
  
Remus put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "Go get your stuff. You're coming home."  
  
Somehow, those words gave Violet more comfort than she could imagine, and she nodded, heading towards Gryffindor Tower. On the way across the Common Room, who should she crash into but--  
  
"Eric!" she gasped. In fact, she had crashed into him so hard she was now in his arms.  
  
"Violet..." he said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I really don't have time, Eric." Violet said apologetically. "I've got a lot on my mind. I assume you heard what I did?"  
  
"I, er, heard a rumor." She looked up, and he was smiling. "Look, it'll only take a second. Please?"  
  
Violet felt kind of trapped, but the pleading in his eyes was enough. "All right." she sighed, and sat down by the fireplace on the rug. Eric sat across from her.  
  
"Firstoff, I want to apologize for getting drunk in the first place, because that started it. I knew what I was getting myself into, and I didn't care. I just wanted to have fun. I also want to apologize for actually kissing Hermione. She's my friend and I like her, but only as a friend. You're the only one I'm attracted to, Violet. These last few weeks have been hell because you weren't around."  
  
"And the same goes for me." Violet whispered, and touched his face. "I miss you too." Then, she pulled him to her and kissed him, at first gentle and sweet, then passionate and rough. She had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other hand was clutching his. They sat there, almost lying on top of each other, before Violet pulled back. "I've got to go."  
  
"Why?" Eric looked wounded.  
  
"I'm suspended, remember." She grinned, and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. She packed everything up, and lugged it downstairs. Finally, she thought to grab her wand and levitate it all. She crossed the room to the fireplace, hugged Eric tightly, and said, "I'll miss you."  
  
"I can't wait until after Christmas." Eric said warmly, kissing her cheek. Violet finally pulled away with a grin, and disappeared out of the portrait hole.  
  
Outside Dumbledore's office, she could hear all three men having an intense argument. Naturally, she pressed her ear to the door to eavesdrop.  
  
"Lupin, who do you think you're kidding?" Snapped guess who. "Though I can't stand her, Potter's not stupid. She'll figure it out soon enough. And the response will be worse than if you told her yourself, Lupin."  
  
"How in the hell am I supposed to tell her, Snape?!" Remus snapped. "She's finally started to get on with her life now. I can't upset her worse than she is now!"  
  
"Courageous Gryffindor..." Snape spat. "Afraid to tell the closest thing you can ever have to a daughter the truth, eh, Lupin?"  
  
"You shut up." Remus sounded mad now. "Keep out of it."  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore spoke up. "Severus is right. You're going to have to tell her sooner or later, and if you don't, she'll just find out on her own, and like Severus said, she'll react worse than if you'd told her."  
  
Suddenly, the door, apparantly not all the way shut, swung open and Violet tumbled into Dumbledore's office, her trunk falling to the ground with a thud. "Hi." she squeaked.  
  
"Let's go." Remus said shortly, helping her up, eager to change the subject. He pulled out his own wand, levitated her trunk, and led her out the front doors.  
  
The snow that had just fallen yesterday was stiff and slippery. Violet fell hard once, and Remus sighed, helping her up.  
  
"Ow." Violet said, disgruntled. She finally, grabbed Remus's arm as they grew closer to the Hogwarts Express, which Dumbledore had specially requested for Remus to take her home. Something told Violet she was in a lot of trouble with Remus. And sure enough, when they got on the train, he let her have it.  
  
"What a great way to start the Christmas holidays, Violet!" He exploded. "Yeah, I think I'll beat up a professor! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU WEREN'T EXPELLED!" he shouted, now standing over Violet, who was hunched up and had drawn her knees up to her chest and staring away from him. "What is your problem?! I've told you time and again to learn to control yourself, Violet! You're grounded for the whole holiday, Violet!"  
  
"Are you done?" she finally spoke. "Because I've gotten plenty of crap from everyone else, you might as well get it all out."  
  
Remus was struck dumb at Violet's attitude. "Violet, what's going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Just forget it." Violet stared sullenly out the window. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't understand?!" Remus said, angrily. "How can I when you won't talk to me?"  
  
"For what? So you can judge, yell, and scream? Well, tough. I screwed up, I know. I'm stupid, okay?"  
  
Remus forced her face upward so she was staring him in the face. "NO. I do NOT want to hear that from you. You are NOT stupid and everyone knows it." He released her face and his voice grew slightly softer now. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this? Why did you attack Snape yesterday?"  
  
She avoided his eyes, concentrating instead on not crying.  
  
"Violet..." he put a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me, love."  
  
"I'm just having a rough time, is all." she bit her lip, knowing full well she couldn't tell Remus about Eric. "I've been under a lot of stress... and what with Christmas coming, I just miss Sirius. And when Snape insulted him, I cracked. It was too much. Before I knew what happened, his face was a bloody mess and I'd broken my knuckles. I'm really sorry, Remus. After all you told me about controlling myself, less than two months later, I beat up Snape!"  
  
Remus hated seeing Violet upset, and he felt all of his anger slip away in spite of him. "Violet... I'm not angry with you anymore, love. Just... I'll figure something out when we get home." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and stared out the window for the rest of the trip.***  
  
Are you happy? I made Violet and Eric get back together! Something totally big and insane to totally change the story and our character's lives is going to happen next chapter! Bye 


	15. he's dead!

Top of Form

All Alone?

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: you know the drill...

Okay, let's go. This is the chapter that totally throws our character's lives out of proportion. Haha. I think I should tease you more, but I'm gonna be nice, so I'll continue with the story!

Chapter 16!

Remus opened the house door, and let Violet in first. She dropped her stuff and looked curiously at the table. "Have you had company?" she asked curiously, staring at the two half empty coffee mugs on the table.

Remus paled, but quickly recovered. "I had that Davey Gudgeon fellow over today. He wanted to interview me." he lied quickly.

Violet looked suspiciously at him, but gave him the benifit of the doubt, and started lugging her trunk and broom to her room. After dropping them, she sat down on her bed miserably, with her head in her hands. It was hard to believe that about this time yesterday, she was heading to Potions with no clue what was about to happen. Life's funny that way, she mused. You can be totally carefree and clueless one minute, and the next your life can be totally changed. It's bizarre.

Her thought's were interrupted by a gentle knock on her door. She looked up and Remus was sitting down on the bed beside her. She looked up at him for a moment, then looked back down. She was so ashamed of the way she'd acted. Not only had she totally screwed herself over, but she betrayed Remus, and that hurt worse. She knew she was being a wuss, but she did love Remus more than anything else in the world right now, and she felt like shit when she betrayed him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away. "Violet?" Remus questioned, obviously hurt. "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." she muttered.

"You're upset what happened yesterday, huh?" he said understandingly.

"Not just that..." Violet said quietly, before finally getting the courage to look him in the face. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh." Remus understood now. "Vi. You didn't hurt me." He said reassuringly. "Well, I was disappointed and, needless to say, very angry, but I'm not mad anymore."

Violet couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "Okay."

Remus couldn't help but smile. "All right, kid." he messed up her hair. "I guess I might as well get you some breakfast."

Violet wasn't very hungry, but after being starved most of her life, she didn't believe in turning down food. And who could blame her?

It was ten o' clock in the morning already, but Remus didn't seem to mind, fixing them both a large breakfast. While Violet wolfed it down like it was her last meal, which she did with almost everything she ate, Remus told her about the latest on Sirius's case. He didn't seem to want to talk about it, but he did tell her that he spoke with a Ministry official, and they'd found clues as to where Peter Pettigrew was hiding out.

"He said that he was almost certain that Sirius would be declared innocent." Remus said, biting into his burnt bacon.

"That's fantastic, Rem." Violet said earnestly, before her voice drifted off to sadness. "But, after a while, I start to think, what's the point? I mean, he's dead." After over six months, it still hurt to state the facts. "So, it won't do any good to go to all the trouble, when he won't get to reap the benefits."

Remus was avoiding her eyes, and he still looked a bit pale. "Yeah, well. It's-it's a tribute to his memory..." he stammered. "And... well... I just don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Violet studied his face, and it was more out of desperation than anything that he snapped at her. He was perspiring slightly. Though the curiosity was driving her crazy, she decided to leave it at that.

Remus abruptly changed the subject. "How is your Animagus training going?"

Violet smiled. "It's going a lot better. McGonagall said I might be ready to take my test in another month."

"That's great, Vi. I'm proud of you."

She looked up sharply, and saw that he meant it. She felt color rising in her cheeks.

She suddenly dropped her plate in the sink, where it instantly began cleaning itself, and headed for the training room. Even with the replica that she'd been using for the past three-and-a-half months, it felt good to be back in the old room. It was like seeing a long lost friend or something. She stretched out, doing butterflies, straddles, etc. Then, she worked on her basic strength training: pushups, even though she loathed them, crunches, weights, pullups, flexed arm hang, then later, the rope. Then she moved on to her favorite part: the punching bag. After the first punch, she heard, "Oh no. It's you again, isn't it?"

After a minute of pummeling the bag, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, just in time to see a gloved fist heading for her face. She blocked it just in time. "That was a cheap shot, Remus!" she yelled, throwing one at him.

"So?" he grinned. "You managed to block it, didn't you? Besides," he yelled, ducking under one of her right hooks. "I doubt if anyone jumps you, they're going to worry about cheap shots!"

"Why do you have to think so literally all the time!" Violet shouted in frustration, trying to trip him, only to have him jump just in time. "You've gotten better!" she complimented. "Normally, I'd have you down in less than a minute!"

"Yeah." Remus said thoughtfully. "Either that or you've gotten worse." he said cheekily, whipping out a sword.

Violet didn't have a weapon on her, so she mostly relied on ducking and blocking. Finally, she kicked his hand, sending the sword flying in the air. Of course, she caught it by the hilt, tripped Remus in time, and lightly pressed the tip to his throat. "You give?" she grinned. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

Remus nodded, and she dropped the sword and stretched out a hand to help him up. She should have known better when she saw the mischievous spark in his eyes. He did take her hand, but instead of sitting up, he pulled her to the ground beside him.

"Remus!" Violet said, smacking his arm, but making no effort to get up. She felt rather comfortable the way she was. But then, Remus flicked his wand with a tickling spell.. She shrieked in both surprise and laughter, struggling to get away from the imaginary tickler.

"Say 'Moony rules!'" He said enjoying the look of agony on her face as she twisted and struggled to no avail.

"Never!" she gasped, tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes. She screeched when the tickling spell was intensified.

Remus looked down at her, grinning evilly. "Who rules!" he said.

"N-n-not you!" she gasped for breath again. "Come on, Remus, stop it! I-I'm not-not playing anymore!"

"All you have to do is say those two words, Violet." he said nonchalantly, twirling his wand between two fingers.

Violet finally choked, "M-m-moony rules!"

"Huh?" He pretended to have gone deaf. "What was that?"

"Come on, Rem! I said it, now take the curse off me!"

"All right." he sighed. "You're no fun." He muttered the countercurse and Violet collapsed, gasping for breath. He grinned. "Wow. That was easy."

"You'll pay for that, Remus." she growled, before breaking into a grin. "Well, I definetely feel better, that's for sure. But DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" she shreiked.

Remus jumped and winced. "You sure you haven't got a little banshee in your blood, kid?"

"I don't know. I've sometimes wondered whether or not I'm entirely human." Violet raised her eyebrows.

Remus arched his own eyebrows. "You sure are weird, kiddo."

"Thanks, wolf." If anyone else had said something along those lines to Remus, they wouldn't see out of one eye for a week. Violet however, got away with it regularly.

"All right, lazy." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her upright. "Come back to the living room and lay down, don't lay on the floor."

"I'm not lazy! I do more exercise than you've done in forever!" Violet protested.

"That sounds like a challenge." Remus grinned.

"It wasn't. I'm not challenging you because you cheat." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Violet Lily Potter!" he said, faking a hurt look. "Now that hurts my feelings. Just for that, I'm gonna cast another tickling spell on you."

Violet was ready this time, and dove out of the way. They started dueling again. But this time, Remus tackled her to the ground when her back was turned.

"Remus!" She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to the ground beside her. She then pinned his chest to the floor with her knee and pulled out her wand, aiming it threateningly.

"Truce!" Remus said weakly. Violet debated before finally stepping back and allowing him to stand up. "Truce?" he asked, holding out his pinkies.

Violet laughed, hooking her pinkies in his, before hugging him good-naturedly. "Let's go. I'm tired of wrestling."

He followed her to the living room. "How come I never got a truce?" Violet wanted to know.

"Because you never asked me." Remus grinned.

"Aren't you in a smart-ass mood today?" Violet said playfully.

"Language, Vi. Do I have to wash your mouth out with soap?" Remus conjured a bar of soap and tried to stick it in her mouth. She ducked easily, backing out of the room, and into the hall. Remus suddenly ran after her and tried chasing after her for a while. Luckily, she was a lot faster and younger than Remus. Finally, Remus dropped onto the couch, worn out already. "I'm too old for this." He panted.

Violet laughed. Remus beckoned for her to sit beside him. She dropped on the couch and Remus casually put an arm around her. "What's up, Remus?" she said curiously.

"Nothing." he muttered. "I've missed you is all. I mean, you are like the daughter I never had."

Violet felt embarrassed, but pleased. "Well, I missed you too." she smiled

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Violet's face was getting hot. "All right." she twisted around to face him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" Remus looked offended, then jokingly said, "Well, you could make dinner tonight..."

"Done." Violet said with a grin, standing up.

Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Wait." he paused. "I've had a lot going on lately... and..." he struggled for the right words to say s she wouldn't let it slip. "Well, I just need to let you know that I'll sort everything out and it'll be okay." He stared into her eyes. "I promise."

Violet really did start to get suspicious. "All right, Rem. There's something you're not telling me. Spill."

Remus bit his lip, suddenly wishing he'd never said anything. "It's nothing. I'm just probably going to be a little psycho for next couple of weeks and if I snap at you, I'm sorry."

Violet sighed, but she knew not to push it any further. She'd had people do that to her, and she hadn't liked it, so she understood, or thought she did. "All right, Rem. I'll drop it." she started to think of something to change the subject. "Up until about a month ago, I was having these weird dreams." She started to go into detail about her dreams, studying Remus's face. He was chewing on his lip hard and studying his hands. She showed him the burn that still wasn't gone from her hand. "What do you think of that, Remus?"

"I-I don't know. It could be Voldemort, it could be something else... You may have to talk to Dumbledore about it."

"But they stopped a little less than a month ago." Violet's brow furrowed. "That's wierd."

A little less than a month ago. That was when everything fell apart… Remus thought. He wondered how much longer he would have to keep this from Violet. He hated keeping secrets from her.

He found himself looking at the clock. "It's lunchtime. Let me make something."

"I can do it," she volunteered.

"No. I've got it." Remus said, getting out a large can of soup, and stuff to make sandwiches.

Violet sighed and shook her head. She had no idea just what was with him. Oh well, she'd find out later. Right now, she was hungry.

Lunch was pretty silent. Remus was afraid he'd let something slip, and Violet was afraid she would say the wrong thing and upset Remus. She decided to just eat lunch and hang out in her room for a while.

Ah, her room... it felt so nice to lie on her own bed. She stared at her starry walls, and then closed the curtains so she could look at them a little more. She remembered the other day's homework, to find your star and read it. Violet found hers, all right, but she couldn't make anything out right now. Besides, it looked really bleak. Oh, that's really nice..., she thought.

So, she tried playing her guitar to get her mind off of things. She played Aerials by System of a Down, and wasn't interrupted until Remus poked his head into her room, raising his eyebrow at Violet, jumping up and down, roaring the chorus.

"How can you stand that noise?" Music had always been one thing Violet and Remus had disagreed on. She glared at him and sang on. He shook his head and went back to the living room.

After playing Awake by Godsmack and Going Under by, of course, Evanescence, Violet went back to the training room. She wasn't used to lying around all day. She felt that she had to be active or she'd go crazy (A/N: opposite of me! I guess Violet's how I wish I were!). Of course, Remus eventually tried to sneak up on her, but it didn't work, she ducked and socked him in the stomach.

"You'll have to speed it up if you want to get me, Remus!" she taunted.

Of course, they dueled the way they usually did, Remus whipping out weapons at the last minute and Violet blocking them. But, surprisingly, Remus tackled Violet and pinned her to the ground. With a grin, he asked her, "Give?"

"Yeah, I give, you cheater." she snapped, irritated. But, it was impossible to stay mad at a grinning Remus. She stood up and brushed herself off. "Oh well. I think it's a world record! Remus has successfully pinned Violet down! Let's celebrate! How about firewhisky?"

"Don't even think about it." Remus warned.

Violet and Remus only stopped going at each other when it was ten o' clock, and they simultaneously yawned. After staring at each other for a minute, they snickered, and Remus pulled Violet into a warm hug. "Good night, Violet." he said softly.

"Night, Rem." she said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I love you." Even though it was true, Remus always felt like a pansy when he said it.

"I love you too."

"It's good to have you back home." Remus assured her. They pulled away, and headed for their rooms. Before they both disappeared, he shouted, "Even though you got suspended!"

Violet retaliated in the most mature and intelligent way she knew how: sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

She didn't think she would be able to sleep, but surprisingly, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

The next thing she knew, she was wide-awake, and it was dark. She looked at her alarm clock. It read: 3:32

She sighed, and tried to get to sleep, but it was no use. So she got up and went the kitchen for some water. After chugging down two glasses, she headed back for her room, then stopped. She could have sworn she'd heard voices coming from Remus's room. She listened hard. Yes, there they were again. With her natural curiosity, Violet tiptoed toward Remus's room and saw that the door was partially open. She peered through the crack in the door.

She could see Remus, but not the person he was talking to.

"Yes, I know it's unfair!" Remus said, looking extremely harassed. "But, she's just gotten over it. I can't just dump this on her now!"

"She needs to know, Remus!" shouted a hoarse voice that sounded vaguely familiar. "What, am I supposed to hide from Violet for my whole life? I've done enough hiding, Remus!"

"I know!" Remus said, running his hand distractedly through his hair. "I just... I don't know how she's going to take it!"

"Please, Moony..." the voice begged, and it took Violet a while to register what she'd said. "I miss her. She's all I've got in the world."

While Remus answered gently, Violet suddenly thought of something. She'd heard only one person besides herself call Remus Lupin "Moony". She gasped silently, a wave of nausea running through her. No... no, it couldn't be. But she had to find out. In one movement, she shoved the door open.

"Remus, who are you talking t--" Her voice died in her throat. For the person that Remus was talking to was none other than the man she had thought about more in the past six months than anyone else. The pale, thin face... the shadowed eyes... belonged to none other than--

"Sirius..." she uttered, unable to believe it. Yes, the man standing before her was the convicted murderer himself, Violet's godfather.

He stared at her with just as much shock as she did at him. It was too much. The room and its occupants were spinning slowly before her eyes. Sweat was trickling down her face, and her breath was coming in short gasps. No. No. It wasn't true. "It-it can't be... You're dead." she said plainly.

"Violet." Remus touched her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Violet, please listen to me." Remus forced her to look at him, holding her face in a vise-like grip. His pleading eyes bored into hers. "I can explain it."

"No. No! He's dead! He died-- six months ago!" she struggled to get away, but Remus held on to her tighter.

"Violet! Calm down!" he shouted, but she screamed right back at him.

"NO! He's dead! He can't be here!" she fought and struggled to get away, but Remus wouldn't let go. She was painfully reminded of the night Sirius died. She had to get away... "Let me go."

"No, Violet. We need to talk about this." Remus held her, hoping she would struggle her way into exhaustion. But, it wasn't that easy.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked, suddenly bringing her knee up and ramming it into Remus's stomach.  
Remus grunted in pain, and loosened his grip just enough to allow her to run. She bolted out of the bedroom and out the back door, running blindly into the darkness.

Remus, who had been bent over in pain, finally stood up with a grimace. "Now do you see why I didn't want to tell her yet?"

Sirius looked sadly out the door. He knew he couldn't expect her to greet him with a hug the first time she saw him, but it hurt all the same. Remus noticed this, and clapped Sirius reassuringly on the shoulder.

"It'll be okay, mate. As soon as she calms down, she'll be able to accept it."

"I hope so..." Sirius said sadly.

Meanwhile, Violet was still running blindly, until she heard a sickening crack, and felt the "ground" beneath her give way. Suddenly, she fell through the ground into icy water. She screamed once before her head went under.

Sirius and Remus were sitting out on the back porch, shivering when they heard it. An earsplitting crack, followed by an almost earsplitting scream.

"The pond!" Remus gasped, getting up and sprinting toward it. He stopped when he felt the ground getting slippery, and pulled out his wand. "Lumos." he muttered, and searched the icy pond. There... there was the place it had cracked. And there... was Violet! She was struggling to stay above the surface, her hair soaked and full of ice. He ran toward her, then stopped when he heard little cracks. He remembered what he'd read and immediately laid flat on his stomach. He pushed himself forward, until he was close enough to reach Violet. "Grab my hand!" He shouted.

She tried, she gripped his hand momentarily, but she was just too numb to hold on. She screamed as she went under the surface. Remus wondered desperately how he would get her out. Wingardium Leviosa wouldn't work on a human. Mobilicorpus only worked if you were unconscious. Suddenly a flash of black bounded by him and landed into the icy water.

Sirius, in his dog form, latched onto Violet with his teeth, and with Remus's help, got the freezing girl out of the pond. Remus pushed her in front of him, while he awkwardly crawled behind her. Finally, when they were on solid ground, Remus sat up, holding Violet in his arms for dear life.

"I'm so-so c-c-c-cold!" she sputtered, clinging to Remus for warmth.

"It's all right, Vi. I've got you." He pulled off his robes, now clad in only a pair of jeans. He wrapped his robes tightly around Violet's violently trembling form. He hooked his left arm under her knees and held his right under her back and easily lifted her up. Followed closely by Sirius, now in his human form, he carried Violet back to the house.

Remus sat Violet on the couch and turned to Sirius. "Just go wait in my room. I need to talk to her first." Sirius looked crushed. "Do it. Please." Remus pleaded, and finally Sirius complied, disappearing into Lupin's room.

Remus pulled out his wand and blew hot air on Violet, aiming specifically for her hair, working it with his fingers. By the time she'd stopped shivering too badly to talk, she pushed his hand away.

"Vi, I'm not done." He said, blasting her in the ears. She slapped the wand out of his hand, glaring at him now. Remus started, taken aback. "Vi—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet said in a low, angry voice, green eyes flickering dangerously.

"Violet, it's complicated, okay?" He said tiredly.

"SIX MONTHS." She enunciated, growing a bit louder. "SIX MONTHS, REMUS! Do you have ANY idea how much six months of trying to get over something can hurt!"

"Actually, I do—" He started, but she cut him off, standing up now. He stood up, so as to be ready should she try anything.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" She screamed, kicking the end table and knocking a lamp over.

"Violet Potter, calm down. Now." Remus said seriously.

"Fuck you." She spat, glaring at him harder.

Remus's eyes widened. She had never spoken to him like that. He was at a loss for words at first, then said dangerously, "We'll continue this discussion later." And turned toward his room.

"No! We'll continue this discussion now!" She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him toward her. For a small thing, she was powerful, and Remus spun to face her. Instead of telling her off, he listened while she continued to yell. "ANSWER ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

He didn't look at her. Enraged, she pushed him, barely knocking him backwards. "I WANTED TO SEE HIM! EVERY DAY I SPENT TRYING TO GET OVER HIS SO-CALLED DEATH AND HE'S BEEN ALIVE! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY--!" By this time she had been swinging at him.

Remus caught both her wrists and locked his thumbs to keep her from twisting away as he yanked her forward, inches from his face and he yelled back, "BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW!"

That certainly got her attention and she stopped fighting for a moment. "You didn't know?" She said scornfully. "How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Until a month ago, I knew no more than you." He said, not letting her go. "Until he showed up on my doorstep last month, I was every bit as alone as you, trying to get over the death of one of my oldest and dearest friends. And it was just as much of a shock to me to see him alive as it was for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She pressed, tears in her eyes now. "I wanted more than anything to see him and it would have cleared up those dreams I was having also."

"Violet, how could I spring that on you?" Remus said desperately, loosening his hold on her wrists and instead taking her by the shoulders. "You were doing good, it seemed, and you were starting to get over it, I couldn't just rip apart your whole world again."

"Like it didn't rip apart my whole world seeing his face again with no warning, nothing, at three a.m. looking for you?" Violet snapped.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home so early! I had no way of planning, of getting ready, of finding him a place to stay until the time was right. I had to hide him in my room, and even then, you found out."

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your secret." Violet said shortly, pulling away. Remus grabbed her by the arm and she spun around, ready for a fight.

"Calm down." He said. She stood still, looking at him, waiting. He sighed. "Look, Vi. Be as mad at me as you want. But the godfather who's been dead for six months is in the other room, and he's been dying to see you, no pun intended. Now, you can stay here and scream at me some more. Or you can go talk to him." With that, he let her go.

Violet hesitated, then took a few uneasy steps into Remus's room. Even after the shock wore off, the sight of him still made her stomach weak, knees shaky. He looked up and met her eyes. In a quiet voice, he said, "Sit down?" and moved over a bit on the edge of the bed.

As scared as she was, she sat down next to him and avoided looking at him. After a moment she dared look at him and asked, "Is it really you?"

He said nothing, just looked at her with those shadowy eyes and took her hand. She fought the urge to throw up at knowing that she was touching someone who until about two hours ago she had believed to be dead. His hand in hers let her know everything she wanted to know. "Oh… God… it is you." She breathed.

"Vi…" Sirius said shakily. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen." There were tears in his voice.

"I know. I know." She said gently, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her other hand. "I just… can't believe I'm sitting here with you. I… I thought you were dead… I… I was starting to move on. And, I…" She was sobbing now. "I—I prayed for this every day… and it's still more than I ever imagined."

She was blubbering now and Sirius put a hand on her hair and shed her. "Hey…" he said softly, pulling her toward him. "Come here."

She gladly fell into his arms and started bawling, loudly and uncontrollably, shock now fully wearing off and reaction kicking in.

Somewhere, the sun was rising, a magical war of good and evil was still going on, and The Girl Who Lived was crying on the shoulder of a convicted murderer.

That's it for now yo.


	16. the fight

All Alone?

Chapter 17

A/N: well that totally fucked up the whole story, didn't it? Don't worry, once Violet gets back to school, there'll be some nice romantic scenes. Yay for romance! But until then, nice mushy bonding moments and some action. YAAAAAYYY!

Sirius: YAY! I finally get my part! I got to act all dramatic and the ladies love it! (strikes pose) You betta love me!

Cierra: All right, Bighead. I brought you back to life, didn't I? Now act like you've got some manners.

Sirius: Hey! I don't recall you being the parent!

Cierra: Please? (makes big sparkly blue eyes and blinks)

Sirius: Hey. I thought you had brown eyes... oh well. It still looks totally pathetic. Oh, all right. I bought it!

Disclaimer: I own everything in the chapter except anyone/thing you've seen in the Potter books...duh!

Chapter 17

Over the next three days, Violet rarely left Sirius's side, likewise for Sirius. Only to go to bathroom did they stay more than five feet apart. At the moment, Sirius was sitting on the couch and Violet was laying down, using his lap as a pillow. Sirius was absentmindedly stroking her thick black hair.

Meanwhile, Remus was sitting in the recliner on the other side of the room, trying to ignore the jealousy coursing through him. He tried to tell himself that he was being selfish, that they deserved to spend some time together. Still, it hurt to see Violet clinging to Sirius like a favorite toy. Wasn't it he, Remus, that was there for her all summer when her uncle beat her up? Or when she needed a shoulder to cry on? Sirius was never there for her. He immediately felt a surge of guilt. Sirius couldn't be there, you twit! he thought. He was half dead, half living, fighting to escape from where he was at the time. He couldn't help that he hadn't been there for her. Still, it hurt.

Finally, he could take no more and got up to go to the gym. Of course, neither one of them acknowledged the fact that he'd left the room. The first thing he did was go straight for the punching bag, throwing a hard, perfect spiral that nearly snapped the chain that it hung on.

"What was that for!" the punching bag snapped, irritatedly. Remus paid no mind, his fists flying harder and faster than ever. Pretty soon, he was kicking too. With one last kick, he sent the punching bag flying across the room. "That wasn't necessary, you know!" It screeched indignantly.

Remus ignored it and grabbed one of the daggers on the floor. With all of his energy, he flung it, not caring where it hit. It bounced off the wall and snapped in two pieces. Finally, Remus collapsed on the spot, breathing hard. After he'd calmed down a bit, he managed to head back to the living room. Finally, Violet had moved. Not much, though. She was sitting next to Sirius, about an inch away from him. Finally, though, she looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Remus was surprised that she'd acknowledged his presence, and it lifted his spirits slightly. "Hey."

That was it. A simple hey, and it was though he'd vanished from the room again. Sirius had barely spoken to him since that night, too. It was getting annoying.

Neither Violet nor Sirius realized how badly they were hurting Remus. They were both so happy to see each other that they barely paid any attention to poor Moony.

They didn't even leave each other's side to go to bed. Violet would normally fall asleep with her head on Sirius's lap, and he would nod off on the couch.

One night, however, Violet awoke at about 1:00 a.m. to find that Sirius wasn't there. Before she could panic and assume that he was gone forever, she heard angry voices. She got up, stretching, and headed for the kitchen. She stopped when she made out the words.

"Well, I would certainly appreciate it if maybe you'd both acknowledge the fact that I exist!" snarled a very angry Remus.

"Whatever." Sirius muttered. "You're just jealous because she's spending all of her time with me and you're not the center of attention anymore."

Violet peeked in, and it looked to her like Remus was trying very hard to control himself. "Don't give me that." he hissed. "Were you there for her when she cried over you and Harry! Or when her uncle beat her!"

"What! Her uncle beat her!" Sirius yelled, but Remus paid no attention.

"I WAS THERE FOR HER, SIRIUS!" Remus screamed. "ME! NOT YOU!"

"Maybe if I hadn't been stuck in that HELL for six months, I could have been there for her! Like you said, Remus, you were there for her! Now it's my turn! I haven't seen my goddaughter since June, and now that I'm spending time with her, you want to get jealous!"

Remus's face turned redder than ever, and Violet stepped into the room. "Guys, stop, please!"

"STAY OUT OF IT, VIOLET!" Remus suddenly shouted at her, his eyes blazing. Not only did it surprise the hell out of her, but it scared her a little, causing her to back up a few steps.

Sirius was livid. "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER!" he exploded.

"I'LL YELL AT HER IF PLEASE, SIRIUS! I'VE BEEN MORE OF A PARENT TO HER THAN YOU EVER COULD!"

Sirius looked like he could kill Remus, then a grin flitted onto his thin face. "Yes, well, you're not her guardian anymore, are you, Moony?" he whispered.

"Sirius!" Violet gasped, stunned.

Remus's eyes widened with anger and hurt, and without warning, he hurled himself at Sirius.

Sirius, who was rather weak and scrawny and rather rusty, didn't have time to block Remus. One hit in the nose knocked him to the floor.

"REMUS!" Violet screamed, launching forward and grabbing his shoulders.

Remus turned around and shoved her so hard she fell to the ground hard immediately. Violet felt her eyes widening with shock and hurt, but Remus didn't seem to notice. "GET OUT OF HERE, VIOLET!" He shouted. When he turned around, he was met with a punch to the eye and kick to the stomach.

"YOU DON'T EVER LAY A HAND ON HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sirius roared. Now that he'd gotten in a couple of good hits, he was dominating the fight, until Remus caught his arm, twisted it behind his back, and dragged him to the floor. He then climbed on top of Sirius and began hitting him hard. Sirius struggled to get away, but Remus's knees had his upper arms pinned to the ground, and let's face it, he was weak anyway.

"REMUS, NO!" Violet shreiked, seizing Remus under the arms and pulling him off of Sirius, sending them both flying backwards, Remus landing halfway on Violet. Violet seized handfuls of Remus's robes, only to have them rip as Remus yanked away. Sirius was ready this time, though. He threw Remus off of him, sending him crashing into a wall and onto the floor. Sirius swung his leg back, and kicked him in the jaw, sending blood spewing out of his mouth.

"SIRIUS, STOP!" Violet pleaded, grabbing his arms. He struggled to pull away, but Violet held his left arm behind his back with one arm, hooked her other arm under his right arm, and wrapped her arm around his throat. Remus staggered up and headed for Sirius, but Violet released him and threw herself in the middle of them. By that time, Remus had already thrown a fast, perfect punch, and it hit Violet in the eye.

They all froze. Remus had hit Violet before, but with charmed gloves, and while they were training. He'd never hit her like this. Even Sirius was too stunned to jump on Remus. Violet just stared at Remus.

"Violet... I..." He said desparately, reaching for her, but not touching her, as if he felt unworthy. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Violet shook her head and backed out of the room, locking herself in her bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed, where she gave way to heartwrenching sobs of despair. She didn't even have time to think; it just happened. Once she'd cried herself into exhaustion, it came to her. Remus had hit her. And it wasn't in training, either. Remus, the man who had promised her that she would be safe with him. She started to think that Sirius coming back wasn't a good thing. It's totally messed everything up, she thought.

She knew what she had to do. She had to leave. She couldn't stay with Remus if he was going to hit her. She couldn't stay here living in fear of someone she loved. She'd been through that enough with her relatives. She didn't want to leave Sirius, but she had no choice. She found her bag from in her trunk, dumped out her books, and sifted through her clothes for a few things to pack. She stuffed her camoflage pants, a couple of pairs of jeans, several baggy black tee-shirts, and the usual underwear in the bag. After strapping on her boots, she stuck the knife she'd gotten from Sirius two Christmas's ago in the side of the right boot. She shoved her journal, which had a quill that would never run out of ink, in the bag, along with the photograph of Ron, Hermione, and herself, the small photo album of the Marauders, and the Train Yourself book.

Violet grabbed her broom, placed her Gringotts key in her pocket, slipped her wand in her belt, and buttoned up her cloak. She reached for her broom, then pulled back, and grabbed a piece of parchment that laid on the floor and a quill, and scribbled a note to Remus and Sirius.

With tears in her eyes, she hoisted her bag over her shoulders, opened her window, and after taking a deep breath, flew off into the night.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius still sat on the floor. "Nice going, Lupin." Sirius said coolly.

"Fuck you, Sirius." Remus snapped. "If you hadn't said all that shit we wouldn't have this problem."

"I can't believe you hit her, Rem. That was just messed up." Sirius shook his head.

"Shut up." Remus snarled, before slouching down miserably. "I screwed up so bad. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Remus." Sirius shook his head. "I'll go talk to her." He headed for Violet's room and knocked softly. "Violet? Come on, love. It's Sirius, open up."

After another minute, he said, "Fine then. You leave me no choice." He pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohomora." A few seconds later, he screeched, "REMUS!"

Remus jumped up and raced down the hallway, skidding into Violet's room, where Sirius was clutching a wrinkled piece of parchment in one shaking hand. He shoved it into Remus's hand. "Read it."

Dear Remus and Sirius, it began.

I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. But I have to go. I can't stay here. I've been hit enough by my uncle, and I can't take it from you, Remus. Oh, I know I can defend myself, but unlike you, I don't have the heart to hit someone I love, not that you love me. I see now that it was all a big lie. I don't think you'll ever see me again. I'm sorry.

Love, Violet.

"Holy shit." Remus uttered. "Oh, God."

"We've got to go look for her, Remus." Sirius said. "She can't have gone far."

"I know. I know!" Remus snapped, before sighing. "Look. I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty. I mean it's my fault she ran off in the first place, and if something happens to her, it'll be in my hands. I love her so much..." He blinked tears out of his eyes.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Look, mate. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for ignoring you and especially for saying what I did. I'm just glad to be spending some time with her."

"And I was being selfish... friends?" Remus asked tentatively, holding out a hand.

"Friends." Sirius slapped his hand. "We've got to find Violet. You contact everyone you know of, as most people don't know I'm alive or innocent, and I'll try to find out where she could be.

"All right." Sirius immediately began searching the house for clues of anywhere she might be, while Remus contacted the Weasleys, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley. None had seen her yet, but promised to look out for her.

Over the next three days, they'd formed a search party. Poor Remus was a nervous wreck. Not only was he scared to death for Violet, but he blamed himself. "If something happens to her it's my fault." That was something about Remus and Sirius. They always said, "If something happens." They never said, "If she dies or gets killed."

Sirius didn't know what to do with himself. Since he wasn't cleared yet and only a few people knew he was alive, he couldn't go out and help Remus search for her every day. The most he could do was wait around for word from Dumbledore or Remus and that was nerve-wracking, not to mention boring. Remus would come home around 1:00 a.m. every night exhausted, his eyes red and bloodshot, barely able to make it to his room where he would collapse on the bed and cry himself to sleep.

Violet looked around the cave she'd been in for three days and started wondering how long she would have to stay here before she starved to death. She hadn't had anything to eat and little water since the day before she came to the cave. She started to regret running away, but then thought of the anger on Remus's face as he punched her. She knew he hadn't meant it, but what about when he shoved her? That had certainly been intentional. She examined the cuts all over her arms and face in the small hand mirror she'd gotten out of the trash can. Ow. The huge gash on her cheek from slipping on some sharp rocks really stung, as well as well as her broken ribs and the fading bruise around her eye, she winced slightly, wishing she knew some good healing charms. Then again, she was so weak, she doubted if she could have done a simple Lumos. She curled up in her blood-stained cloak and warmed herself up enough to settle into unconciousness.

hfq

at the house

It was 3:00 a.m. on the eighth day she'd been gone and still Moony hadn't returned. Sirius didn't know whether to be hopeful or afraid. What if they'd found her? What if they hadn't found her? Or worse, what if they'd found her dead?

Finally, the door opened and his friend hauled himself into the house, soaking wet and shivering. He took one step and collapsed on the floor in tears. Sirius immediately sprung up and onto the floor to help Remus. He put a gentle hand on Moony's shoulder and said softly, "Moony, you're being too hard on yourself."

Finally, Remus looked up, his bloodshot eyes shining with tears. "Sirius, how can you say that! I'm responsible for all of this! If I hadn't hit her, she wouldn't have felt the need to run away. Not only did I hurt her, but I scared her! I scared Violet into thinking she had no other option but to run! And where ever she is now, she's probably scared, cold, and hungry. And I can't find her! And while I'm crying myself to sleep in a warm bed every night, she could be sleeping in the street or in a cave... or--"

Sirius suddenly murmered aloud, "A cave..." He looked over at Remus, who was bawling. "Rem! I've got it! Quit crying for a minute and help me!"

"What can I do?" he said hopelessly, looking down at the floor, the tears on his face now.

"I think I know where she might be!" Sirius said, his voice rising in hope. "Get Dumbledore NOW!"

Although he had no energy, he staggered to the fire and after pouring Floo Powder in, stuck his head in, and shouted, "Headmaster's office!"

Dumbledore turned slowly when Remus's head popped out of the fire. "Ah, Remus, my boy, not now. You need sleep."

"No. No. Listen, Albus, Sirius thinks he might know where Violet is! Come quickly to my house!" No sooner had he pulled his head out of the fire than he had to stumble backward as Dumbledore entered the kitchen through Remus's fireplace.

"Where do you think she might be, Sirius?" He said calmly, though his eyes were glittering.

"Do you remember the cave that I stayed in two years ago?" Sirius said quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes widened with understanding. "I'll alert everyone immediately and we'll go there. Remus, do you think you're up to the trip?"

"Of course I am!" Remus wiped his eyes indignantly, standing up weakly. Sirius shoved a cup of coffee into his hand.

"Extra caffeine." He put in. Remus cracked a slight smile, then chugged it down.

After a moment, Remus looked a bit perked up. "Let's go, Dumbledore!" he said urgently. "We've got to find her!"

"Calm down, Remus." Dumbledore put a restraintive hand on Moony's shoulder. "I've got to get the rest of the search party formed."

"No! I need to find her!" Remus said disbelievingly. "We've got to go!"

"Remus." Dumbledore said simply. "As soon as Arthur, Bill, Minerva, Severus, and Hagrid get here, we can look for her."

Remus looked like a kid waiting for Christmas, only a lot more desparate and not halfway as happy.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, they showed up. Everyone filed in and exchanged polite hellos or nods. Until Snape came in. He looked like he would sooner have drunk a liter of bubotuber pus than show up. Sirius was tensed and ready for a fight.

"Don't even think about it, you two." Dumbledore said threateningly.

They rolled their eyes and cast one more glare simultaneously.

"Let's go!" Remus said urgently. "Before we're too late!"

"Easy, Lupin." Snape said leisurely. "Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

Remus flipped Snape off, agitated.

"We'll go now." Dumbledore said loudly, drowning out Snape's latest comeback. "Sirius. You know what to do?"

"Yes." he said sadly, flopping down on the couch. "Wait for information."

Snape smirked in satisfaction at seeing Sirius so miserable, but at the look on Dumbledore's face, he swept out of the door, followed shortly by Remus and everyone else.

After a lot of traveling and a couple of Portkeys, they arrived at the edge of the mountains by Hogsmeade. Remus looked at Dumbledore warily. "Do you know where that cave is?"

"Yes. But, I'm afraid I will have to miss this trip. It's a rather difficult climb. Severus knows where the cave is, and he will lead you all." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape headed up the side of the mountain, followed closely by Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Hagrid.

As it was dark and raining, it took about two hours to get to the cave, Snape and Bill in the lead. They were covered in mud and completely exausted, but Snape and Bill had entered the mouth of the cave. "Lumos!" they muttered simulaneously, and searched the cave. Finally, their wands dropped on a trembling lump on the floor.

Bill reached out and pulled the bloody cloak off of the figure just enough to see the face. He gasped and Snape could be heard cursing dimly.

"Jesus Christ." Bill muttered, wiping blood off of Violet's cheek.

Snape looked up. "Weasley, meet Lupin and Hagrid before they get here. Under no circumstances should you let Lupin see Potter yet. He might lose his head." Although Snape had to admit it was a pleasant thought, he crouched down and sat Violet up.

She looked horrible. She had to have lost twenty pounds in the eight days she'd been gone. She had infected cuts all over her face, her cheekbones and chin stuck out sharply. He removed the filthy cloak from her thin form, and started to heal the more minor wounds. She must have fallen or something, because she had a broken rib and a deep cut in her stomach. Snape began to feel sorry for the girl that he'd made his mission to make miserable. After doing all he could, he lifted the seemingly weightless girl in his arms, and carried her carefully down the side of the mountain.

He could see Hagrid easily restraining the werewolf below. Lupin was struggling uselessly, and rather stupidly, as he was certainly no match for Hagrid. Snape couldn't help but smirk.

When Remus caught sight of Snape carrying something down the side of a mountain, and he thougth his worst fears had been confirmed. "Oh my God!" he struggled harder. "VIOLET! OH MY GOD! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD!"

"She's not dead, Lupin!" barked Snape. "But she's pretty damn close to it and if you want to help her, back off!"

All of a sudden, Remus stopped struggling, stunned. Snape cast him one more annoyed glare, before heading off to Hogwarts with Violet cradled in his arms.

As the castle grew nearer, Snape felt himself growing concerned, which was very unlike him. He hated Violet but he never wished something like this on the girl.

He hadn't even gotten tired before he got to the castle, still carrying her carefully. He kicked open the door to the hospital wing, laid her on a bed, and stormed into Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Sorry to be so rude, but this is an emergency." Snape said shortly. "Come with me. It's Violet."

"Oh dear, what's that child gotten into now?" Madam Pomfrey muttered. "Has she gone off in search of You-Know-Who again?"

"No, no... nothing like that!" Snape assured her. This woman could be so annoying sometimes. "I'll explain later, but right now, she really needs your help."

Madam Pomfrey followed Snape to Violet, and gasped at the sight of Violet's unconcious form. "Oh my God..." she whispered in disbelief. "How did she get like this?"

"She ran away from home about nine days ago and we just now found her in a mountainside cave outside the village of Hogsmeade. She needs immediate care." Snape wondered suddenly when in the world he had started to care about Violet.

Madam Pomfrey continued to stare at Violet as if in a daze, before she finally sprung into action. "Have one of the house-elves bring food and lots of it. I can heal her wounds in a snap, but she's suffering from malnutrition, which is the more serious problem."

"All right." Snape headed to the school kitchens, while Madam Pomfrey forced potions down Violet's throat, and Remus, who had entered the room minutes ago, watched on sadly and helplessly.

Yes I know that was a bit of a cliffhanger, but it was getting too long. Sorry! I'll update soon! 


	17. forgive me?

All Alone  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A/N: I know, I know, the story's kind of effed up, but I swear, it WILL GET BETTER! I guess the story's kind of like poor Violet's life, screwed up, but everything will be alright in the end, at least you better hope so!  
  
Violet: Oh that's comforting.  
  
Cierra: Get back in the story and be dramatically malnourished and injured. By the way, you're grounded for running away.  
  
Violet: What the hell? You MADE me run away!  
  
Cierra: Go anyway. You're making me look bad.  
  
Violet: I hate you. (disappears into story)  
  
Well, that's better. There's just no controlling these characters... Oh well, back to the mushy-gushy fiction world.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Remus sat sadly on the worn chair at the side of the hospital bed. Violet was no longer unconcious, just sleeping. She looked a bit better than she had when they'd found her the previous night, thanks to some potions, but she was still very thin and sick looking. Remus took her skinny, pale hand in his and stroked it gently. Her hand was so cold... he rubbed it hard between his hands, bringing back a little warmth. After another half hour of gazing at Violet, he leaned foreward with his forearm on the bed and rested his head on his arm, still holding Violet's hand. Finally he drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Violet could feel herself waking up. Her eyelids felt like someone had tied three hundred pound weights to the lashes and she was weak with hunger, but she forced her eyes open anyway, dreading the thought of staring around that dark cave again.  
  
Instead she found herself in a huge room surrounded by white beds. It took her a moment to realize she was in the hospital. How the hell did she get there?  
  
She was vaguely aware of someone holding her hand, and her eyes fell on the sleeping man with the messy brown hair beside her bed.  
  
Then it all fell into place. Remus had found her and taken her to the hospital. She expected to feel scared, but all she felt now was relieved, and very stupid. Reality came to her, and she knew that Remus had never meant to hurt her and that he was in no way like her uncle. She had something very precious here and she'd pretty much thrown it in his face. She didn't even want to begin to think how badly she'd hurt him.  
  
Violet's thoughts were interrupted when Remus stirred. He looked up sleepily and saw her staring at him. After a minute of just staring at each other, they spoke at the same time. "I'm sorry." they blurted out, then Violet continued before Remus could say anything."  
  
"I feel like such an idiot, Rem. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I screwed up EVERYTHING! I've been ignoring you in favor of Sirius when you've been here for me and I didn't even care about how you felt! I treated you like dirt, Moony! I love you so much and I screwed both of us over! I--"  
  
Remus pressed his fingers to her lips. "Shhh..." he said soothingly. "I'm not mad at you, Vi. I was very wrong as well. True, I was aiming for Sirius and you jumped in the way, but then again, I shouldn't have been hitting Sirius anyway."  
  
Violet grew pensive. "Truuuuue..." she said thoughtfully, her lips pursed. "But I did overreact, big time."  
  
In imitation of Violet, Remus replied, "Truuuuue..."  
  
Violet smacked him lightly, lighter than usual of course, and said, "Not funny, Moon." she turned serious again. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you forgive me." he said tentatively.  
  
"Of course I do!" Violet said.  
  
"Then, I do too." Remus said with a bit of a grin on his face.  
  
Violet could feel a grin spreading across her face, and she sat up and hugged him tightly. Remus returned the hug eagerly, muttering, "God, you've gotten so thin... You'll need fattening up, of course."  
  
"Great..." Violet muttered, dreading the idea of stuffing herself until she felt sick every day.  
  
Remus must have understood, because he mussed Violet's hair and soothingly muttered, "We might be able to get some Potions for you so you don't make yourself sick."  
  
God knows how long they held each other, but they didn't care. After over a week of hell they'd been through, it felt overwhelming to find themselves in each other's arms. All too sooner, Violet found that her eyes started burning with unshed tears, and Remus started shaking, in spite of the fact that he was doing all he could not to.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you like I lost Lily and James, and there for a while, Sirius!" He bawled, clutching her for dear life, sobs racking his thin body.  
  
Violet bit her lip and let the sobs overtake her, promising to herself that after this, she would never cry again. "I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I was so scared... so scared... and it was so cold... and lonely."  
  
After a minute she took a deep breath, and willed herself to stop crying like a sissy girl. "God, I don't even want to begin to imagine how bad it was for Sirius... he stayed there for months..."  
  
Remus pulled her closer to him and leaned back slightly in the armchair, allowing her to lay halfway on the bed, halfway on his chest. At first it felt awkward, but after a minute, it felt comfortable. Even though Remus was a skinny little bastard, she still felt safe in his arms, her head under his chin, even if she did feel about three years old.   
  
"It'll be all right. It's over." he whispered, kissing the top of her head every so often.  
  
"Not for me..." she murmered. Remus pulled back enough to stare at her incredulously.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus said, almost angrily.  
  
Violet began to wish she'd said nothing. "I didn't mean it that way!" she assured him, taking another shallow breath. "I just... I revisit that damn cave in my nightmares."  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Oh..." was all he managed to say. "They're just nightmares, love... It's all over when you wake. And they'll stop. Believe me, I know." He shivered, recollecting the nightmares he'd had when he was a young boy, about the full moon. He would wake up almost every night screaming, drenched in a cold sweat and tangled in the sheets. He couldn't take a sleeping potion because of all the other potions he'd been taking.  
  
Violet had no idea about the nightmares, of course, as Remus had no intention of telling her, but his words brought comfort to her anyway. After the last couple of weeks, Remus in general was a comfort to her. She just buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent. It smelled as though he'd (finally) taken a shower. She turned over slightly so her face was out in the open and asked, "When can I go home?"  
  
"In a few days." When Violet sighed and pouted, he sighed in return. "Now you know that Madam Pomfrey just wants to make sure you're doing okay... and that you eat enough."  
  
"Yeah..." she said, annoyed. "Now I'll have to gain all that weight back. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to gain all that weight in the first place?"  
  
Remus laughed lightly, and kissed the side of her head again. "Yeah... it'll be okay, I promise. Ah, there's Dobby!" Remus picked up Violet effortlessly and laid her gently on the bed, despite her grumbling that she could do it herself. "You need to save your energy, dear." he said sweetly.  
  
Violet muttered something like, "Bite me." to which Remus replied sternly, "Language!" Violet tried to look irritated, but couldn't help the smile creeping up her face.  
  
Dobby had an enormous trays of food balancing on each hand, but he didn't seem to be having any trouble. He laid them on the table beside the bed and bowed low. "When Dobby heard Violet Potter had run away, he was so worried, miss! Why would Miss run away?" He clapped his hands to his mouth. "Oh, Violet Potter, Dobby is sorry! Dobby is meddling in affairs that are none of his business, miss. Please forgive Dobby!" He seized a fork and proceded to jab himself in the leg with it. Violet, whose reflexes were as excellent as ever, shot her hand out and snatched the fork away.  
  
"I forgive you, Dobby." she assured him. He returned her one more hasty bow before backing out of the room. "What?!" she snapped at Remus, dissolving in laughter.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and choked, "Eat up, Vi."  
  
She sighed, glaring at him, and took the lid off of one of the trays. She moaned. "How am I supposed to eat all of THIS?" she made a wild gesture toward the tray. There was half of a turkey, three baked potatoes, a huge pile of mashed potatoes, green beans, a salad, a large bowl of beef noodle soup, and an ice cream sundae that had been charmed to stay frozen.  
  
Remus's eyes widened. "Wow. What's on that other tray?" He reached for it, but Violet blocked his hand.  
  
"I don't even want to see what's under there right now." she shuddered, before ripping off a turkey leg and taking a bite. She studied it. "Not bad."  
  
"Gross." Remus looked disgusted. "I don't want to see your disgusting chewed up food."  
  
Violet snickered, taking a huge bite of a baked potato. Pretty soon, she was gorging. Aside from a stale piece of bread she'd stolen, she hadn't eaten in over a week. Although she was starving, it didn't take long for her to get full, as her stomach had shrunk badly. Remus was trying to coax another spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, but she refused.  
  
"Rem. I can't eat anymore. I'm going to be sick." she whimpered, until he finally backed off.  
  
"All right, Vi. Hold on." He said kindly. He moved the trays aside and covered Violet up.  
  
"What are you doing?" She sighed.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. *You* are going to sleep." he said, handing her a sleep potion.  
  
"But I'm not tired!" she protested.  
  
"I don't care. If you want to get well and get out of here, you'd better eat everything you can and sleep all the time."  
  
"But what about training? I bet even those blonde witches from Diagon Alley could beat me up now."  
  
"Yes, dear. I know." he said patiently, as though he were a mother talking to a screaming two year old in a department store. "But, you'd better focus on building your strength *before* showing it off, love." He tucked her under the thin blankets, blew out the lamp beside her bed, and flicked his wand at the curtains on the windows, causing them to close. "Drink your potion, Vi."  
  
Violet could feel annoyance creeping through her, but it melted when Remus pulled her into a warm hug. Violet sighed again, but the warmth of the embrace gave her comfort. "All right." she murmered, pulling back with regret and gulping the disgusting concoction down. She gave Remus one more hug before the waves of sleep overtook her and she knew no more.  
  
Remus hugged Violet tightly after she took her Dreamless Sleep potion, and after a few seconds felt her go limp in his arms. He laid her back down and kissed her forehead before pulling the nearest bed beside Violet's bed and lying down. He took one of her small hands in his and let himself sleep.**  
  
Meanwhile, back at Moony's Pad, Sirius was begging Dumbledore to sneak him into the castle so he could see Violet. "Please?!" he begged. "I have to see her, Albus!"  
  
"I told you, Sirius." Dumbledore looked exasperated for the first time ever. "You can't leave the house or yard until the Ministry grants you a trial, which I feel certain they will at any given moment now."  
  
"Are we going to start this again, then?!" Sirius suddenly burst out. "Remember? Locking me up like I actually committed the crime I was imprisoned for!"  
  
Sirius saw a flicker of sympathy on Dumbledore's face before he spoke. "Sirius, I made a mistake in that and I truly regret it. But if you want to be able to be there for Violet without sneaking around, you'll have to cooperate with me this time."  
  
Sirius felt completely helpless. "I need to see her, Dumbledore." he cringed at how wimpy he sounded.  
  
"I know, Sirius." Dumbledore said understandingly. "I will try to find a way for you to see her. Give it a little more time." After a short nod, he entered the green flames in the fireplace and said, "Pomfrey's Palace!" (her choice of name, not Dumbledore's)***  
  
"Do you know any way that Sirius would be able to see Violet, then?" Remus asked, ten minutes later.  
  
"I have no clue as to how to pull it off without putting Sirius in plain sight of anyone." Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
Remus thought hard, then a bright idea came to him. "Hermione Granger gave Violet and me two diaries for her birthday. Mine's at the house and Violets is in her bag." he rummaged through her bag and pulled it out." See, if both of us have our diaries on us we can communicate. I could get Violet's diary and bring it to her, and I could go to the house, unlock it, and let Sirius and her talk. I know it's not as good as the real thing, but Sirius will have to make do." He realized this sounded kind of harsh, but it was the most they could do until Violet got well again.  
  
Rem sighed and headed for the fireplace. "I'll go get the journal. Be back in a few..."  
  
When he stumbled out of the fireplace, he was bombarded by a slew of anxious questions from none other than Sirius. "Is something wrong with Violet?! Is she feeling okay? Did she--"  
  
"Shut up already and let me breathe!" Remus shouted over Sirius, very annoyed. Sirius looked very taken aback and he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just... why do you always have to assume the worst?!"  
  
"I'm worried about her, Moony..." Sirius said, sounding like a child. "You know she's all I've got."  
  
"Oh yeah? And I suppose that doesn't apply to me as well? Or haven't you noticed? She's all you've got, even though your supposed best friend is standing right here in front of you!" Remus snarled.  
  
Sirius looked even more shocked and hurt. "What's your problem? Is it that time of the month?"  
  
Remus's head shot up, but his friend wasn't being sarcastic. He looked dead serious. Remus sighed. "No... that was last week. I feel dead on my feet right now and I just can't take a bunch of questions. I just have to get something. You can't see Violet firsthand but you can talk to her. Wait here." He disappeared into his room and emerged in less than a minute, beaming triumphantly. "I can't believe I didn't remember this before! Hermione gave Violet and me these journals. All you have to do is open it up and state Violet's name and if she has it on her and accepts, her face appears and you can talk back and forth to each other. However, I have to be the one to unlock it. It's voice activated."  
  
Sirius looked impatient. "Well, open it!"  
  
"She's asleep right now. And in the condition she's in, I'm not about to wake her."  
  
"You make it sound like she's dying, Rem." Sirius said nervously.  
  
"She's not now, but she was pretty damn close to it last night." Remus said seriously. "She's a lot better now and I want it to stay that way."  
  
"All right..." Sirius sighed sadly, though he wanted Violet to get better just as much as Remus did.  
  
Remus couldn't help but feel sympathetic for Sirius. "Look, she can come home in a few days, Sir. And besides, Dumbledore says that the Ministry is thisclose to granting you a trial." He said reassuringly. Sirius still looked very glum. "Hey. I just know you'll be proven innocent." He said, gently slapping Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"Right..." he said even more sadly. He stood up and sighed. "I'll be in the gym trying to get my strength back to half of what it once was." He disappeared around the corner. Rem sighed. He felt terrible for Sirius but there was really nothing he could do for him. He got up and opened the door to the gym quietly and stuck his head in. He could see Sirius throwing wild, angry punches that rarely hit their mark and often winding up sprawled on the ground. He picked himself up angrily only to be pushed back down roughly by Remus.  
  
Sirius looked up dejectedly and glared at Remus. "What do you want?"  
  
Remus sighed once again and sat on the floor next to Sirius. "I'm doing all I can, Sirius." he said, determined not to blow up at Sirius. "I know you want to see her, Padfoot, but you've got to be patient."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Sirius burst out. "She gets to the hospital and you're the first one she sees! She wakes up and you two get to have some little bonding moment and hug and cry and forget all about Sirius Black, convicted murderer!" Sirius was choking through sobs now. "I never loved her any less than you do, Remus! Why do I have to be the one to deal with this?! What did I do to deserve it?! I'm just a big screw-up! I'm-I'm-I'm..." Poor Sirius was now gasping through the tears and couldn't form an comprehendable sentence.  
  
Remus automatically put an arm around Sirius's shoulders. He hated seeing his friend cry, but ever since the previous summer, he had grown quite used to being a shoulder to cry on. Sirius seemed very grateful for Remus's comforting gesture. As a matter of fact, he reacted by burying his face in Remus's shoulder much like Violet did. Remus felt very awkward, patting Sirius on the back clumsily. "It's all right, mate. It's all right."  
  
Slowly, Sirius's sobs were reduced to shallow breathing and he pulled back in embarrassment.  
  
"You gonna be all right, Padfoot?" Remus said, concerned.  
  
Sirius returned with a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Moony. I'll be fine, eventually. Where's the liquor cabinet, Moony? I think I'll get totally hammered tonight."  
  
"Above the refrigerator." Remus sighed. "Stay the hell out of my tequila, Sirius!" he shouted to Sirius's retreating back. *Like he'd listen to me*, Remus thought, standing up and going after Sirius. "I don't want to have to scrape your ass off the floor tonight!"  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
Haha pretty funny ending, eh? Love the pity party. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter done. I been busy. Later 


	18. totally hammered

All Alone  
  
Chapitre vingt (I think! oh well, you guys know which chapter it is)  
  
A/N: As you know, some asshole erased my story from the folder it was in. Anyway, before I get to ranting, I'll just start the ENTIRE CHAPTER OVER! AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Disclaimer: anyone who thinks I own Sirius or Remus (Don't I wish!) or Hogwarts or whatever else.  
  
LET'S GO!  
  
"Sirius, *please* GET UP OFF THE FLOOR!" Remus begged his very hammered friend, who was currently crawling around on the floor on all fours.  
  
Sirius simply rolled over with a loud, high pitched giggle. "Whassa matter, Moony?" he slurred, gripping the countertop, and managing to force himself up on his feet. "I know! You need to have some good ole fashioned fun!" He held out the three quarters empty bottle of firewhisky to Remus in a shaking hand. "Go on! Have some!"  
  
"No thanks." Remus snatched up the bottle and and put in the liquor cabinet. "You need to get to sleep. Come on." He put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, and not surprisingly, he yanked away.  
  
"I'm not tired!" he snapped, staggering across the room and trying to jump on the countertop. After falling twice, he finally got a fairly sturdy position. "You're so boring sometimes! Hey, hey, I know! Let's dump that anti-hair solution all over Snape again! Ha, 'member that, Moony? He was bald for two weeks, even his eyebrows! 'Member that?"  
  
"Yes, Sirius." Remus said patiently. "I also remember getting a month of detention from McGonagall."  
  
"You're such a killjoy!" Sirius whined. "You remember the boring stuff. You've gotten to be an old man who never wants to have any fun!"  
  
Remus was more than willing to overlook that statement, but the next really pissed him off.  
  
"I bet if James was here, he'd wanna do it!" Sirius glared at Sirius with glassy eyes.  
  
"James isn't here, Sirius." Remus said angrily. "You of all people should know that!"  
  
"And you're a lousy replacement, too!" Sirius shouted drunkenly. "Me and James used to have so much fun and now I'm stuck with you! The only reason I bother to hang around you is because Prongs is dead and Peter's a worthless traitor! I can remember in school what a loser you and Peter were. Me and James were cool guys, so we decided to hang out with you and hope that some of our coolness would rub off on you, but no way. We never could get you off our back, even though we did feel sorry for you. No one but us would want to hang out with a werewolf."  
  
It took a moment for the cruel words to sink in. Remus felt his jaw dropping at Sirius's nerve. *He's drunk... he doesn't mean it... he'll regret this in the morning...* As much as he tried to tell himself this, it still hurt.  
  
Sirius must have noticed the hurt expression on Remus's face, because his tone switched from mocking to pitying. "Oh and now you're upset, Moony. Don't be. It's not your fault that you're the way you are! Some people were just dealt different hands in life. I'm still your friend, Moony!" He tried to pat Remus's shoulder, but Remus jerked away. "Fine then! I try and be nice to you and this is how you thank me!"  
  
Remus suddenly strode open to the back door and yanked it open. "If you feel so strongly," his voice trembled dangerously. "Then get out. I've had it up to here."  
  
Sirius all of a sudden turned into a big wuss. "Are you serious?" he squeaked. "You can't make me leave, Moony! The dementors'll be all over me in five minutes! You won't do that to me, Moony, right?"  
  
Remus stared down disgustedly at Sirius, who one moment before had been insulting him, and was now groveling and mewling before him. "Get up!" he snapped, grabbing Sirius by the arm and pulling him to his feet. "You're going to bed." He steered him roughly toward his own room.  
  
"Okay! Lemme go!" Sirius snapped, before turning green. "Bathroom!!!" He ripped himself free from Remus's grip and stumbled down the hallway, just making it into the bathroom. Remus shortly heard the sounds of vomit spewing into the toilet bowl. Remus sighed and followed his friend into the bathroom.  
  
Sirius was down on all fours gasping for breath now. Remus knelt down beside him and put a comforting hand on Sirius's back. With his other hand, he reached over and flushed the toilet.  
  
"Come on, Sirius," he said patiently. "Get up. There you go." He said, now speaking to Sirius as though he were a three year old... or Violet during one of her hormonally induced fits. He lifted Sirius up easily under the arms. "Here." he handed Sirius a small cup of water. "Rinse out your mouth. Your breath reeks."  
  
"Why?" Sirius whimpered sadly. "There's no point. I'm just a big fuck-up."  
  
"Because I'm going to let you sleep in my bed and there is no way you're drooling all over my pillows with your breath smelling like that." Remus said cheerfully, holding the cup out to Sirius. Sirius took it and splashed water in his mouth and all over his face. He sloshed the water in his mouth and spit it into the sink. He looked so sad and pitiful that Remus actually felt kind of bad for him.  
  
"There you go, Sir." Remus draped Sirius's arm across his own shoulders. "Come on. Go to bed."  
  
Sirius, now quiet, allowed Remus to lead him to the bedroom. With his other hand Remus lifted up the coverlet and let Sirius drop onto the bed. By the way he went limp, Remus could tell he'd passed out for the rest of the night. With a relieved sigh, he laid down on the couch and fell asleep there.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
"Someone kill the sun!!!" was the first thing Remus heard when he woke up the next morning. He smirked into his pillow at the pitiful whining. He rolled over and fell on the floor.  
  
"Ow..." he grunted, then grinned evilly. "What's the matter, Padfoot?" Remus called teasingly from the floor. "Is it a bit bright in there? Does Paddy-waddy have a hangover?"  
  
"Shut the hell up and do something about the light!" Sirius snarled and then whimpered. "I swear, I'm going to be sick!"  
  
"All right. Hold on, Sir." Remus stood up and headed to his room, stretching. Sirius was curled up on the bed with the pillow covering his head. Remus flicked his wand at the windows, which turned into brick walls. "Better?" Remus asked, his voice oozing sarcastic sympathy.  
  
"Yes." Sirius voice cracked, and he pulled his head out from under the pillow.  
  
"Ugh." Remus said, looking at Sirius's face. His skin was deathly pale with a sickly green tint. His shadowy eyes had very dark circles under them and he looked very peaky. "Damn, firewhisky certainly does take a toll on one in the morning. Take a potion and go back to sleep." Remus strode foreward and pulled a strong painkiller that also made people go to sleep out of his night table. "Here." he thrust it into Sirius's hand and he eagerly took it. Almost immediately, he fell back onto the pillow and started snoring lightly.  
  
Remus sighed in relief, headed into the kitchen, and took a gulp of milk from the carton. Almost immediately, he heard a female voice. "Remus?" He pulled the journal out of his pocket and opened it. Violet's grinning face stared back at him.  
  
"Hey, Vi!" he said with a smile. "You look a lot better! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." he could see the grin on her face sag slightly, but it perked up when she asked, "When can I go home? The dragon lady's driving me insane!"  
  
Remus laughed. "In a couple of days, Violet."  
  
"Man." she grumbled. "Will you at least come see me today?"  
  
"Certainly." Remus replied. "I have to shower and write a note to Sirius and I'll be there soon."  
  
"How is Sirius?" Violet asked, concerned.  
  
"Right now, he's sleeping off a hangover." Remus grinned. "He seems to have taken a liking to my firewhisky. At least he stayed out of my tequila."  
  
"Well, that certainly sounds like Sirius." Violet grinned in reply.  
  
"Well, I'll be there soon, Vi. Love you." Remus said.  
  
"I love you too." Violet's face disappeared from the page, leaving blank parchment. Remus shut the book and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later, after the shower and scribbling a note to Sirius, he was ready to leave. His hair was still a bit damp, but he seriously doubted that Violet would care. It would be coated in soot when he slid out of the fireplace anyway.  
  
Sure enough, three minutes later, he slid out of the Hospital Wing fireplace and made it to his feet smoothly, brushing ashes off of his old robes. Violet was scribbling something on an old peice of parchment. She held it up and Remus could make out a 10 scrawled across the paper. He laughed and headed over toward Violet's bed. He greeted her with a quick hug and sat down in the shabby chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling? You look better."  
  
"I feel a lot better." Violet said truthfully, then an even bigger grin spread across her face. "In fact, I feel so good, I'm ready to go home about now."  
  
"Ha ha." Remus said dryly. "Nice try, Violet. Sirius and I want you to come home but you have to stay here for a couple more days."  
  
"Man..." she grumbled.  
  
"Well, how have you been doing?" Remus pressed. "Have you had any trouble eating?"  
  
"No." Violet said, avoiding Remus's eyes. "No trouble at all."  
  
"Why do you even bother lying to me, Violet?" Remus said, disgusted. "You know perfectly well that I don't buy it for a second. Now seriously, have you had any trouble eating?"  
  
Violet sighed, knowing she couldn't win with him. He wasn't exactly as stubborn as Sirius, but he had some mulishness to him. "All right, all right. I've been having trouble eating it all, but no biggie. I've managed to keep whatever I can eat down."  
  
"That's good. Pretty soon, your stomach'll expand a bit more and you can hold all of your food in."  
  
"I hope so." Violet shuddered, shoveling another forkful of eggs into her mouth.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Vi." Remus said sincerely.  
  
Violet sat still, not moving the fork a moment. *Not this again*... she thought desperately. "Whatever..." she muttered, concentrating hard on her plate.  
  
"What's the matter, Violet?" Remus teased. "Modest, are we?"  
  
Violet looked up at him and glared and he immediately backed off. It wasn't an annoyed glare, it was an angry and hurt one.  
  
"Chill, Violet! It was a joke!" Remus said, putting a hand on her arm.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" Violet shouted, yanking away, then lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rem." she whispered. "I just hate it when people say that garbage..."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked in that confused way that seemed to guilt her more than words ever could. "There a lot worse things I could have said."  
  
"I know. I just... don't like it, that's all." Violet said, looking trapped.  
  
Remus stared at her incredulously, before sighing and putting his hand back on her arm. "All right, Violet. You win. I won't say it anymore if it bothers you so much."  
  
Violet couldn't believe it. That was too easy. "Thanks..." she said embarrassed.  
  
"No problem." Remus arched his eyebrow at her red face and squeezed her arm reassuringly.  
  
"Anyway, maybe you can help me with my missing assignments. Merlin knows I have more than I can handle on my own." She lugged an enormous book over the side of the bed and dropped it on her lap. "This is just Transfiguration. I haven't been able to understand almost half of this bloody book. Right now, I'm on body part transformations. It starts on the finger."  
  
Remus leaned over, read the first sentence, and immediately started explaining it to Violet. Violet listened in awe at how simple he made Advanced Transfiguration sound. In ten minutes she was able to Transfigure her entire hand into a steely talon, make her scar disappear for an hour, and give herself a temporary tattoo on her wrist. "But I still don't get how you transfigure an eye. It seems so complicated."  
  
"It is. I had plenty of trouble with it when I was learning. Nearly half of my year failed Transfiguration because of it. McGonagall was ruthless."  
  
"Then I'm screwed..." Violet moaned.  
  
"Not really. I can help you out. See, the structure of the eye is terribly complicated. See the diagram?" Remus pointed to the small diagram on the page. "You have to understand the structure of the eye perfectly before you can transfigure your own eye, or it could go very wrong. You'll have to study that diagram over and over until you've memorized it."  
  
"Oh, boy." she said dryly.  
  
Remus laughed and took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. Violet cocked her eyebrows at the old-fashioned, though sweet gesture. Remus looked at the huge clock at the far end of the hospital wing. "I've got to go, Vi. I need to talk to Sirius. I'll be back to see you later on tonight."  
  
"Okay, Rem." Violet said, wrapping him in a warm embrace for a couple of seconds. "But who'll protect me from the dragon lady?" she whimpered.  
  
"Just be the big, brave Gryffindor that I know you are." Remus chuckled, hugging her briefly. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"See you..." Violet said wistfully, watching him disappear through the fireplace.  
  
********  
  
********  
  
********  
  
Well, that's it. The one I'd written before was better, but it was a little too dramatic for right now. I'll stick in a dramatic scene before Violet goes home. And next chapter, Sirius and Remus will talk about Sirius's behaviour. 


	19. an apology and Eric!

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
A/N: This is the sappy chapter where Sirius and Remus are supposed to get their heads out of their asses and grow up. Okay, that's a bit harsh, but as The Only One You Ever Feared pointed out, they're acting amusingly childish. Like, so Violet's in the hospital, whippie frickin dee! You have your best friend in front of you. So they're going to hug and make up or something like that in this chapter. But I refuse to make it a Slash!!! No offense to anyone out there, I'm not homophobic, but slash fics just aren't my style.  
  
As for what else happens in this chapter, I think you guys are going to like it.  
  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Remus slid out of the fireplace back at his house, though not halfway as graceful as he had at the hospital. He cracked his head on the mantle on his way out as a matter of fact. After lying there for several minutes blinking the spots out of his eyes and trying to think through the blinding pain, he stood up, grappling for his wand.  
  
He performed a pain killing charm and went looking for Sirius. He was sitting on the couch looking slightly better than he had that morning. When he saw Remus enter the room, he stood up and blurted out, "Look, Moony, I don't know exactly what it is that I said, but I know it was really cruel and uncalled for and I'm so so sorry."  
  
"I know." Remus said quietly. "Sit back down. I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh boy." Sirius muttered. "Everyone's favorite words... What is it?"  
  
"It's about what idiots we've both been..." Remus shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "You've only been back for what? a month? Six weeks? And it hasn't been the same. We used to be best friends."  
  
"We ARE best friends, Remus!" Sirius squawked indignantly. "What do you mean, used to be?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that things haven't been the same since before you... fell through the veil."  
  
Sirius's jaw tightened. He hated when anyone mentioned what had happened. "What do you mean?" he asked stiffly.  
  
"Look at us, Sirius!" Remus said exasperatedly, his voice rising a few octaves. "When you first showed up on my doorstep, and well, after the shock and denial wore off, I was ecstatic! I was no longer the only Marauder left! I had someone to share everything with. And I was happy that way. I hadn't been so happy in my entire life. And then Violet got suspended for attacking Snape and--"  
  
"I always knew she had potential." Sirius said proudly. Remus glared at him but kept going.  
  
"And I was foolish enough to think that I could hide you from her until she went back to Hogwarts. Stupid me, I should have known she was cleverer than that. When she found out, I was happy for you two, of course, but then, it got out of hand. You two were ignoring me in favor of each other and it pissed me off."  
  
"I apologized for that, Moony, remember?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"I know, Sirius, I'm just getting to the point. And then, when I hit Violet and she ran off, we focused more on the fact that Violet wasn't there and less on the fact that we had our best friend right in front of us and that we had someone to help us through it." Remus looked at Sirius with pleading eyes. "You *are* my best friend, Sirius, and I want it to stay that way."  
  
"You're-you're saying that Violet's gotten in the way of our friendship?" Sirius gaped.  
  
"Yes and no. It's not her fault, we've just been focusing more on her than anything else. I can't imagine how stupid I must have looked wailing about being alone when I had my best friend in front of me. And don't lie, you did the same thing."  
  
"You're right." Sirius admitted quietly. "I did. I never even realized it... Holy shit, I'm an idiot."  
  
"You're not the only one." Remus kicked Sirius's ankle lazily like he used to do in school. "Friends?"  
  
"Of course!" Sirius said, gripping Remus's hand and giving him a one armed "man-hug", that is, he threw his arm around Remus and slapped his back hard a few times. Remus returned it, and it almost became a contest to see who could leave the biggest bruise on the other's back. Finally, Remus gave up and pulled away first, his back starting to really hurt.  
  
"So no more being dumbasses then?" Remus asked.  
  
"No more being dumbasses." Sirius grinned, clapping Remus once more on the back for good measure. He could think of nothing else to say, so he struck up a conversation about just what Violet had done to Snape.  
  
An hour later, a blur of white and blue zoomed out of the fireplace. After a second look, they realized it was Dumbledore in blue robes. He didn't have time to say anything, as he was immediately followed by three Ministry of Magic people in black cloaks. Sirius leapt back behind Remus with a yell.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius." Dumbledore spoke. "It's just Tonks, Arthur, and Kingsley."  
  
"What's going on? What are they doing here?" asked Remus for Sirius.  
  
"They've found Peter Pettigrew. With much persuasion, I got everyone at the Ministry to believe that Sirius is alive. They want us to capture him so we can have a trial for him. I had Tonks, Arthur, and Kingsley come because we wanted to let Sirius decide whether or not he wanted to come to trial and risk being sent back to Azkaban or worse. These are your options, Sirius." Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "You can come with us and sit in a cell until your trial, and risk going back to Azkaban or you can stay here and hide out, and risk being caught and thrown back in Azkaban without a trial. Which do you choose?"  
  
Sirius had inched his way out from behind Remus and opened his mouth. "What are you saying, Dumbledore?" He stammered. "How can I choose between something like that?"  
  
"Please, Sirius, don't get upset--" Dumbledore tried to reassure him.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "You just come in here and dump all this crap about Pettigrew being alive and the Ministry offering me a trial and you expect me not to get upset?! Are you psycho?!!"  
  
"I am telling you this for the last time, Sirius." Dumbledore said, calmly. "You can either come with me voluntarily, and get a trial and the chance to go free, and get supposed revenge on Pettigrew, or you can stay here and hide out for the rest of your life. And I should let you know that if you choose not to come, the Ministry will start looking for you, and if they find you, chances are, you will receive the Kiss with no trial. For the last time, WHICH DO YOU CHOOSE?" He didn't yell, just put emphasis on the words.  
  
"You're serious?" Sirius choked. "Those are my options?"  
  
"Sirius, listen." Remus pulled Sirius aside. "I know this sucks, but you've got to do it."  
  
"And risk getting the Kiss--?" Sirius protested.  
  
"Sirius." Remus put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "I know I'm not you, and if I was, I'd be scared to death. But you HAVE to do this. You have got to put aside your fears and do this! If not for yourself, do it for Violet and me. She loves you and I love you! You're practically--no, you are-- my brother. Seeing you free would be the best gift ever."  
  
Sirius was truly at a loss for words at what his best friend had just said. His eyes were begging.  
  
"Please, Sirius." Remus said softly. "If they've found Peter, then there's no case against you."  
  
"Al-alright." Sirius said, his face white. "I'm going to regret this, but... but I'll go with you." He stepped determinedly over to the fireplace.  
  
After hugging Sirius tightly, Remus grabbed Kingsley's shoulder and muttered in his ear. "Take care of him."  
  
"I will, Remus." Kingsley grabbed Sirius's shoulder and pretended to yank him toward the fireplace.  
  
Remus grasped Sirius's hand breifly before the five disappeared down the fireplace. After a minute, Remus pressed his hands into his face and muttered, "Oh, shit... oh, shit... oh, shit..."  
  
***  
  
About a half-hour before all this, Violet heard Madam Pomfrey bustling around the hospital, fussing over someone.  
  
"Simply dreadful, dear... tsk, tsk, Quidditch, such a dangerous game. Well, Mr. Miller, go sit on the bed that's next to Miss Potter's bed."  
  
Violet gasped and tore off the blanket and made a beeline for the direction of Pomfrey's voice. She saw the silhouette of a short, skinny boy with curly hair limping toward her.  
  
"ERIC!!!" she screamed, running straight into his arms. She didn't see him wince in pain when she collided with his chest, but instead flung her arms around him. It felt like heaven to be in his arms again.  
  
Eric wasn't happy at all about being in the hospital again but the sight of Violet, who was much much thinner, but every bit as gorgeous as she'd been before, made all of the pain worthwhile. He threw his arms around her and inhaled the smell of her shampoo. It was wonderful to have this angel in his arms again. He cupped her face in his hands and started kissing her. She started kissing him back and then pulled back all of a sudden, staring hard at his face.  
  
"Oh my God..." she gasped. His face was practically beaten in. She lightly touched one of the many shiners on Eric's face. He pulled away. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I fell off of my broom..." he muttered, looking away. "While playing Quidditch."  
  
"Huh." Violet stared at his bruises suspiciously, but started kissing him again. She was careful not to touch his bruises, but he didn't seem to mind either way. He put his hand on her back and it started sliding down her back onto her butt. She simply reached behind her and slid his hand back up her back, deepening the kiss.  
  
"Ahem!" coughed Madam Pomfrey. "Get off of him, Miss Potter! He needs his potions."  
  
Violet got on her own bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey force-fed Eric potions that looked like they'd come out of a toilet. After five minutes, his bruises healed over and he looked much better. She finally left and Violet sat on the bed beside Eric. Eric absentmindedly laced his fingers in hers and laid his head on her shoulder. "You've really lost a lot of weight. What happened?"  
  
Violet considered for a second, before deciding to tell him the basics. "Remus and I got into a fight and I had a very stupid moment and ran away from home. They found me over a week later in a cave."  
  
Eric gaped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am. It's not really something to joke about."  
  
"What, did he beat you up or something?"  
  
It was Violet's turn to gape. "Excuse me?" she said, looking shocked and offended. "Why in the world would you think he'd beat me up?"  
  
Eric stammered, trying to think of an excuse. So far, none came to mind. *Good job, Eric. Open mouth, insert foot!* Finally, he sighed. "I don't know why I said that. I just, er, had a blonde moment. Come on, you know that no one can beat you up."  
  
"True..." she said, before playfully putting him in a headlock. "Say uncle."  
  
"Nope." he twisted and pulled at her arms, but her headlocks were unbreakable. She finally let him go with a giggle.  
  
"You're pitiful, Eric. I'm going to have train you up some day."  
  
Eric laughed and tackled Violet to the bed. He straddled her stomach and pinned her arms to the bed with his knees. "I'd like to see you get out of this." He teased, poking her in her ribs.  
  
Violet winced in both pain and laughter. It tickled, but she didn't have any fat there, so it kind of hurt. She easily pulled her arms out from under Eric's knees (and for the first time felt thankful she was so skinny) and grabbed Eric's left hand with her left, put her right arm on the inside of his left arm, and rolled over, knocking both of them off of the bed.  
  
Eric wound up on his back, with Violet lying on top of him. "Guess what." she whispered, closing in on his face. "I just did." She grabbed him by his collar and pulled his face up to hers and kissed him again. They kept kissing for a few minutes, and luckily pulled away just before someone zoomed out of the fireplace. Violet bit her lip and her face turned red.  
  
Remus Lupin stared incredulously at Violet, who was half lying on Eric and still gripping his collar. "What the hell?" he demanded.  
  
Violet scrambled off of Eric. "Remus!" she said breathlessly. "I was showing Eric here some self-defense tips. He needs to toughen up, he's kind of a wuss."  
  
"Really?" Remus arched his eyebrows at her. "And aren't you going to introduce me to your, er, friend?"  
  
"Oh!" she said, relieved that he didn't appear angry. "How stupid of me. Eric, this is Remus Lupin, my guardian. Remus, this is Eric Miller, my--" she swallowed. Both Remus and Eric were looking at her expectantly. "My f-friend."  
  
Remus seemed to buy it and shook Eric's hand. "Nice to meet you, Eric." Remus said in that mild, nice way that made everyone like him.  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir." Eric said quietly, shaking Remus's hand. Violet felt even more guilty at the hurt look on Eric's face.  
  
After he let go of Eric's hand, he pulled Violet aside. "Violet, I really need to speak with you alone."  
  
"Eric, I'll be right back. Remus needs to talk to me." She said to Eric. He ignored her, staring at his feet.  
  
Remus walked across the hospital and sat down on a bed. He motioned for Violet to sit on the bed across from him. Violet sat down nervously. Was this about Eric?  
  
"I'm not sure how to tell you this, Vi..." He put his hand over hers and squeezed it.  
  
"Oh, God, what happened?" Violet panicked, jumping up. "Something happened to Sirius, didn't it? Oh my God..."  
  
"Sit back down, Vi." Remus said gently, pulling her on the bed beside him by her hand. "He's not dead or anything like that, but..." he searched for the right words to say. "You won't be seeing him for a while."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Violet said, growing angry at his evasiveness. "What happened?!"  
  
"Lower your voice, Violet." Remus said quietly. "He's being taken to the Ministry of Magic and--"  
  
"WHAT?!" Violet screeched so loudly that it echoed off of the ceiling and walls, jolting several sleeping paintings awake. "YOU LET THEM TAKE HIM?! HE'LL BE GIVEN THE KISS, REMUS!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"  
  
Remus covered Violet's mouth with his hand and pulled his fingers back slightly as Violet tried to bite him. "Listen to me, Violet." he said firmly. "If you don't be quiet and let me finish, I'll put a Silencing Charm on you right now."  
  
Violet stared at him angrily before nodding. He pulled his hand away. "I hate you." she muttered.  
  
"That's very nice, but this is more important. Calm down please and I'll tell you the-- don't look at me like that, Violet-- I'll tell you why it happened. They found Pettigrew." He paused to allow Violet to gasp, then continued. "And Dumbledore managed to convince the Ministry that Sirius is really alive. I don't know how, but somehow he did. They arranged a deal with him. If he delivered Sirius to the Ministry of Magic, they would put him a holding cell, in the Ministry, but not in Azkaban. And they would grant him a trial. Dumbledore gave Sirius the choice to come with him and have a chance at being free again. Or he could stay there and wait for the Ministry to find him and capture him without a trial. He did the only thing he could do."  
  
Violet had her face in her hands. "Oh my God, Remus... what if he's voted guilty? I can't sit by and let him get the Kiss."  
  
"Violet." Remus hugged her. "Dumbledore is his defense. He'll be fine. Remember how much he helped you last year? Dumbledore will take care of Sirius, okay, Vi?"  
  
Violet let him hug her and she breathed a shaky sigh into his shoulder. "I'm just scared, Moony. I lost him once, I don't want to lose him again." she said quietly.  
  
"How do you think I feel, Vi?" he reassured her. "But I have faith in Dumbledore. He won't screw things up. Try not to worry too much." He kissed the side of her head. "Well, I'm going back home to take a shower and get something to eat." he gave her one final squeeze and headed for the fireplace. He gave Eric a short nod, who nodded softly in return.  
  
After he disappeared in the fireplace, Violet headed back to her bed beside Eric and sighed. "It'll be okay. It was just a family problem."  
  
Eric turned on his side facing the opposite direction.  
  
Violet stared at him. "You're not talking to me? Eric!" she flopped over on her back. "What's wrong now?"  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Eric, you talk to me, or so help me God, I will tell Pansy Parkinson that you want to go out with her." Violet threatened.  
  
He turned back toward her. "You don't know?"  
  
"Uh... no. That's why I asked." she said, annoyed.  
  
He sat up, glaring at her. "Does 'This is Eric, my FRIEND' ring a bell?"  
  
Violet remembered and could have kicked herself. "Eric, I'm sorry, okay? Remus doesn't know about us and--"  
  
"Yeah because you don't have the balls to tell him." Eric spoke up angrily.  
  
"Remus is protective of me, okay! I don't know how he'll react if he finds out we're going out!" Violet defended herself.  
  
"So you're ashamed of me?"  
  
"Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Eric! You don't understand!"  
  
"What is it, Violet?" Eric leaned over, looking both angry and concerned. "Will he hit you or something if you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?! Why do you think Remus would hit me?" Violet said angrily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say YOUR dad hit you!"  
  
To her utter shock, Eric's face turned white with fear, his eyes widened, and he started trembling.  
  
A pang of realization hit Violet and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God... he does hit you, doesn't he?" she gasped.  
  
Eric sat stock still, staring at something only he could see, before suddenly, leaping up and running out the door.  
  
"ERIC!" Violet yelled after him as he fled through the doors. "ERIC! COME BACK!"  
  
He didn't come back, she looked out the window soon after and saw Eric disappear into the woods. "Shit..." She then did the only thing she could think to do, and that was to Floo back home to get help from Remus.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Bien, c'est tout pour maintenant. Tchao!  
  
(translation: well, that's all for now. Bye!)  
  
LOL. I'm trying to improve my French. Anyway, YAY the story is finally getting actiony! The next chapter will be kind of sappy. Just to warn you. 


	20. a confession and a breakdown

All Alone  
  
Chapter 20  
  
A/N: this is a pretty sappy chapter, but it'll be good. And about all the new reviews I got, whoa! When I checked my email, I almost had a heart attack! Special thanks to Snifflesaboutsnuffles for all of her reviews. You rock! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten the rest of you,   
  
Adenara Yatman (CANADA IS THE SHIT!!!!! eh? I'm want to get citizenship there so I can get a summer job and stay there with my friend and her uncle for the summer)  
  
veggy-gelfling (interesting author name. Pretty cool. Yeah I always preferred a punky girl Potter too. Thanks, I like my taste in music too! LOL)  
  
Carley D. (thanks for reviewing! Thanks for reading the whole story. I know a lot of people see a huge story and don't read it because it's too long. Don't worry, though. I'm still updating.)  
  
And don't think I've forgotten my oldie readers either.  
  
The Only One You Ever Feared (There's no way I could forget my most faithful reviewer. Not only do you give out great compliments, but you're the only one I've seen who can give out constructive criticism that actually helps. Rock on!)  
  
Anyone I've forgotten, I'm sorry, and don't worry, your reviews meant a lot too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than Violet or Eric. The fluffy, sappy scene in the Forbidden Forest with Eric and Remus is based on something that happened in a Degrassi episode where Joey finds out that Craig's father beats him up. You've got to check that episode out. It'll bring tears to your eyes!  
  
A/N: Allons-y!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Violet clambered out of the fireplace and collided with Remus.  
  
"Whoa!" he said, surprised, catching her in his arms. "What are you doing here, Violet? You don't have permission to leave the hospital yet." He studied her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's about Eric, Remus." she said, pulling away.  
  
"Which Eric?" Remus said, playing stupid. "You mean your *boyfriend* Eric?"  
  
Violet gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot, Vi." Remus said. "It doesn't take a genius to tell when you have feelings for someone."  
  
For a moment, Violet forgot what she was there for. "Are you mad?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Remus sighed. "No. I'm not mad about you having a boyfriend. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm just upset that you tried to keep it from me."  
  
"Rem, I'm sorry. I just--" she suddenly remembered. "Never mind that. Remus, you have to come back to school with me. It's important."  
  
"What, what?" he said, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"It's about Eric. His-his dad beats him, Remus."  
  
Remus stood up suddenly. "Hey. Do you realize just what a serious accusation that is? You can't just go around saying stuff like that unless you know for sure. How do you know his dad is beating him?"  
  
"For one, when he showed up at the hospital earlier, his face was practically beaten in. When I asked him, he stammered a lot and wouldn't look at me. When I told him about why I ran away from home, he asked me if you'd beaten me up or something. Then, when I asked him if his dad beat him, he acted really scared and just ran off into the Forbidden Forest. He hauled some major ass. You've got to help him!" Violet pleaded. "Please, Moony... the way you helped me over the summer, I just thought... you'd be able to help him as well."  
  
Remus added it all up in his head and realized that it was very likely that Eric's father was abusing him. He sighed. "Come on." he said, throwing more Floo Powder into the fire. "Pomfrey's Palace!" he shouted, disappearing into the flames, followed shortly by Violet.  
  
When they got there, Madam Pomfrey met them, looking angrier than they'd ever seen her. "Miss Potter! Where have you been?! Do you know just how worried I was? I--"  
  
"There's no time, Poppy." Remus said. "We think Eric Miller-- has a problem, and first, we're going to go find him. Now, come on, Vi. Show me where he disappeared to."  
  
With that they left Madam Pomfrey sputtering angrily behind them.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Eric was still running blindly. It was pitch dark and freezing and he didn't have a cloak on. He came to a clearish spot surrounded by trees and sat down on a rock. He huddled up, drawing his knees to his chest, shivering with both fear and the cold. *Damn it... she knows* he thought. *She totally knows. Why did I freak out like that? I am sooo screwed.*  
  
***  
  
"ERIC!" Violet and Remus called out almost two hours later, running through the woods. Remus shone his wand around the woods and called him again. "ERIC!"  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Violet muttered. "We can't go any deeper or we'll be attacked by Acromantulas and centaurs." And freeze in the process, she thought.  
  
"Wait." Remus stopped and Violet crashed into him. "I know a place he could have gone. I've hidden there loads of times when I was depressed. Follow me."  
  
He turned around and went left for a while. Soon enough, they came apon a crooked path that took them to a clearing in the woods. They could just make out a boy huddled up on a rock in the clearing.  
  
"Stay here." Remus motioned to Violet to stop when they reached the edge of the clearing. He walked slowly up to Eric and put a hand on his shoulder. "Eric?" he said gently.  
  
The poor kid nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Remus touch him. "What do you want?" he said defensively, standing up.  
  
"Hey," Remus said, putting up his hands defensively. "I just want to help you."  
  
"I don't need help!" Eric shouted. "I'm fine!"  
  
Remus gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it for a second. "Yeah right, you're not fine. Look at you." He tried to put his hands on Eric's arms. "Now just calm down, and we can get out of here!"  
  
Eric jerked backwards and laughed bitterly. "Where am I supposed to go, Lupin? What, back home? Back to my dad so he can--?" He stopped suddenly.  
  
Remus leaned in. "What?" he asked. "What does he do to you?"  
  
Eric realized he'd said too much. He abruptly turned to walk away.  
  
"He hits you, doesn't he?" Remus called out, before Eric could get anywhere.  
  
Eric stopped.  
  
Remus took a couple of steps toward Eric. "Doesn't he?" he said softly.  
  
Eric slowly turned around, tears blurring his vision. "Yeah." he said huskily, feeling a burning tear slide down his cheek. "He does."  
  
Remus had been expecting it, but it still came as a shock. He felt the same emotions he felt when he found out that Violet's uncle had been beating her up: anger, shock, and sadness. In the dim wandlight, he could just make out the boy standing feet away from him, tears streaming down his face.  
  
The pain and humiliation hit Eric like a bulldozer and everything he'd kept bottled up exploded in his face. He all of a sudden began sobbing uncontrollably, and before he knew what he was doing, he walked straight into Lupin's chest, buried his face there, and started bawling.  
  
Remus was even more shocked, and kind of scared when Eric walked toward him, sobbing, but he pulled Eric into his arms and wrapped them around the sobbing teenaged boy. He did the best he could to comfort Eric, rubbing his back while he just let him cry himself into exhaustion.  
  
Eric cried on Lupin's shoulder for at least fifteen minutes, until he could cry no more. He turned his head slightly on Lupin's shoulder so he could see Violet standing there. Lupin still patted his back clumsily and it was then that he felt like a huge ass. He pulled back, looking away from them both. "I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Lupin." he said, embarrassed that he'd been crying on the shoulder of someone he barely knew.  
  
"It's no problem." Remus said sincerely, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder. "We've got to get back to the castle. You'll freeze to death out here." He put an arm around Eric and squeezed his shoulder gently. "Let's go."  
  
Violet followed them as they all walked slowly down the crooked path. There was something strangely comforting about seeing Remus rubbing Eric's shoulder and talking to him reassuringly. They didn't look gay or anything, but there was just something about it she couldn't put her finger on. She tried to figure out what it was. After a minute, it hit her. She'd once seen a father comforting his son while she watched on with envy. She recalled that day and looked at Remus and Eric and realized that the scene was nearly identical. Violet reached into her cloak pocket and pulled out a camera. After a minute, she quietly took a picture of them. Remus still had his arm around him and was leaning in to tell him something. Eric had his head turned enough to catch his gorgeous profile.  
  
Surprisingly, they got back to the castle without being attacked by anything. Remus led them back to the hospital wing.  
  
Violet sat down next to Eric and Remus sat across from them.  
  
"Eric," Remus said gently. "I need to know everything that's happened to you."  
  
"The last thing I want to do is tell you all the shit that I went through..." Eric said softly, staring into space.  
  
"Come on, Eric, please?" Violet pleaded, forcing him to look her in the face. "Look, I'm sorry for telling Remus that we were just friends, and you can hate me for that forever, I promise. He knows the truth anyway, and he's fine with it, okay? Eric, Remus has helped me out more times than you'll ever know. He can help you too. Just please tell us what happened."  
  
Eric looked at her for a minute. A part of him still wanted to be mad at her, but seeing the pleading in her eyes made tears well up again.  
  
"Please." she begged, her voice breaking. "Just trust us."  
  
Eric took a very shaky breath. "It's happened for as long as I can remember." he started. "Ever since my mom died when I was a baby, life was a living hell. He worked a lot and that stressed him out, so when he wasn't working, he was drinking and doing drugs. Half of the time he was too drunk or high to even walk toward me, let alone h-hit me, but when he wasn't too drunk or when he was hung over, he took everything out on me. I swear, I once looked at him wrong and he broke my jaw." He took another great shuddering breath and continued. "When he was in an actual normal mood, which was almost never, he would go over to me and apologize for everything, give me money, and tell me he loved me and it would never happen again. I wanted to believe it so badly..." Another tear welled up in Eric's eye. Violet reached over to touch his hand. "Don't! Please... I just--" he choked, and Violet pulled her hand back understandingly.  
  
"Come on, Eric." Violet said gently. "You can keep going. I know you can."  
  
"I can't, Vi!" He bawled, burying his face into a pillow and sobbing even more, showing a vulnerable side of him that Violet had never seen. It scared her. "You just d-d-don't under-understand!"  
  
Violet looked helplessly at Remus. "What do I do?" she asked frantically.  
  
Remus moved to sit on the bed beside Eric. "Eric." he called softly, putting his hand on the boy's back. Eric pulled away, but Remus kept his hand there. "You're not alone, okay?"  
  
Eric sat up, his breath coming in short gasps. "I'm sorry, but how could either of you understand just what I went through?" he glared at them through tears.  
  
"There is one of us who understands..." Remus said sadly, looking over at Violet. Violet met his eyes and gasped.  
  
"No way in hell, Remus." she said. "I can't talk about that."  
  
"How do you think Eric feels then?" Remus demanded. "Look, if you care about Eric as much as I think you do, you'll tell him what happened to you."  
  
Eric looked back and forth at the two of them. "What the hell are you two talking about?"  
  
Violet sighed. "D'you remember all those scars you saw all over me, Eric?"  
  
"Yeah." he said quietly.  
  
"I never did tell you how I got them, did I?" she asked, looking down at the floor.  
  
"No..." he said, starting to realize what she was talking about.  
  
"See," she began determinedly, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't always live with Remus. I used to live with-- with an aunt and uncle. They've hated me since day one. My uncle, mostly, started..." she swallowed. "Beating me up when I was about three. It wasn't too often at first, just when I did something that pissed him off. But, when I was seven, he, like your dad, started up with alcohol. He didn't do drugs, but I don't think it would have made a difference. I used to hide in closets, praying he wouldn't find me. But he always would. And then I got it even worse. Like your dad, he once broke my jaw so badly that it had to be wired in place. Along with physical abuse, he forced me to cook, clean, and everything that would have required him to get off of his fat ass to do. He often refused to feed me until I did things just so and even then, it was often Dudley's leftovers. And, if you've ever seen Dudley eat, you'd know that he doesn't leave that many leftovers. That's why I was so thin before."  
  
Violet paused, looking over at Remus, who nodded encouragingly, and managed to continue. "It wasn't so bad after I got accepted to Hogwarts. I was rarely beaten after that. They were afraid of me for quite some time, then, when they found out about my godfather, they left me alone. But after what happened last year, Vernon kicked it up a notch. It wasn't as bad as it had been years ago, but still... He's cracked quite a few ribs, broken my nose, and a lot more. In fact, I'd probably be living there still if it hadn't been for Remus here." Violet smiled at her guardian, who grinned back at her.  
  
"Remus came to bring me to Ron and Ginny's house. Well, after he sent me inside to get my clothes, my uncle had apparantly been waiting for me. He grabbed me by the face and slammed me into the wall. First he slapped me, then he broke my nose, and then he threw me into a china cabinet. I suppose Remus came along sometime after I lost consciousness. That was the last time I ever saw him. Hopefully, I'll never have to see him again."  
  
Remus spoke up. "Thanks, Vi. I know that was hard." He turned back to Eric.  
  
Eric stammered, "I-I'm sorry! I never knew. I didn't have a clue..." After a minute he added, "Did he do anything... else? Y'know, worse?"  
  
Violet met his eyes and knew what he was talking about. "No." she said, noticing how relieved he looked then. "Thankfully."  
  
Remus interrupted. "Do you think you're ready to continue now, Eric?" he asked gently.  
  
"Y-y-yeah." he lied. He wasn't at all ready, but after what he'd just heard about Violet, he realized that compared to her story, his was quite easy to tell. "Well, once I went to Hogwarts, it was great. I didn't have to see my dad for almost four months. I'd hoped that I could stay at school for Christmas, but no such luck. Once I'd gotten off at King's Cross, the smell of the booze nearly knocked me down. I could see it in his eyes too, along with something else... ecstasy, maybe, or even acid. He did his best to act sober, like a loving father happy to see his son, until we got in the car at least. Once we got in the car, he'd drive off crazily, nearly killing a thousand people in the process. On the way he'd rant and rave about how much trouble I was in but he never would say for what. When we got home..." he gulped. "I would honestly have to say that he beat me within an inch of my life. When I woke up, he was passed out on the floor and I could barely walk. Normally, I wouldn't have done this, but I knew that I was worse off than I'd ever been, so I Flooed over to the hospital, and, well... that's it."  
  
Both of them were staring at him with their jaws dropped. It was getting uncomfortable. "Um... you can talk now... or blink... or breathe if you want to."  
  
They both reacted at the same time, stammering apologies. Once they'd stopped babbling, Violet elbowed Remus and made one of those, "Say something!" faces. Remus made a, "WHAT?" face and Violet elbowed him again. Remus sighed and spoke up first.  
  
"Eric," he began, wondering what he was going to say. "I'm going to help you all I can, but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to do for you. The most I can do right now is talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"No!" Eric jumped up suddenly. "You can't tell him! You can't tell anyone! If my dad finds out, I'm dead!" he put his head in his hands. "Oh, shit... I already am screwed."  
  
"Eric, it's okay!" Remus forced him to sit down. "You can trust Dumbledore."  
  
When Eric looked desperately at Violet, she looked at him apologetically. "Remus is right, Eric. Dumbledore can help you. We have to tell him."  
  
"No way." Eric said stubbornly.  
  
"Eric, we've done all we can for you." Remus said, now looking frustrated. "And unless you want to be sent back to your father, you have to cooperate with us and see Dumbledore."  
  
Eric had that look of a trapped animal. "So, you're saying..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eric slowly got up, followed by Remus and Violet. Remus turned to Violet and said, "Stay here."  
  
"Remus!" Violet whined.  
  
"There's nothing you can do. I won't be long. Dumbledore will probably want to speak to Eric alone. I'll be back."  
  
He turned around and led Eric out of the hospital, choosing to ignore Violet cursing angrily at him.  
  
***  
  
sorry for such a dumb ending, but otherwise the chapter would never get finished. later 


	21. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own Eric and that's it.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Remus and Eric walked down to Dumbledore's office and had a really long talk, The end.  
  
***  
  
No that's not a joke. I need to make an A/N and everytime I make a normal one, it gets taken off. so if i make a chapter with a story, I think it should work. I'm not going to update this one for a while because I'm getting writers block so for a little while I'm going to start another story. I'd tell you what about, but I don't want anyone stealing my plot. I'll try to let you know the name of the story if I can. 


	22. Eric, Remus, and Vi

All Alone?  
  
Chapter 21  
  
A/N: Ah ha! I haven't forgotten this story! I just haven't been up to updating. Well, I've done a couple chapters of my original story, Teen Misfit, which you can check out at Fictionpress.com. Time to begin updating this story! I really don't want to go into detail about the talk in Dumbledore's office, because it's boring, so I'm just going to put it into one sentence.  
  
Oh by the way, if you notice that some parts of the story are a bit strange and mention Harry, it's cuz the story used to be about Violet having a twin brother, namely Harry, then I changed the story to make it so it was just Violet and I missed some parts. Okee-dokee then?  
  
Disclaimer: I own Violet and Eric. The rest is owned by J.K. except for the quote Remus uses, which belongs to Bill Engvall, the best white comedian ever, up there along with Jeff Foxworthy.  
  
After telling Dumbledore everything he'd told Violet and Lupin, Eric went back to the hospital wing with Lupin. Lupin squeezed his shoulder and sat down across from a very annoyed Violet.  
  
"Why didn't you let me come? I'm more involved in this than you are!" Violet snapped.  
  
"Hush for a minute, Vi." Remus said, ignoring her little fits as usual. "You would have been bored anyway. I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore is in the process of considering what to do about Eric. For the time being, he will remain at Hogwarts. Before summer holidays of course, Dumbledore will decide what to do about this. Now, I've got to go back to the house. You two get some sleep and I'll stop by tomorrow morning." He gave Violet a one-armed hug and headed back toward the fireplace. By the time he'd disappeared in a swirl of green flames, Violet and Eric were staring blankly at the floor, numb from the events of just a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet quietly asked, staring at the now orange flames.  
  
"How do you tell someone about stuff like that?" Eric finally looked up at her. "You can't exactly bring it up in casual conversation!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Violet said gently, sitting on the bed beside him. She tried to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away. "That was a very stupid question and I apologize."  
  
"And what about you?" Eric snapped. "You weren't exactly honest about everything your uncle did to you, were you?"  
  
"You're right." Violet admitted. "I wasn't. I'm sorry, Eric. But I guess it was the same with me. I mean, how do you tell someone about that? I kept a lot bottled up inside, for too long, Eric. And I've learned from experience that it can mess you up bad--"  
  
"Will you stop that?!" Eric yelled, finally about to snap.  
  
"Stop what?" Violet said, taken aback.  
  
"Stop with that whole 'I'm wise, I've seen it all, learn from my mistakes' bullshit! You're only sixteen, and yeah I know you've gone through a lot, but so have I! Stop acting like you've gone through everything there is to go through. You say you don't like being held up on some damn pedestal, so stop acting like you deserve it!"  
  
"Eric..." Violet prepared to calm him down, like she used to calm down Sirius.  
  
"No!" He yelled. "I'm sick of this shit! I'm sick of people treating me like a fucking baby! I'm sick of people trying to give me advice and use that 'I've seen more than you, so take it from me!' bullshit. I just can't deal with it anymore!" With that, he grabbed the vase beside his bed and threw it as hard as he could across the room. He didn't seem to notice when it shattered into hundreds of pieces on the far side of the room. Instead he crouched down by the bed, lifted it, and flipped it over with strength that neither of them knew he had.  
  
He continued destroying things until Violet took her chance and tackled him to the ground. She held his arms behind his back and sat on his legs, hushing him as he struggled to escape.  
  
"Let me go, damn it!" Eric yelled, struggling unsuccessfully. "Let me go, you bitch! I hate you! I fucking hate you, Violet! Let me go!"  
  
After about fifteen minutes of struggling, he wore himself out and just broke down into tears, bawling. Violet decided that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, and climbed off of him. She laid down beside him on the floor and pulled him into a very awkward hug. This time, he didn't object, simply burying his face into her neck. It was then that Violet broke down too. Maybe it was the events of a couple hours ago, maybe it was the fact that her past was exposed to Eric, maybe it was the fact that she'd found out that Eric had had it as bad as she did, maybe it was the combined events of the last two weeks. But for whatever reason, she found herself sobbing along with Eric. He finally looked up. "What are you crying about?" He asked shakily.  
  
"Everything..." Violet sniffed. "What's happened over the last couple of weeks, everything that happened over the course of the year, this... It never ends!" she moaned, rolling over on her back.  
  
Eric was quiet. When he finally spoke, he said, "Looks like someone finally gets it." He sighed and flopped down beside her. "Look, Vi. I'm sorry for that. I was just... in so much pain that... I didn't know what to do and the only thing I could think of was to vent on you and I'm sorry."  
  
Violet inhaled slowly and exhaled equally slowly, blowing upwards. "I don't blame you in the slightest, Eric. Firstoff, I've done it before and I understand, and second, you were right about a couple of things. I was treating you like a baby. I tend to do that, I suppose. I guess I have that motherly instinct. I just feel better about myself when I can protect people and take all of their pain on myself. But you were right. I shouldn't have treated you like that and I'm sorry."  
  
Eric kissed her cheek. "How can you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Violet kissed him back.  
  
"Turn someone's apology into your own."  
  
"One of my many talents." Violet grinned, resting her head on her hand. With her other hand she took Eric's. "So, you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
After a minute, Eric smiled. "Y'know? Something tells me I will be." With that, he pulled Violet into his arms and kissed her head. Eventually, they fell asleep like that.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in on the two of them asleep in each other's arms. She debated waking them up and scolding them, but decided against it, simply walking out, mumbling about raging hormones and inappropriate physical contact with the opposite sex.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was sitting in the kitchen staring into a cup of now-cold coffee. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. All of the stress going on lately was honestly too much. He probably had a whole new patch of grey in his hair now. He could still feel a whirlwind of emotions. He was still happy that Sirius was back, but that was slowly dwindling as the pain and fear of losing him for good this time settled in. He was still upset over Violet running away and yet relieved and overjoyed that she was back safely. He was upset that Violet had had a boyfriend and didn't bother telling him until just now. And, of course he was disgusted and upset with the fact that anyone could beat on their kid like he or she was nothing to them. It made him sick that someone could take for granted what God had given them when he would have given anything to have had kids, but because of him being a werewolf, every woman he met was afraid of him. Violet was as good as a daughter to him and he loved her more than anything, so it also hurt to know that she was focusing her attention on someone else instead of him. Yeah, he liked Eric and was glad that Violet was with him instead of some asshole who didn't care about her, but it still hurt.. Remus buried his face in his hands and sighed. God, everything was happening so fast. After a minute, he got up, took a sleeping potion and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Eric woke up first. Violet was lying beside him, her face pressed lightly into his chest. Eric smiled slightly, brushing a stray hair away from her face. God, she was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her, before easily lifting her and placing her back on her own bed. After a minute, he sighed and with all the strength he could muster, flipped his bed back to the upright position it was supposed to be in. Finally, he threw himself backwards and rested on the bed. Violet was right. He WAS weak. He was well on his way to just going back to sleep when someone came zooming in through the fireplace. He lifted his head enough to see Lupin picking himself up and nursing his head. Underneath his fingers was a nasty bruise. "Ow." Eric said sympathetically. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine..." he muttered. "I'm in the hospital wing. I'll just take a potion." After a minute, he blinked and looked over at Eric with watery eyes. "So, how'd you sleep?"  
  
"Pretty good. Once I laid down, well, actually I don't remember anything after that, so I take it I went right to sleep."  
  
Remus grinned and looked at Violet, who was still out. "Looks like there's no sense in trying to wake her up."  
  
"Yeah." Eric said, his voice trailing off. He took a deep breath. "Look, um, are you mad about me and her?"  
  
"No." Remus said truthfully, almost smiling at the sigh of relief from Eric. "I was kind of upset at first, but mostly that Violet had been hiding it for so long. The way I see it, if Violet's has to be with someone, it may as well be you."  
  
Eric blinked a couple of times, astonished. "Wow. That's gotta be the nicest thing that any girl's father, or guardian, has ever said to me! Normally I get a, 'Stay away from my little girl, punk!' along with being chased around town with a shotgun. Thanks."  
  
"No problem. But," Remus added, with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no," Eric groaned. "There's always a but."  
  
"If you ever get it into your head that you're going to hurt her," Remus paused for dramatic effect, then quoted Bill Engvall. "Just remember these words: I've got no problem going back to prison."  
  
The look on Eric's face was completely priceless as he sputtered, "Y-you were in prison? For what?"  
  
"Okay," Remus admitted with a sigh, thinking briefly of Sirius. It was something he would have said. "I was never in prison. I just got that from the Blue Collar Comedy Tour movie."  
  
Eric racked his brains, then exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I saw that movie! But you're a wizard. How'd you see it?"  
  
"I went over to a Muggle-born friend's house a while ago and watched it."  
  
"It's an awesome movie. Redneck humor's the best!" Eric grinned. They were well on their way to swapping manly stories when a soft voice murmered, "Er?" (Pronounced Air)  
  
"Oh, hey Vi!" Eric said happily. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Great!" She looked around and saw Remus sitting in the armchair and jumped up to hug him. "Hey, Rem!" She pulled away suddenly and pushed his bangs aside. "Ouch. Where'd you get that bruise?"  
  
"Coming out of the fireplace." He winced when her fingers brushed it.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey should be in soon." Violet said, still looking concerned. "She can bring you a potion. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Let him breathe, Vi!" Eric laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed next to him. "She's a natural born mother, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Just like her mum always was." Remus said, pride glowing in his eyes.  
  
Violet blushed. "Shut up. You know I hate that, Remus."  
  
"All the more reason to do it." Remus grinned.  
  
Violet stood up and said threateningly, "You know what?"  
  
Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey, you two! Do I have to crack your heads together?"  
  
"Preferably not," Violet grinned, pointing at Remus. "Not with a head the size of his."  
  
"Okay now that was uncalled for." Remus said, pulling out his wand.  
  
Violet whipped hers out, perhaps a bit more slowly than before, but nevertheless, rather quickly.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" Eric jumped up in the middle of them in an exaggerated attempt at breaking up a fight. "I don't think that the hospital wing is the best environment for a fight, guys."  
  
They sighed in pretend disappointment. "All right." Remus muttered, shoving his wand in his pocket.  
  
"Fun sucker..." Violet muttered and rolled over. "Hey, Rem. Can we train today?"  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
"No, you don't understand. I really need to train today. I can feel my muscles wasting away to nothing. I'm sure even you could beat me." She grinned. She knew he couldn't resist a challenge like that.  
  
"All right. Now you've done it." Remus said. "C'mon. We're going to the Room of Requirement."  
  
"Sweet!" Violet exclaimed, leaping out of bed. "Can Eric come? We could give him some pointers, too."  
  
"I don't see why not." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Go get dressed, Eric!" Violet shoved him toward the door. "Both of you get out. I need to get dressed too."  
  
"Yeah!" Eric yelled before he could stop himself. "Striptease!"  
  
He soon found himself being dragged out of the hospital by Remus, who said, "Don't even think about it, sicko."  
  
They hadn't been gone more than two minutes, when Violet bolted down the hall after them, clothed in her sweatpants and a tank top. She soon caught up with them. Remus was standing outside the portrait hole and Eric was climbing out in a T-shirt and shorts. "Hey you guys!" Violet called, running toward them.  
  
"Hey." They simultaneously replied.  
  
"Get ready to be humiliated, Remus." Violet grinned, then turned toward Eric before Remus could get in a comeback. "Are you into action movies, like Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan movies, and the Matrix?"  
  
"Yeah. I love that stuff!" he said enthusiastically.  
  
Violet looked up at Remus and grinned. "Then you're in for a real treat. C'mon guys, let's go!"  
  
So they were soon after trying to keep up with Violet as she weaved her way up stairs and corridors without the slightest hesitation. By the time they caught up with her, panting and gasping for breath, she had activated the room and was standing by the door, tapping her feet impatiently. "C'mon, Rem!" Violet whined. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Vi, you've got to remember that not all of us are as young as you."  
  
"If you can't even run the length of a couple city blocks, then how are you gonna handle a full on duel? Especially against me."  
  
"Okay, now you've done it!" Remus said with an evil grin, before bowing with a flourish toward the door. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thank you." she said with a smirk, haughtily leading the way.  
  
Eric followed them both, gaping as he went. They were in the same room he'd found Violet training in months before, only it seemed to have disappeared since then. Despite Violet's command, he'd gone looking for it anyway.  
  
"Just sit back and watch the master." Violet said cockily.  
  
"Yeah." Remus put in. "I am the greatest after all- OW!"  
  
For Violet had chosen that particular second to kick him hard in the hamstrings, sending him tumbling to the floor. That did it. He sprang up with the agility of a cat and the fight was on. Eric just sat by, with his mouth flapping wordlessly, as Violet easily ducked Remus's best right hook and let fly with a high kick that he caught in his hand. Violet stood on one foot as Remus, with flashing eyes and a grin, tried to trip her. Then she pulled her best stunt of all. With everything she had, she grabbed Remus's shoulders and kicked up her leg, and sent her knee spinning through the air and connecting with the side of Remus's face. He released her and fell to the ground, shocked. After a few seconds, he jumped up and glared at her. "Now THAT was unfair and you know it."  
  
Violet shrugged. "You never said we had to fight fair. So, what do you say we teach Eric a few things?"  
  
"Fine, if it means you'll stop cheating." Remus muttered.  
  
"I wasn't cheating!" Violet protested, before trying to smack him, and starting up a brief fight that Remus won this time.  
  
"Now, if you'd chill out and accept the fact that I'm better at this sort of thing than you are," Remus said with a smug look on his face. "Maybe we could get around to teaching Eric some things.  
  
"Whatever." she got up and stood in front of Eric. "Okay. Hit me."  
  
"No way! You'll beat my head in!" Eric squawked.  
  
"Grrrrr..." Violet growled and tossed him the thin leather gloves. "Okay. These are charmed so they can't hurt me, but I can feel the force of the punch. C'mon. I'm a big girl. I can take it."  
  
"Swear you won't kill me?" Eric asked, highly skeptical.  
  
"I swear. Now give it your best shot." Violet grinned. "Wuss."  
  
That finally did it. With his eyes dancing, Eric brought his muscular arm back and swung, connecting with Violet's cheekbone, directly under her eye. She staggered back, grabbing her face.  
  
After a minute, she grinned. "Not bad. Not bad at all, Eric. But, you're doing a couple of things wrong. First, hold your fists like this." She took them in her hands and fixed them. "See, the back of your hand has to be perfectly aligned with the back of your wrist. And your fist should be angled so that only your first two knuckles are the ones that strike the target. And when you swing, you throw your whole body into it like this." Without warning, Violet sent Eric flying backwards with a punch that could have knocked Mike Tyson out. Naturally she wore the gloves, but the look on Eric's face as he lay on his back, cradling his jaw was priceless. Violet stepped foreward and seized his hand, pulling him up. "And THAT, my darling, is how you throw a punch. Okay, now try it again."  
  
"Okay, but, you asked for it." POW! This one knocked Violet to the floor and she stared up at him in shock, before grinning. "See?! I knew with a bit of training, you could have some potential. Okay, now try it out on that punching bag for a while. Just let it all out."  
  
And for almost fifteen minutes straight, Eric pounded the punching bag, which kept yelling and cursing at him to stop. When he finally did stop, the bag snapped, "I suppose she's taught you a few things, did she?"  
  
At this Violet burst out laughing. "Yes, she has! Come over here and I'll teach you how to block. Now try to punch me again."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Just do it!" Violet said, exasperated. "Do you want to learn or not?"  
  
"All right!" he sighed and swung. This time she easily blocked him.  
  
"Try again." This time, she caught his fist in her left hand. After a few more swings, she demonstrated more blocks, while Remus watched on as she patiently taught him.  
  
Remus couldn't help but feel the same bit of pride as he watched Violet explain the basics and demonstrate everything, eventually forcing him to use the same blocking techniques when she swung at him. "That wasn't fair!" Eric yelled.  
  
"You blocked it, didn't you?" Violet yelled back.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but," Remus pointed to his watch. "You two have to get back to the hospital wing now. Madam Pomfrey will have my head if you two aren't there when she checks up on you."  
  
Violet sighed. "Oh, but I was having such fun! Oh, well, I'll teach him some more tomorrow. C'mon, I guess we'd better get back to the hospital."  
  
So, fifteen minutes later, they were back in their beds right before Madam Pomfrey checked up on them. She fretted that they were both hot and flushed so she forced them to take a Pepper-Up potion each.  
  
Remus sighed and stood up. "I guess I'd better get back to the house. I've got paperwork for the trial and all. I'm going to trust you two alone while I'm gone, okay? Eric, remember what I said about kissing or hugging, right?"  
  
Eric swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Just making sure. And, Violet, I will see you later." he wrapped her in a tight hug and clapped Eric's shoulder.  
  
"Bye, Rem." Violet said wistfully as he disappeared through the fireplace.  
  
Sorry the endings so dumb, but otherwise I'd have never gotten this chapter finished. After over five months, I've finally updated! Review please 


	23. Author's note

Author note  
  
OMG. I am soooooooo sorry I haven't been writing more! I just haven't been able to find much inspiration for this anymore. I will try to write more. But if I can't I'll move on to my next fanfic. This will be a Mighty Ducks Fanfic. I will try to write more, but I can't make any guarantees. Flame away. I deserve it. 


End file.
